1 in 14 Billion
by Batmarcus
Summary: Felicity, Adam, Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, Katie, even Doofenshmirtz; they've all had their story but twelve years after her birth in Endings and New Beginnings, it's time to tell the story of a certain blue haired, ninja star eyed girl and all her friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's a Roslyn story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

12 surprisingly short years after Other Felicity and Rodney's deaths, we open at the manor's out door pool where a familiar girl's head popped out of the water her naturally dark blue hair cascading around it. She pulled herself out of the water knowing it was almost breakfast time. She was watched the sunrise as she dried herself off. For reasons her mother will never understand, she went for a little swim every morning. "Happy birthday, Lyn."

Roslyn jumped slightly in surprise before throwing the wet towel playfully at her cousin. "Don't scare me like that, Slate!" Slate Thomas is Connor and Isabella's son. He's two years younger than Roslyn and has his fathers brown hair but because of the chemicals in his mother's system, his eyes are solid black. However, neither child seems to have inherited the super strength or speed. She processed what he just said. "...It's my birthday?"

"Yeah didn't you know?" Slate asked

Roslyn shrugged. "Dates have never really been a major priority for me."

"You're just like Uncle Adam and Aunty Feliss." Slate sighed

"Yeah, like Aunt Isabella and Uncle Connor are any better at that." Roslyn reminded folding her arms over her chest with a smirk.

"That's true."

"Hopefully someone other than you remembered what day it is though." Roslyn commented pulled her hair back in it's usual lose ponytail.

"Uncle Adam and mom did."

"Well then, I should probably get dressed and see what they have planned." Roslyn said with a smile.

"Can I come?" Slate asked excitedly.

"To whatever they have planned or to watch me get dressed?" Roslyn asked jokingly in a grossed out tone.

"Ew! I want to come to what they have planned." Slate said in the same tone

Roslyn chuckled. "Well, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to."

Slate whooped and hugged her. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome but it was really nothing." Roslyn said hugging him back. "It's what family's for."

"Still thank you." The excitable ten year old said.

"You're welcome." Roslyn said with a smile. "We should get inside though, knowing dad and Aunt Isabella they have something huge planned."

"Yeah, I know what do you think it is?" Slate asked.

Roslyn shook her head. "You know I don't like to think about what it might be. It's less fun that way."

"I know, but you know I'm a curious person."

"Then you think about it." Roslyn stated simply with a smirk before heading inside to get dressed.

"I can't be alone with my thoughts, you've heard them!" Slate yelled after her.

* * *

"You're not alone, Slate." Said a kind of creepy voice in Slate's ear. He didn't notice it but the tone sounded rather flirty.

Slate jumped and spun around behind him was Eve, Phineas and Katie's daughter. She was his age with cream colored skin, blue eyes, and bright blonde hair that fell to he shoulder blades.

"Oh, Eve it's you." Slate said a little pink in the face at her managing to sneak up on him.

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" Eve asked rockin on her heels slightly.

"No, I am I just don't know how you mangae to sneak up on me like that." Slate said

"It's not really that hard, you just need to know how to time it well." Eve said. "So, it's Lynie's birthday?" Almost none of the kids in the manner called her by her full name, they all had different nicknames for her.

"Yeah she turns 13 today." Slate said smiling.

"12 actually. One more year and she'll be a teenager." Eve corrected.

"Right, sorry I mis counted." Slate said blushing

Eve shruged, "It's ok, you're still one of the few people in the manor that even knew that it's her birthday."

"Of course I did, she always remembers mine, but not hers for some reason." Slate said.

"It's always been a difficult concept in the manor. Mom told me that once they even had to have a combinative birthday since so many had just been skipped over."

"Really? My parents never told me that." Slate said surprised

"Yeah, I'm surprised they never told you." Eve said starting to question if it ever really happened.

"I don't ask about that sort of stuff often." Slate shrugged.

"I don't either actually." Eve said simply. "Mom just likes to tell stories."

"Mom says she started doing that since she started dating your dad."

"The last she being your mom or my mom?" Eve asked. "They both had dated my dad at one point."

"Your mom. My mom does not like to talk about that often." Slate said

"Right, I can imagine she wouldn't, I heard that was a really rough break up. She locked herself in her room for a whole week." Eve said looking down.

"Yeah, did your mom ever tell you what Uncle Adam did after that?" Slate asked

"I know that whatever it is almost killed him but she never knew the whole story and I couldn't bring myself to ask dad." Eve said with a shrug.

"Mom told me what happened." Slate said.

"Care to share?" Eve asked curiously.

"To say it was bad would be an understatement." Slate said seriously. He explained the whole story to her.

"Wow, really I did not think Adam could do something like that." Eve said

"Well, he does have super stregnth." Slate reminded.

"Yeah, but still that's pretty bad." Eve said.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what mom was thinking when she watched it happen." Slate said looking down.

"Well at least dad ended up being okay." Eve said

"Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't exist and I'd be doen one of my best friends." Slate said unintentionally friend-zoning her but no one uses that term anymore.

"Oh yeah, I guess you would." Eve said blushing.

"Maybe you should get inside, you look a little red." Slate said being an oblivious ten year old boy.

"Oh, uh yeah it's just really hot out is all."

"Come on then, let's go inside." Slate said and the two of them headed back inside the manor.

"I could get you a drink if you want?" Slate asked.

Eve nodded. "Yes, please."

"Well come on we've got plenty of cranberry juice. I know it's your favorite."

They headed over to the nearest kitchen and Slate poured her a glass of cranberry juice. "Thank you Slate." She said in a dreamy sort of voice as she watched him pour himself a glass.

"You're welcome, Eve." Slate said not noticing the dreamy tone in her voice.

"So, what do you think they have planned for Lynie's birthday?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know what her dad and my mom have planned but with mom's help, I got her the BEST birthday present." Slate explained excitedly, he just knew his cousin would love it.

"You did? What did you get her?" Eve asked.

"Remember how Lynn always loved her parents time altering device but was never aloud to use it because she usually breaks stuff like that on accident?" Slate asked earning a nodded from Eve. "Well, now she'll have her own."

"You made one!" She asked excited.

"Well, mom certainly helped a lot but yes." Slate said rather proud of himself for it.

"That's amazing she'll love it! You're so smart." She sighed.

"You ok?" Slate asked noticing her sigh and falsely associating it with sadness. His mom's emotions come with an instruction manual but no one else's do.

"Yeah, just thinking." Eve said blushing.

"You're red again." Slate observed simply. "Are you sure you're not sick or something?"

"No, I'm not I just need to lay down." Eve said turning away from him.

"Well, if you're sure." Slate said hesitantly.

"So, I guess I'll see you at the event?" Eve asked carefully.

"See you at the event." Slate said awkwardly as he finished his own glass, Eve left the kitchen. "She is so weird." Slate said outloud.

* * *

"Some things never change." A male voice said from behind him.

Slate turned and found Adam standing there his hair still short and spiky. "You really need to stop doing that, Uncle Adam." Slate said simply.

"Why, you seem to do it all the time to others." Adam said opening the fridge.

"Not really, only with Lynn." Slate said simply.

"And your mother, and Felicity, and.."

"Okay, I get it. I do it a lot, but that does not mean you have too."

"To be fair, Feliss and I did it long before you were born." Adam reminded.

"Oh, so I get it from my uncle huh?" Slate asked.

"Well, you're mom actually did it to." Adam said now that he thought about it. "I have no idea how Roslyn avoided that trait." He said since his daughter actually never does that.

"Maybe she just doesn't?" Slate shrugged.

Adam shrugged. "I guess that just proves that she's her own person."

"She is, but she's fun!" Slate said.

"She's always been a fun girl, smart, too." Adam commented thinking about this day twelve years ago.

"Smarter than me?" Slate asked. He was no slouch

"Now adays it's about equal but definately when she was an infant compaired to when you were the same age. When she wasn't even a day old yet you could ask her any yes or no question and she'd nod or shake her head accordingly." Adam explained. "She would only do it when I was the only one looking, though."

"So, even back then she liked to mess with you." Slate said smiling.

"Everyone thought I was crazy because of it." Adam said looking down. "People who are suppose to be there for me: my wife, my sister, my mom, my best friend, everyone."

"She was a really good actress at such a young age." Slate said laughing.

"Yeah, I still don't understand her motive for doing so though and Roslyn doesn't remember."

"Maybe she thought it was funny."

"Maybe," Adam said. "It certeinly was annoying though."

"Maybe, she just wanted time with her dad?"

"I guess that makes sense. Wanna help your mother and I with her birthday surprise?" Adam offered kno"Yes! Please can I!?" He asked.

"Why would I asked if you couldn't Adam said grabbing his nefew's wrist nowing he'll know what that means. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Slate said bracing himself

Adam blurred them both into the forest surounding the manor.

"Your turning the whole forest into a hidden amusement park?

"Why do you seem surprised?" Adam asked with a smile. "Does that not seem like something we would do?"

"Well...Yeah" Slate said.

"Then lets get to work, shall we? Feliss!" He called up to his wife.

"I'm over by the water slides!"

Adam and Slate headed over to the water slides meeting her there.

"Really a wave pool and water slides?" Slate asked.

"Why not?" Felicity asked simply. "Roslyn loves water."

"I just can't believe you guys have done all this it's 10 in the morning."

"I will never understand how someone could underestimate his own mother, aunt, and uncle so much." Felicity said with a smirk.

"It's just impressive is all." Slate said staring open mouthed at the amusement park

"So, you should expect that from us." Adam said simply.

"I do, but never on this large a scale."

"Really?" Felicity asked before turning to her husband and wining. "Adam, we're losing our touch, then."

"No, we just have not done anything like this in a long time." Adam said

"Like I said, we're losing our touch then." Felicity repeated before turning to her nephew knowing him well enough, "I suppose you're here to help right?"

"Yeah! How can I help?" He asked.

"Could you finish this part for me?" Felicity asked climbing down as her still forever bare feet touched the ground. She knew he's smart enough to figure it out himself. "There's one more thing I have to do before it's ready."

"Yes, I can finish the waterslide. Give me ten minutes." Slate said

"I knew I could count on you." Felicity said ruffling up him hair before blurring off to where she needed to get the last part done.

"So, is there a giant cake too?" Slate asked.

"Of course." Adam answered simply. "Just like every year."

"Yes! What kind is it this year?" Slate asked.

Adam sighed. "Every year since you could talk you ask that question and you never get an answer till you try it. What makes you think this year will be any different.

"Nothing, but I have to ask it's for good luck."

"Yeah, don't want Roslyn to have an unlucky birthday." Adam said as Slate set to work.

* * *

Felicity and Isabella and well virtually everyone was icing the cake because it was basically like chesetopia, but with cake. "Why did we do this again?" Isabella asked.

"It's tradition." Felicity said simply while applying icing while trying not to blow it up. Adam tried to teach her but it was pretty much hopeless.

"No, I meant why German Chocolate this year?" Isabella asked

"Because I know my daughter." Was all Felicity had to say on that.

"Good reason." Isabella sighed.

"It's always a good thing to know your children." Felicity said thinking about her own mother. The one he tried SO hard not to be like. She was doing a fairly good job at it though.

"Of course if you don't your a horrible parent." Katie said

"Like my mom was before Adam took her to Mexico." Felicity said casually.

"Did he leave her in a town?"

Felicity thought back to that. "I'm pretty sure that's what he said."

"I just wondered you never told us." Katie shrugged.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry about that." Felicity said right before an awesome time skip to the party/event/park/whatever it is.

"Ready Roslyn?" Adam asked his blindfolded daughter.

"Yes Daddy." Roslyn said practically jitty with excitement. Her parents NEVER disappoint.

Adam took her blindfold off smiling.

Roslyn gasped looking around the park before huggin her father. "Thank you, daddy!"

"Hey what about us?" Everyone else said though smiling.

Roslyn let go of her father and turned to everyone. "Thank you everyone!"

"Your welcome, now go have fun." Felicity said.

"Where's anything have to do with water?" Roslyn asked in her Roslyness. She always wore a swimsuit under her clothes so she's always ready for a swim.

"The waterslide is over to the west." Adam said.

"Ok, thanks dad." She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading over there.

"She has you wrapped around her finger." Felicity chuckled.

"I told you this would happen." Adam said since he really did while she was pregnant with Roslyn.

"I know, but I never thought it would be this bad." Felicity said.

"I didn't really actually." Adam said honestly.

"However he did tell you so." Isabella said.

"Point taken." Felicity said with a sigh.

"Plus she has you wrapped around her finger too just not as much." Katie said.

Felicity knew she was right anout that. "We made too smart of a daughter." She said to her husband half-joking.

"No, just too cute and smart."

"You literally just said that she's not too smart she's just too smart." Felicity pointed out.

"She's our daughter, did you expect her to be easy to understand?"

"No but she's not suppose to be able to outsmart us." Felicity stated. "But I totally called that one."

"Well the girls a genius trust me." Adam said smiling.

"She has nothing else to be." Felicity said simply.

"She could have been crazy." Adam pointed out.

"But if she was crazy she'd still be a genius. Just like me." Felicity reminded.

"Yeah that's true." Adam said wrapping an arm around Felicity's shoulders.

* * *

About halfway though the party/event/fair/whatever it is, it was time for presents and caketopia so Felicity went over to the water slides to get her daughter but she wasn't there. In a panic, she blurred all across the park thrice but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Adam! I can't find Roslyn!" She said in a very panicked voice.

"Okay calm down have you look everywhere?"

"Three times, she no where to be found." Felicity said having obviously not calmed down at all.

"Okay everyone scatter search everywhere. Look for any trance of her find my daughter!" Adam said.

Everyone young and old scattered across the property in search of the head and second-in-command's daughter.

They looked everywhere and it was Isabella who came back with a note.

"Adam, she's...been kidnapped."

Adam ripped the note out of her hand so fast he almost actually ripped it as he frantically read over the note.

"Oh no it's her." Adam sighed angrily.

"Who her?" Isabella asked notably worried as she looked over the note in his hand failing to notice what Adam did.

"Kristina." Adam said simply.

Isabella went paper pale only knowing one Kristina. "Kristina? Felicity's mother? That Kristina?" She asked angrily.

"That would be the one." Adam muttered bitterly.

Isabella kicked a random rock so hard it almost wound up where Kristina was SUPPOSE to be. "I though we got rid of her years ago."

"Guess she fund her back." Adam said hitting a tree so hard it knocked two other tree's over as it fell.

Isabella took a deep breath. "Done? 'Cause you have a daughter to rescue and a mother-in-law to murder brutally."

"Yeah you go get Felicity. I think I know where to look tell her to meet me on the fifth floor." Adam said.

Isabella took the note from Adam and blurred off to Felicity.

"Felicity, I have news." Isabella said.

Felicity turned to Isabella still completely paniced and Isabella handed her the note.

"That, bitch! When I get my hands on her I'm going to choke her until her eyes pop out! Where's Adam?" She asked.

"The fifth floor, he told me to have you…" Isabella started but didn't finish because had already blurred off.

* * *

On the fifth floor she found Adam starring at what had been her mothers personal room for relaxation.

"I think she's in here. What better place to hide than right under our noses?" Adam asked.

However, before they could even touch the door. It suddenly flung open.

Inside the room that had not been touched since was there last was Kristina and tied to a chair behind her was Roslyn.

A huge smile crossed Roslyn's face from the otherside of the door. Kristina was unconscious on the floor behind her since she figured they'd want to kill her themselves. "Mom! Dad!" She said hugging them both. "You'll never guess what!"

"We appearently raised a small ninja?" Adam asked.

"Well, yeah but you'll never guess how I did it!" Roslyn said rocking back and forth on her heals.

"Well calm down and tell us." Felicity said

Roslyn's smile only widened she didn't care if she was just kidnapped, she couldn't be happier. "How about I just show you?" She said before suddenly 'appearing' across the hall.

"You have powers!?" Adam said shocked

"Appearently!" Roslyn sad excitedly. "Isn't that great! Just like you guys have!"

"Well that's great!" Adam said cuffing Kristina.

"You're not gonna kill her?" Roslyn asked in surprise. "I left her alive knowing that you guys would want to."

"Well, probably, yeah." Adam said.

"Oh, there's no question on that." Felicity said simply.

"Your mother gets the honors, unless she wants me too because I have an idea." Adam said.

"Killing my own mother? Of course, I'm up for that but it's no fun when she's unconscious." Felicity said with a smirk.

"Roslyn, I think you should go see aunty Isa and give us a minute." Adam said.

Roslyn kind of wanted to watch but she knew it would get VERY bloody. "Ok." She said before blurring off to her aunt.

"I'll get the knives." Adam said.

"But I sort of wanna do what I told Isa I would do." Felicity said looking at Kristina in thought.

"Should I leave you alone?" Adam asked.

"Your choice." Felicity said using that one pressure point to wake her up.

Kristina sat up right and the first thing she saw was her daughter look furious.

"I know that for whatever reason you just have some kind of weird thing against me but what kind of psychopath kidnaps their own GRANDDAUGHTER!" Felicity shouted far beyond furious.

"THE KIND THAT WANTS BACK WHAT YOU STOLE FROM HER!"

"I NEVER STOLE ANYTHING FROM YOU!" Felicity hissed though gritted teeth. "You didn't have a job or anything! Everything you had you had you sleazed out of my father! The money, the manor!" She paused for a second looking down. "Me."

"You were more effort than you were worth!"

"Like you put in any!" Felicity hissed lookin back up at her. "You barely even know my name much less my personality, what I like, what I'm afraid of, when I was on the table you probably never even noticed I was gone!"

"I noticed I didn't constenly have a headache."

"You know what happened to me on that table?!" Felicity hissed in a level off anger that shouldn't even be possible. "Straped stark naked to what's literally just a large steel table?! Being beaten, tortured, injected with pretty much everyone chemical on the planet and then some, raped! Even got pregnant once because of it but they killed the baby right after it was born… but you know what?! He would always come in and chat with me, made sure I stayed alive, not only kept me fed but made sure I had all the nutrients nessessary for a well balanced diet. So, all and all, I can't really complain because he treated me a HELL of a lot better than you ever did!"

Kristina was speechless which was how Adam liked it

Felicity grabbed onto her mother's neck with a cold-hearted glare. "Give me one reason I shouldn't squeeze and kill you right now. With the super strenth I could decapitate you as if crunching an empty soda can. Since you're an absolute idiot, that means cut your head off, of course, that would be the quicker and less painful option… maybe if you try reallly hard you could talk me into that one."

"F..Felicity please you wouldn't kill me right? Just take me to prison please I'm sorry for everything." She stammered out.

"It's about tweny-nine years too late for that, Kristina." Felicity hissed emphasising each syllable of her mother's name as she tighten her grip slightly but not enough to cause any real damage or prevent her from talking.

"Please, just tell what I can do! Please don't kill me!?" She begged starting to cry.

Felicity clenched her eyes shut. "We already gave you that option." She said sounded kind of weak as she made a fist causing her mother's head to fall onto the flood. "I picked the wrong day to wear my favorite shirt. Now there's blood all over it." She said as if she had not just committed matricide.

"Blood cleans out easy, you know that." Adam said.

"Thank goodness for that, but where do we despose of the decapitated bitch?" Felicity asked having not thought of that part.

"Oh, I'll take care of that you go change and enjoy the party." Adam said

"Well, ok." Felicity said giving her husband a kiss. "You promise you'll be back right afterwards though?"

"Promise, now go have some fun." Adam said.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." Felicity said before blurring down to the third floor.

* * *

Adam wrapped the body in the carpet and flung it over his went into the basement and threw it in the incinerator.

They had both made it back to the party at the same time.

"See, told you I would be here." Adam said.

"I knew you would, I was mostly just messing with you." Felicity said with a smile as if nothing had just happened.

"You thought it would take me forever." Adam said Roslyn appeared beside them.

"Is she dead?" Roslyn asked curiously.

"Yes, she is." Felicity said.

"Good." Roslyn said with a sigh of relief awkwardly rubbing the back of her head. This was not something she did often. "I can see why I never met her."

"Yeah, that's why she's a bitch or she was." Adam said

"She's still a bitch, just a dead one." Felicity said simply before noticing the way she was rubbing the back of her head. "Wait, did she actually hurt you?" She asked worriedly regreting choosing the quick way.

"Well, just a little whne she knocked me out." Roslyn said.

Adam moved her hand and hair to check for damage. "There's a bump but nothing major." He said angrily.

"Daddy, calm down, I'm alright."

Adam sighed. "We just worry, ok? Kristina was truely a horrible person, just like all the other people your mother and I have killed."

"She was that bad?"

"More than you could ever imagine." Felicity said looking down. "But you're lucky you were born in the generation you were, in our generation in this dimension you would have to assume that at the very least 1 out of 4 people are out to kill you and 86 percent of the people who aren't are nothing more than mindless robots."

"Isn't that an exaggeration?"

"I really wish I could say it was." Felicity said simply.

"I am lucky then, but I have you two." She said hugging them.

* * *

A/N: Such a great, but odd family! Leave a review please! See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Roslyn woke up excited in spite of almost being kidnapped a few days ago. Why was she so excited? Because her mother and father had agreed to train her in her powers. She showered dressed and rushed out to find them.

Since they weren't in their room she predictably found them both in the library.

"You two spend more time here than in your own room." She said smiling.

"We like it here." Felicity said simply smiling at her daughter. "Are you ready for your training?"

"Yes, please!" She said happily.

"Alright then, follow me to the training center." Felicity said blurring off knowing that she knows where that is.

She got there and was surprised to see the whole room was padded. "What's with this?"

Felicity looked around and it clicked what she was confused over. "Oh, the room's always been padded, we don't want to hurt the trainees too badly ourselves so we got it padded."

"So, you wanna start with super strength or speed?" Adam asked since she had shown that she has the strength plenty of times as well.

"Can I start with strength please?" She asked.

"Alright, control or use?" Felicity asked just like twelve years ago with Isabella.

"Um...control first."

"Alright, then I'm up." Felicity said pulling out on of those punching bags and hung it up. "These things are indestructible, please don't break them." She said simply glancing back at her husband.

Adam laughed. "Oh sure you break one indestructible punching bag and your wife never lets you live it down."

"Isabella broke one, you broke TWELVE." Felicity corrected. "And you probably STILL can't complete such a simple exercise."

"I could so!"

Felicity stepped back, "Then prove it, you know the rules, one hit, full draw, no reaction."

"Fine." Adam stepped up to the bag and hit it. and nothing happened

"Ok, I stand corrected, I'm sorry." Felicity apologized before turning to her daughter. "So, you wanna learn how to do that instead of breaking it like your father and aunt did when they were in training?" Roslyn nodded vigorously so Felicity explained it to her the same exact way as the other times.

Roslyn walked up and hit it. The bag flew across the room and slammed into the wall.

Felicity walked over to the bag finding it to sure enough, be broken. "Am I a bad mutant or something? I can't even do that when I try to."

"No, she has her fathers control which is good and bad depending on the situation."

"True, I guess since I am the only mutant who isn't a Garcia-Shapiro by blood, just marriage." Felicity said getting another bag and putting it up.

"You're faster than the rest of us." Adam said.

"I'm also better at control but that's probably because I STILL suck at actually using."

"No, you don't." Adam said.

Felicity turned to the punching bag she just put up and hit it as hard as she could and it swung like crazy but didn't break off or take ANY damage what-so-ever.

"Oh come on!" She huffed.

She turned back to her husband motioning to the bag. "See?"

"You're thinking about it too much just hit it." Adam said

Felicity tried that 'just hitting it' but ended up passing her own test. Frustrated, she kicked the bag. The chain broke so she went over and took a look at it. "Really?!" She shouted… no damage.

"Wow! That is weird." Roslyn said.

Felicity turned to her daughter before putting the same bag up with a different chain. "Sorry, we made this about us didn't we?"

"Yeah, but it was fun." Roslyn said.

"But we're here to train you. So breath and try again focusing on the movement instead of the force." Felicity explained awkwardly.

"Right." Roslyn said taking a deep breath and hitting the bag again.

Felicity held her breath as the fist connected. Nothing happened. "That's my girl!" Felicity said.

"I did it!" Roslyn said with a large smile.

"Why does everyone have better strength control than I dis?" Adam asked

"The same reason everyone with powers is stronger than I am." Felicity said but didn't say the last part out loud.

"Maybe girls have better control than boys?" Roslyn suggest.

"I guess that's possible." Adam said with a shrug.

"Seems to be true. We have no other boys to test that theory with." Felicity shrugged.

"We probably will when Slate's older." Roslyn reminded.

"Do you think so?" Adam asked.

"Well, I don't see why he wouldn't." Roslyn observed.

"Well we don't know if you got the powers from me or your mother so.." Adam shrugged.

"Well, I guess that's true so we'll just have to wait and see then." Roslyn agreed.

"Yeah, so I guess we move on to use." Adam said.

Roslyn nodded. "Ok."

"Okay, this one is easy we will set up a simulation of objects all you have to do is get through them by figuring how much strength you'll need." Adams said.

Roslyn nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

"It's harder than it sounds." Felicity said.

Roslyn shrugged. "Alright then, I'll still give it a shot."

"Alright I'll go program things." Adam said blurring away

* * *

Roslyn turned to her mother. "What did I just get myself into?"

"You'll see." Felicity smirked.

Roslyn sighed knowing that can't end well. A wooden wall popped up in front of them. "He's starting off easy on you." Felicity said.

Roslyn looked at the wall wondering what she was suppose to do with it. Was she suppose to break it down? Trying that she made it through.

"Good now let's try something harder." Adam said over the comm as a cement wall appeared. Roslyn's ninja star eyes scanned the wall for any kind of imperfection. There was not a single one to be found..

She aimed a punch at the middle knowing that according to physics, that's the weakest spot. The wall still stood but there was a hole in it large enough for her to fit through. 'All you have to do is get through.' Roslyn reminded herself climbing through the hole.

"Good! You're learning." Felicity said.

'Already made it farther then I did.' Felicity thought since though she had her powers first Adam had helped her try and get stronger to little avail.

"Let's try metals now, if you're ready." Adam said.

"Ready." Roslyn said getting into position.

"Let's start with metal concrete blend." Adam said as the wall appeared in front of her.

"Original." Roslyn observed before using a kick this time. The wall did not break and her foot hurt now as she hopped around.

"Not as good that time." Adam said.

Roslyn gritted her teeth putting weight on the foot and looked at the wall in thought. Where she kick left a small crack but barely anything and she's definitely not gonna try THAT again. She glanced back at the last wall, grabbed a large piece of concrete and tried hitting it with that instead. The concrete piece shattered and the crack got a little bigger. Seeing that would take too long, Roslyn got an idea and headed back through both broken walls back to her mother. "Can I borrow you're nun-chucks?" She asked unsure if the answer would be yes or not.

"No, you have to use your own strength."

"Figures." Roslyn said with a sigh before turning back to the walls with an idea from here that could either work or seriously injure her. Possibly both.

"Roslyn, what are you thinking?" Felicity asked.

"I'm thinking that if I start from here using my super speed to back in up for power I might be able to make it through." Roslyn said thoughtfully.

"As long as you don't go head first it should." Felicity said.

Roslyn decided to try it putting her fist out before blurring towards the wall hoping to break the wall instead of her hand.

Luckily she did break the wall unfortunately she also broke her hand.

Roslyn held her injured hand in pain. "Well, that was stupid." She muttered.

"Maybe we should stop for the day?" Adam asked.

Roslyn nodded, "I think I broke my hand."

"I'll be right down." Adam said as the walls vanished and Felicity came over to her.

"Hold out your hand." She said. Roslyn held out her injured hand to her mother. She couldn't move any of her fingers at all. "Oh, you broke it good." She said looking at the fingers. She pulled out her sonic screwdriver feeling guilty for encouraging her to do that.

"It's okay mom I've had worse remember when I fell down the stairs?" Roslyn asked

"How could I forget?" Felicity mumbled as she activated the screwdriver fixing her daughter's hand.

"A broken leg and ankle and you still wanted to swim." Adam said walking over to her.

"Well, of course!" Roslyn said in a duh! voice. "There's no excuse not to swim."

"That's my girl." Adam said smiling.

"But you haven't swam today." Felicity reminded.

"I will and you know it."

"Of course you will, you wouldn't be Roslyn Garcia-Daniels if you weren't." Felicity said since in Hispanic culture a child has two last names: a primary which is their father's primary last name and a secondary which is their mother's maiden primary last name.

Roslyn smiled proudly as both her parents ruffled her hair

"Now, let me see your hand again." Felicity told her since she had fixed it.

She held out her hand and bent each finger easily. "All better!" She said happily

"Well, then you could go swimming now if you want." Felicity said. Roslyn was gone before Felicity finished.

* * *

"She really loves to swim." Adam said.

"Well, she is your daughter." Felicity quoted from when she was seventeen.

"Yeah, I am so proud."

Felicity shrugged. "At least she's not wearing shoes."

"Yeah I gave up on that years ago. At least she wears socks."

"I still don't understand the problem you have with that, I never wear shoes or socks and I'm perfectly fine. Besides, the socks just make it more dangerous because there's literally no traction where your feet have their natural traction from the dermal papili in your skin." Felicity complained. They've had this conversation way too many times.

"Socks keep her feet safe." Adam said.

"You have your stratum lucidium which does a whole lot better job at protecting your feet than a single thin layer of loosely knit cloth. You're feet are literally designed to protect themselves." Felicity explained knowing pretty much everything there is to know on the subject.

"Felicity, you just won't let this drop will you?"

Felicity shook her head. "Not until you give me some logic on this that actually makes since."

"I just, want her a bit safer." Adam said.

"She would be safe without the socks though… well… as safe as Roslyn will ever be. Besides, if you believe that socks are safer then why have you never tried to get me to wear them?" Felicity asked in the most amazing point ever. "Do you not care about my safety like you do hers."

"Of course I do, but I know you and your too stubborn to consider it." Adam said making an excellent counter point and Felicity knew that was true.

"In fact, I bet you couldn't go one day with socks on." Adam challenged. Felicity's eyes narrowed. She was never one to back down from a challenge. "I bet you I could."

"Sounds like a bet what happens to the loser?" Adam asked.

"Loser gives the winner a back rub." Felicity said knowing that she'll probably need it after a full day wearing socks.

"Sounds like a deal to me." Adam said offering his hand

Felicity shook it before blurring off, getting socks on, and blurring back. However, when she tried to stop the socks kept her sliding and she crashed right into Adam proving her point on socks being more dangerous.

"Okay, in this one instance socks made it hard to stop." Adam said

"My point's still valid." Felicity said before standing back up and almost falling right back down but she caught her balance. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine are you?" Adam chuckled.

"I'm fine but I'm not gonna lie this feels REALLY weird." Felicity said looking down at her not bare feet. "Then again, so did clothes in general when I first got of the table. I guess my body's just not use to having something there."

"Well, you could take them off." Adam said.

Felicity shook her head with a smirk. "Not a chance."

"You'll give in." Adam said with confidence.

"I think you've got us mixed up." Felicity corrected confidently. "I never give in."

"You do when it comes to your feet." Adam said.

"I'll be fine." Felicity agreed slightly hesitant. It's not like they're full shoes. Just socks. Doofenshrimtz could have put the needle through socks… they're not preventing anybody from anything."

"Ah, but he didn't." Adam said.

"That's because I was wearing sandals when he captured me." Felicity stated as a fact of course remembering EVERY little detail of that day. "He might have if I was wearing any to begin with but I wasn't."

"You'd think he would have bought socks." Adam said.

"That would have been a completely unnecessary waste of time." Felicity reminded. "What would he gain from doing that?"

"You would wear shoes just not socks."

Felicity tried really hard to make any sense of that logic before cracking up. "If that's how you think it works then I didn't do a very good job at explaining why I'm afraid of shoes."

"Maybe." Adam said turning red.

"Seriously though, what was you're logic there?" Felicity asked.

"I am not sure really."

"Ok, but can we please stop talking about Doofenshmertz?" Felicity asking knowing that he probably wants to, too.

"Yeah, right sorry. So, want to go for a swim?" He asked sarcastically.

"That's not funny, Adam. Besides, I'm getting hungry." Felicity said since Adam STILL has to always cook for her.

"I need to teach Roslyn to cook." Adam said.

* * *

Instantly Roslyn was back "You're cooking!?" She asked excitedly covered in water.

"Ok, if you try and teach her how to cook just try and avoid sexist pans." Felicity said in an inside joke that just confused Roslyn.

"What do you mean mom?" She asked.

Felicity chuckled, "That's an interesting story actually. You see, when we were 16 your father let me help make lunch but when I was trying to boil the water I kind of… blew it up. So naturally, I accused the pan of being sexist so that became kind of an inside joke with us."

"That makes no sense mom. Pans can't be sexist." Roslyn said

"Yes she's on my side!" Adam said.

"She doesn't know where we were when this happened though." Felicity reminded.

"So, she's still on my side."

"You gave up on that side when I reminded you that we were in a virtual reality at the time so anything could happen." Felicity reminded.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"So, she's actually on her own side." Felicity concluded simply. "In the meantime, I'm still hungry."

"Right, Roslyn are you hungry?"

Roslyn nodded, she's always hungry for something her dad made, just like she always has energy to swim.

"What do you two want?"

"Raviolis?" Roslyn suggested.

"I'll do you one better how about sea food raviolis?" Adam asked knowing they both loved seafood

"That's perfect!" Roslyn said excitedly.

"Well let's go! You can help me make them." Adam said

The three of them blurred off to the nearest kitchen but Felicity fell again. "Uh, mom, why are you wearing socks?" Roslyn asked in confusion having just noticed that.

"I made a bet with your dad that I could wear them all day." She said defiantly

"Oh well, I'm sure you can do it." Roslyn said helping her mom back up to her feet.

"She's on my side!" Felicity said happily

"I still say you'll cave." Adam said confidently as he started making the raviolis.

"Never!" Felicity said.

"We'll, just see about that." Adam said with a smirk.

"I will win." Felicity said.

Roslyn rolled her eyes. "You guys are so weird."

"And you're not?" Adam asked.

"I am, but you guys are a special kind of weird."

"Thank you." They both said.

"Yeah, normal's overrated." Roslyn agreed walking up to her dad.

"That's our girl."

"So, can I help?" Roslyn asked.

"Sure why don't you boil the water?" Adam said.

"Ok!" Roslyn said before turning to the water. As if the universe loved to remind us that she's Felicity's daughter... she blew it up. Just like her mother did. She stared at it in shock for a while before turning to her father, pointing the the pan, and saying, and I quote, "That pan was sexist."

Felicity just laughed it off pulling out a different pan since unlike back on the jet, they have many here. "That's my girl." She said ruffling her hair.

"Well, I stand corrected even in reality you can blow up water. But pans are not sexist."

Roslyn wiped some ash from her face from the explosion. "Well, I am Roslyn, I could and do blow anything up."

"Well, I am impressed." Adam said.

Roslyn took a step back. "You should probably just cook though."

"Yeah, guess I should."

After a while they were all enjoying delicious seafood raviolis. "So what other walls can I break?" Roslyn asked.

"It's a surprise if you're still up for it." Felicity told her simply.

"Of course I am!" Roslyn said.

"Then once you're done eating we'll head back there." Adam said finishing his own.

Roslyn rushed through her meal. "Done!"

* * *

"Alright then, lets go." Adam said and they all headed back to the training center.

"Okay, so, what's this new wall?" Roslyn asked.

"Next is actually an unknown substance." Adam said as a sparkly looking wall came up. "You won't always know what everything is."

Roslyn stared at it trying to figure out what it is when she realize something. "Wood, concrete, concrete/metal blend; well, it is a Fan-fiction." Roslyn said causing the wall to shatter like glass confusing Felicity.

"Roslyn, what did you just do?" She asked.

Roslyn looked back at her mom with a smirk. "I broke the fourth wall."

"The fourth wall?" Adam asked

"Yes, the wood wall was the first wall, the concrete wall was the second wall, the blended one was the third wall, so that was the fourth wall." Roslyn explained. "And that's how you break the fourth wall."

"What do you mean it's a fan-fiction?" Adam asked.

"It's not a Fan-fiction. It's the real world." Roslyn said causing the wall to rebuild itself. "Actually no, it's a Fan-fiction." It shattered again so you just kept going back and forth literally playing with the fourth wall.

"So, wait is this the real world?" Felicity asked

Roslyn went to the other side of the shattered wall carefully before saying. "Yes, yes it is." Separating her from her parents with the fourth wall.

"Ah! what happened to my daughter?" Adam asked.

"Isn't she just on the other side of that wall?" Felicity asked confused.

"I don't know she did not explain well." Adam said.

* * *

Roslyn appeared in a pitch black bedroom with the exection of the light illuminating from a phone onto the emotionless face of a seventeen year old girl who was currently writing out into a pm everything that you see here. Which kind of creeped Roslyn out and it was even worse the more she typed.

"Umm, who are you?" She asked.

The girl switch to a different story for a second before turning to Roslyn having good night vision because of her photophobia but she didn't say anything. It was kind of stupid that she couldn't figure out that this girl was Out With a Woosh and A Thunk, one of the coauthors of this amazing story.

"Please tell me who are you?"

Thunk sighed, she did not like talking. "I'm the coauthor of this story Out With a Woosh and a Thunk."

"This story and also co-author?" She asked.

"I basically half created and control your world through this phone and occasionally my netbook." Thunk explained typing all this up. "You broke the fourth wall then walked through it, what did you think was going to happen?"

"Not this, but okay. So whose the other?" She asked.

Thunk sat up, "You know what? It's February, and I have to get ready for school, just go bug him." She said and Roslyn disappeared from thin air because I can make her do whatever I want.

* * *

She reappeared in another dark room this time lit by the screen of a laptop. In front of the laptop she could see the relaxed looking face of an nineteen year old boy. He was also typing as she watched on.

"So, I'm guessing your the other author?" Roslyn asked awkwardly.

"That would be me I'm Batmarcus. Nice to meet you, are you aware you shattered the fourth wall?"

"Yeah but I definitely didn't expect this." Roslyn said looking around. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"The light bulb died and I have not changed it." Batmarcus shrugged

Roslyn shrugged, "Ok… how can I back home? My parents are probably really worried."

"You really just have to ask or say that this is the real world." Batmarcus said smiling.

Batmarcus got an email from Thunk, '14 Billion: Why would you tell her that. Since when do we have their best interests at heart?'

He emailed her back: 'When it comes to Roslyn, since always.'

Roslyn looked at that with a frown. "What about with my parents?"

"Oh their fine, worried, but fine."

"But you don't care what happens to them?" Roslyn asked. Right as another email came in that I don't feel like actually sending. 'Oh, we care, we just prefer bad things, it's fun to torture them.'

"We do not torture them!"

Thunk rolled her eyes and typed. 'Yes we do, we've LITERALLY tortured then.'

"No, we tortured Adam, but not your mom that was Skye and we're sorry."

'In my defense, I wasn't part of the team yet for either of them.' Thunk messaged.

"That's true, but in my own defense if it were not for that you would not have powers or be as smart as you are." Batmarcus said to Roslyn

"I guess there's a bright side to everything then but I should really get out of the real world." Roslyn said remembering what he told her.

"Right, you should. We'll see you around, but you won't see us again."

"Hopefully not." Roslyn said before disappearing.

* * *

In the training room Roslyn walked back out and the wall disappeared

"Where were you Roslyn?" Felicity asked worried hugging her daughter.

"In a very weird place." She said shrugging

"Adam, what WAS that wall made of?" Felicity asked, Roslyn was the first to make it through that one.

"Not sure it just sort of started to turn up." Adam shrugged.

"Huh, that's really odd." Felicity observed looking at the shattered wall. "She is the first to make it through the fourth wall though."

"You now have a house record." Adam said.

"Victory!" Roslyn shouted.

"So what was on the other side?" Adam asked.

Roslyn hesitated but told her parents what she saw, or didn't see really since it was dark.

"So we're ruled by teenagers?"

"Apparently, kind of a creepy thought for me so I can imagine what it must be like for you two since you're older than them." Roslyn said awkwardly.

"No, I can except that." Adam shrugged

"Well, ok then, it's still kind of weird for me at least."

"No, I can except it, too." Felicity said

Roslyn chuckled "I said that it's weird for me." she corrected.

"You get used to this sort of thing." Felicity said.

"So, is there a fifth wall?" Roslyn asked changing the subject.

"No, I don't think so, other than metal." Adam said.

"Then, should we just move onto speed?" Roslyn asked turning to her mom.

"If you still have the energy."

"I'm pretty sure I do." Roslyn said with a nod.

"Well then on to speed." Felicity said.

"Ok, so how does the speed training go?" Roslyn asked.

"Well, it's just an obstacle curse." Adam said.

Roslyn almost said that it sounds simple enough but remembered how that went with strength use.

"Not simple to you?" Adam asked.

"It sounds like it, I'm just hesitant to say so again."

"Well, don't worry, it'll be okay and less likely to break your bones."

"Ok, then, I assume Mom's gonna teach this one, though?" Roslyn guessed.

"Well, yeah I guess she should." Adam said a bit disappointed he would not get to teach his daughter something.

Adam remembered something that was always included in Felicity's speed training and hoped she's wasn't gonna do it with her.

"Okay, first I want you to run in a straight line and stop before the wall." She said pointing to the padded wall.

"Got it." Roslyn said then did as she was told. Just as she tried to stop she hit the wall bouncing off and landing on her butt.

"Well, at least it was padded." Roslyn said standing up.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Felicity asked.

Roslyn thought about it for a while than shook her head.

"Focus, you concentrate too much and you will trip too little and you won't stop when you want to."

Roslyn nodded understanding. "Should I try it again, then?"

"Yes, if you want to."

Since she was already at that wall she turned to a different one and tried again trying to focus less this time. The result was halfway across she tripped and fell. "Ok, I obviously need to feed a balance." Roslyn observed standing back up.

"That's the tricky part." Adam said.

"Any suggestions on figuring that medium out?" Roslyn asked either of them.

"Well it's different for everyone you just have to find what's right for you." Felicity said

"Which will involve a lot of tripping and running into walls?" Roslyn asked.

"Yea and you have not even reached the obstacle course yet.

"Obviously not."

"You're lucky the walls are padded though. I had to learn all this stuff the hard way on the field, where the walls are most definitely not padded." Felicity explained.

"Yeah, that's not fun trust me." Adam said remembering a few of those steel walls

"I can imagine from when I hit the third wall, at least that was just my hand though." Roslyn said flinching slightly at the thought of hitting a real wall the same way she hit the padded one.

"Yeah, as you can clearly imagine, not fun."

"So, now what?" Roslyn asked.

"Now, you can keep trying or be done for today." Adam said

Roslyn looked at the wall determinedly. She was a klutz, almost everyone knows it so she was probably really high on required focus level so she tried again. Though she did manage to slow down she still hit the wall tough at a slower speed. "Ok, getting closer." Roslyn observed trying again with a little bit less focus. She stopped inches from from the wall. "I did it!" Roslyn shouted happily.

"Great job, Roslyn!" Adam said hugging her.

"Thank you, Daddy." Roslyn said then glanced over at her mom.

Felicity smiled and hugged them both. "I'm proud of you." She said.

"So, what's this about an obstacle course?" Roslyn asked.

"It's lots of running, jumping, swinging, and climbing at high speed." Felicity said.

"So, that's next?" Roslyn asked.

"Yes I'll go program it in. It's based on the ultimate ninja obstacle course." Adam said. He left to program it.

Roslyn's jaw dropped when the ninja warrior course came up out of the ground. "He wasn't joking?" She asked.

"When have you known me to joke?" Adam asked over the intercom. "Especially about stuff like this?"

"Well...Okay point taken." Roslyn huffed

"Now, just like the show, try and get through each obstacle as quickly as possible and even though you love it so much, do NOT touch the water. Of course, unlike the show, since you'll be doing it with super speed but you have one minute." Felicity explained pulling out the special stop watch and turning to the camera. "Which I still think is way too long."

"Okay, fine how about 15 seconds?" Adams voice rang out.

"That's better." Felicity said before turning to her daughter who was still staring at the course. "You ready?"

"Um sure, yeah." She said nervously

She walked up the the start of the course which was set up EXACTLY like the first stage of the 27th competition so: slide step, rolling escargot, giant swing, jumping spider, half pipe attake, warped wall, spinning bridge, tarzan rope, ropeladder.

"Ready?" Adam asked

Roslyn hesitantly nodded so Felicity called go starting the timer and she was off. She did well too until she hit the spinning bridge. At that point, she lost her footing falling into the water.

"So close." Adam said through the comm

Roslyn floated on her back in the water. "Yeah, just one little mistake."

"I think you're done for the day." Felicity said walking over

"Alright, fair enough." Roslyn said getting out of the water.

"Don't worry, you can try again tomorrow. Now, go relax."

"Alright Mom, you know where to find me." Roslyn said before blurring off to the pool.

"You know she'll try all day tomorrow?" Adam said

"Until she gets it right at least. She got the determination we both have." Felicity said agreeing.

"That makes me a proud parent."

"Me too, we raised her right, you and I." Felicity agreed.

"Yes we did tough should we send her to school like a real school?" Adam asked.

"Well, I never went to school and look how I turned out but as a parent I'd have to say yes. She's smart enough to not but it could be good for her." Felicity said after little thought.

"So, we're agreed, we'll talk to the other parents as well." Adam said

"Alright, but I'd be very surprised if any of them see it as a bad idea." Felicity said and the two of them went off the find the other parents.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Well, I don't see why not it sounds like a great idea." Connor agreed since Adam had just explained to them.

"Yeah, there's no reason Slate and the others shouldn't at least try to be as normal as they can." Isabella agreed seeing no reason to object.

"So, we're agreed then all the kids are going to school." Adam said

"Won't Roslyn have to wear shoes if she goes to school though?" Isabella asked mainly to Felicity, that's good news for Adam.

"No." Adam suprised them all by saying.

"Isn't that a rule for all schools in the U.S. though?" Katie asked confused.

"It is, but I have a way around it."

"Really?" Felicity asked having not heard of this plan. "What is it?"

I've been working on a system that makes it look like she's wearing shoes when she not really."Adam said.

"Well, that's perfect then, do you happen to have two?" Felicity asked since though she never has gone and never will go to school. There's a lot of other places she can't.

"Yes I did." Adam said.

"Perfect then… I can't believe we never thought of the before." Felicity observed since it was kind of obvious looking back on it.

"Actually, I did, but then I got that concussion while fighting the other me and frgot about it for a few years." Adam said.

"Oh, well then I just feel stupid." Felicity said simply.

"Don't feel that way." Adam shrugged.

"But I should have thought of that. I mean, it's me and Roslyn that it was causin the inconvenience to." Felicity reminded.

"Well, that's just why I thought of it you two are a very high prority for me." Adam said

"True, one of if not the top priorities but it's still obvious in retrospect."

"Yeah, I guess I should have told you."

"That wouldn't have stopped me from feeling stupid though."

"Don't, we've had lots of other things to worry about." Adam said.

"Alright, so, do you know what school they're going to be going to," Felicity asked changing the subject. "or do we need to figure that out?"

"We need to figure that out." Adam said simply.

"Then it looks like we have some research to do." Isabella observed

"Okay half of us take public schools the other half take provate schools to look at fair?" Gretchen asked.

"Sounds good, but who get's which?" Adam asked.

"Girls get private, boys get public."

"Alright, since none of us are gay that splits exactly. So, let's get to work." Felicity said

"Got it, everybody scatter!" Adam said waving his arm.

* * *

Everyone 'scattered' researching anywhere they could for the type of school they were assigned.

It was about five hours before they all met up again with several stacks of papers

It took around another hour and a half for them all to go through the school they narrowed it down to and decide on the best.

"So, we're going with the Danville private school for exceptional children?" Adam asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement, it seemed like the obvious choice.

"Good, now I guess we fill out the forms and tell the kids." Adam said

"Preferably not in that order, we should probably tell the kids first." Isabella pointed out.

"Oh, yeah right um, giant family meeting?" Adam suggested.

"Seems like the quickest way." Felicity agreed. "So, everyone get their own child or children in Ferb and Gretchen's case and meet back here?"

"I still don't see how we got twins." Gretchen said.

Felicity started to explain it medically but Gretchen stopped her. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh sorry." Felicity said blushing.

"It's ok, lets just all get the kids." Gretchen said.

"Alright then, lets go people." Isabella said.

Everyone went off to get their respective children.

* * *

The first people in the library were Adam, Felicity, and Roslyn. Though Roslyn was beyond curious, she didn't push on it. She was fairly patient on stuff like that. However, when Isabella and Connor came in, Slate was quite the opposite. "Come on! What is it you need to tell me?!" He asked impatiently.

"You wait until everyone's here." Isabella said.

"Please! You know I suck at waiting!" Slate begged.

"To bad you have to."

"But, Mom!" Slate started to whine then saw his cousin and completely dropped it half-running up to her. "Hey Lyn! Where have you been all day?"

"Training and swimming." Roslyn said smiling.

"So, Aunt Felicity and Uncle Adam agreed to train you?!" Slate asked with a huge smile.

"Yes and I'm getting really good."

"Of course you are, there was no doubt you wouldn't pick it up quickly." Slate said confidently. "I'm so jealous though, it must be really cool to have powers."

"It is, but don't worry you'll probably get powers too."

"But we don't know that for sure. You did but both your parents do when only on of mine do." Slate reminded.

"I know that, but I have confidence you will."

"Hopefully, I will!" Slate said excitedly.

"I know you will." Roslyn said smiling.

"AND THEN I'LL BE LIKE A SUPER HERO!"

"Well, kind of." Roslyn said.

While they were talking the rest of the kids and parents had gotten there so it was time for the news.

"So, we as parents were wondering how you all would like to get out of the house every now and then?" Gretchen asked.

"Sure, it would be nice to meet some kids outside of just the six of us." Alisha agreed liking the sound of that, Alisha Fletcher is Ferb and Gretchen's daughter, coming up on eleven years old, she's rather small for her age and has pixie cut brown hair medium brown hair, none of the kids in the manor really follow the new styles with all those weird spikes. Her twin brother Haydon doesn't really look much lie her is about average height for his age and has short ginger red hair.

"Yeah I would like that." Aaron said. Aaron was James and Adyson 1's son he himself was approaching eleven with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and bright green eyes. He was slightly short for his age, but not very.

"Well, on that topic, we were actually thinking about sending you guys to school." Felicity said not sure what their reactions will be to the idea.

"Really?" Roslyn asked excitedly.

"Yeah, in fact, we already have one picked out." Adam told her liking her enthusiasm.

"School? Sounds fun." Slate said smiling.

"We could be more like normal kids." Alisha agreed liking the idea.

"I think it would be a great opportunity." Haydon said.

"Aaron? Eve?" Adyson 1 asked since they were left.

"I think it could be fun." Eve said.

"I don't see why not. Like everyone else was saying, it sounds fun." Aaron agreed.

"Good, now how do you feel about a private scholl?" Felicity asked

"That makes sense. We're all a little to smart for public schol." Roslyn pointed out.

The others nodded it was not arrogance just the truth.

"In that case, we had agreed on the Danville Private School for Exceptional Children." Adam told the children.

"That souds like us in a nutshell."

"Then all there's left to do is apply." Felicity said.

"And there are parts you need to fill out each of you."

"Alright, where are they?" Slate asked.

"Just personality tests to see if you will fit in there."

"That works, Uncle Adam, but I actually asked where." Slate

"Oh, right James has them." Adam said as James passed out the packets.

The kids scanned over the question. "Doesn't seem like it'll be much of a problem." Roslyn observed.

"It's not it should only take a few minutes." Adam said

"Alright." Slate agreed. Since they're in the library, where most meetings in the manor take place, all the kids took a seat at the table beginning to fill them out.

"Why does my favorite color matter?" Roslyn asked looking at one of the questions.

Though she didn't understand the point of the question, Roslyn put in soft blue, she's always like that color because it reminds her of water despite water being clear.

"Well, some of these are odd." Aaron said.

Despite the random and/or weirdness of most of the questions, they all got them finished in a few minutes like Adam had said.

"Good, well we will send these and then we just wait." Adam said collecting the forms

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Slate said excitedly after the adults had left.

"I know!" Haydon said.

Roslyn just realized a problem with this looking down at her socked feet, she's never found out about to invention of Adam's.

"What's wrong Ros?" Asked Alisha.

"We can pretty much guarantee that the school requires shoes to be worn." Roslyn pointed out.

"Oh yeah, but I'm sure Uncle Adam will figure out something." Alisha said she had always called Adam this even though he was her godfather not her uncle

"I guess you're right, he's great at that kind of stuff." Roslyn admitted.

"See? Don't worry he'll get something."

"Thanks, Alisha." Roslyn said with a smile.

"No problem, Ros." She said hugging Roslyn.

"I guess I can just asked dad when they get's back."

"Ask dad what?" Adam said reappearing in the room.

Roslyn turned to him slightly phased, you'd think she'd be use to it. "What we're going to do about that stupid rule that you have to wear shoes."

"Oh, I have that taken care of."

"I figured you would, so what's the plan?" Roslyn asked.

"I can't tell you yet it's a surprise." Adam said.

"Oh, ok then." Roslyn agreed not pushing it any further. "I can wait."

"You will have to." Adam said.

"Can you at least tell me?" Slate asked curiously.

"No, because you will tell her."

"Please! I won't! I promise!" Slate begged.

"Sorry Slate, you have to wait."

"That's not fair, Lyn's incredibly patient. She could wait years if she had to, I'm not." Slate whined.

"Believe me, I used to be like you, don't rush things." Adam said

Slate pouted, "I hate waiting."

"I know, but you have to."

"Why do I have to though?"

"Because I said so."

Slate sighed. "Ok, Uncle Adam. When **CAN** we find out?"

"After dinner if you eat all your brussel sprouts." Adam said

Slate sighed, he hated brussel sprouts. That's obviously why he was making that deal. "Fine, fair enough."

"And no scraping them onto Alisha's plate and Alisha you can have extra." Adam said

Alisha whooped she was odd, she loved Brussels sprouts

Roslyn just sat there and watched finding this rather entertaining.

"Roslyn you have to eat all your broccoli." Adam said.

"I'm fine waiting." Roslyn said simply not wanting to eat her broccoli.

"I know you still have to do it."

"How come Alisha get's a vegetable she likes?" Roslyn asked seeing it as unfair, she personally loved carrots.

"Your right you've done nothing wrong, you can have carrots instead fair?"

Roslyn nodded with a smiled giving Alisha a high five.

"No fair!" Slat huffed, he liked broccoli.

"Broccoli or information, your choice." Adam bargined knowing which he'd choose.

"Information." Slate sighed.

"Then you have to eat all your brussel sprouts." Adam said simply.

"Yes, Uncle Adam"

* * *

The next day, it was time for the interveiws, the Thomas family, aka Isabella, Connor, and Slate was up first.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas I understand Slate would like to come to our school correct?" The women asked when they sat down in her office

"That is correct, Mrs. Hunt." Isabella answered in a professional tone. "Our son is extrememly smart and we feel that this school would be best fitting for his abilities.

"Well we do hear that often so you will not mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Not at all." Connor agreed.

"Good, now first, does Slate have any unusual medical issues?"

"Well… there technically is one hereditary thing that is the reason his eyes are like that," Isabella explained. Mrs. Hunt looked at Slate's eyes having not noticed that earlier. "but it's not hindering at all, it just makes you looked kind of unusual. Other than that, no."

"Well that is interesting moving on. Is Slate allergic to any food you know of."

"No he is not." Connor answered. At this point Slate was starting to get antsy but he hid it so that he wouldn't blow this.

"Where has he gone to school before this?"

The three of them got nervous, if anything's going to go wrong, it would be here. "He… actually never has." Isabella said.

"So, he was home schooled then?"

"Well, yeah, I guess you could call it that." Connor said since there's really no easy way to explain the manor.

"Excellent, and you all would rank him at genius level?"

"Yes we would but I'm guessing you'll have to give him some kind of test to make sure?" Isabella asked since it wouldn't make very much sense if she didn't.

"Yes, I will whenever he's ready."

"I'm ready." Slate agreed speaking for the first time since they got to the interview.

"Well, alright then the room is down the hall to the right. Mom and Dad are welcome to look around the campus while your testing."

"Alright." Slate said standing up and heading over there.

"Oh, Mr and Mrs. Thomas could you send the Flynns in please?"

"We will." Connor said before they both shook her hand and headed out.

"Phineas, Katie you're up." Isabella said as they left the room.

* * *

They headed in with Eve and took a seat. "Mr and Mrs. Flynn and this must be Eve."

"That is correct." Katie said with a hand on her daughter's leg.

"Well, based on her home school records it seems like she fits all the qualifications, but she will of course have to take the test after a few basic questions."

"Alright, ask away." Phineas agreed.

"Does Eve have any medical conditions?"

"No, she's fairly healthy." Katie answered.

"Any allergies we should be aware of?"

"Yeah, she's allergic to peanuts." Katie told her.

Mrs. Hunt made a note of that.

"Well, that's all if she's ready she can take the test now."

Eve nodded confidently. "I'm ready."

"Down the hall to the right Slate Thomas has already started it."

"Alright, thank you, Mrs. Hunt." Eve said standing up.

"My pleasure mom and dad should go join the Thomas family on the tour and send me the Fletcher family will you please?"

"We will." Phineas said as the three of them shook her hand the headed out.

"Ferb, Gretchen. You're up." Phineas said.

* * *

The four of them headed into the office, this was going quicker then any of them thought, they're not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing.

"Ah, the Fletchers Haydon and Alisha, Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher?" She said shaking each of their hands.

"That's us, it's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Hunt." Alisha said politely.

"You as well have a seat." They all took their seats. "So do you have thei academic records?" She asked.

Ferb handed her both stacks of papers on that.

"Excellent. So, do you both feel that this school is right for them?" Mrs. Hunt asked reading over the papers

"Yes, as you can see from the academic records, they are both extremely smart and we feel this school would be the best fit for them." Gretchen explained.

"Good, well then allergies do they have any?"

Ferb shook his head. "Not that we know of."

"Excellent, medical conditions?"

"Haydon has some very mild ocd but that's about it." Gretchen answered.

"Mild ocd?"

"Yeah, but he take some medication for it every other morning so it doesn't really effect his everyday life." Gretchen explained.

"Then that should be no trouble. Anything else?"

"No, that's about it." Gretchen said simply.

"Good and Alisha, allergies or medical conditions?"

Alisha shook her head. "Nope."

"Are you both ready for the test?"

Alisha and Haydon looked at eachother in a silent agreement. "Yeah, we're ready." Haydon said.

"Down the hall to the right."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hunt." Alisha said as her and her brother left to the testing room.

Mrs. Hunt turned to the parents. "Mr and Mrs. Fletcher, you're free to explore the campus while they're testing but could you send the Johnsons in?"

"Of course." Gretchen said shaking her hand.

Ferb shook her hand as well and headed out. "James, Adyson 1, you're up with Aaron." Gretchen said.

"Right!"

* * *

The three Johnson's headed inside and Ferb and Gretchen headed off leaving the Garcia-Shapiro's alone. It's a good thing the one with the most patience went last, imagine if Slate went last instead.

"Ah, the Johnson family welcome."

They all shook her hand one by one and took a seat.

"So do you have his school records?"

Adyson 1 handed her the stack of his papers.

"Any allergies?" Mrs. Hunt asked reading the papers

"None that we know of." James said.

"Medical conditions?"

"Nope." Adyson 1 said.

"Would you say he would fit well here?"

"Yeah, he's REALLY smart." Adyson 1 agreed.

"Any other questions you may have?"

"Not that we could think of." Aaron said.

"Then are you ready for the test?

Aaron nodded surprised at how short the interview was.

"Mom, Dad any more questions?"

"No." They both said not able to think of anything.

"Well, alright then. The testing room is down the hall and to the right mom and dad please go join the tour and send me the Garcia-Shapiro's"

"Alright, thank you." James said before shaking her hand again and they headed out. "I think you know who's next." He said to the only remaining family.

* * *

Adam, Felicity, and Roslyn all stood up and walked in. "Hello, you must be the Garcia-Shapiro family." Mrs. Hunt said offering her hand to them.

They all shook her hand but Mrs. Hunt hesitated when she go the Roslyn and with drew her hand. "I'm sorry, we have a problem here."

"Really, what's the problem?" Adam asked.

"We have a strict rule against dyed hair." She said automatically assuming that that can't be her natural hair color.

"Okay, but she does not have dyed hair." Felicity said.

"So, you're telling me that's her natural hair color?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes it is." Adam said defensively.

"That's impossible though, there's no natural pigment that causes blue hair." Mrs. Hayes said confused.

"We, know but believe it or not she has never dyed her hair and we can prove it." Felicity said.

"I'm listening." She said since Felicity said she could prove it.

"It's on her birth certificate."

"Do you have it with you?" She asked.

"Yes." Felicity said taking out the paper.

Mrs. Hunt looked at it then handed it back. "Alright, I'm sorry for assuming."

"It's alright it is an unusual hair color." Roslyn said.

"Alright then." Mrs. Hunt turned to back to Felicity and Adam. "Do you guys have her academic records?"

"Yes." Adam said producing her records.

"Does she have any medical issues we should be aware of?" Mrs. Hunt asked looking over the papers.

"Other than an interesting thing with her eyes no."

Mrs. Hayes looked at her eyes figuring it's the same thing as Slate. "Alright, any allergies?"

"A slight allergy to pollun, but she takes some pills for it every morning." Felicity said.

"That shouldn't be a problem then, her records looks excellent but just like the rest she'll have to take the test whenever she's ready." Mrs. Hunt explained finishing up.

"Can I take it now?" Roslyn asked.

"Sure, it's right down the hall and to the right." Mrs. Hunt said just like with everyone else.

"Thank you, ma'am." Roslyn said leaving the room.

She turned to Adam and Felicity. "And you two are free to join the tour with the others."

"Of course, but we have some more information to share with you." Adam said.

"Alright, what is it?" Mrs. Hunt asked.

"All the kids you interviewed today may take extended time off every now and then, this because of, family issues that seem to occur." Felicity said.

"Well, I suppose that's understandable but realize that they'll have to make up everything that they miss which, trust me, will be a lot." Mrs. Hunt explained.

"Believe me they'll be able to do it." Felicity said with confidence.

"Then that shouldn't be a problem, anything else?" Mrs. Hunt asked.

"No, that's all how long will the test take?"

"It verys depending on the person but usaully about two hours." She answered.

"Alright, you can just call us over the intercome when their all done yeah?"

"I will." Mrs. Hayes said with a nod.

"Good, thank you."

Adam and Felicity both shook her hand again before heading back out.

* * *

They took a walk around the campus and enjoyed what they saw it was a very spacious and open campus.

"Wow, we made the right choice." Katie observed.

"Yes we did." Adam said.

"Yeah, the kids are all going to love it here." Felicity said having no doubt what-so-ever that they'll make it in.

"I hope so."Ferb said.

Not too long afterwards, Mrs. Hunt came up on the intercom.

"Will the Johnson, Garcia Shapiro, Flynn, Flecher, and Thomas families report to the office please?"

Adam checked a clock on the wall. "Hmm... they must have taken their time."

"Yeah, forty five minutes." Gretchen said.

They headed over to the office where they were told to.

All the kids stood there looking bored.

"So, how was the test?" Gretchen asked when they got there.

"Not too bad." Slate shrugged.

"So, you guys wanna take a look around the school or head back to the manor?" Felicity asked.

"I want to look around!" Slate said.

"Alright then, lets go." Felicity said motioning down the hall.

* * *

They did. They loved it Slate was practically drooling when they saw the science rooms.

"So, you guys think we made the right choice?" Adam asked the obvious after they were done.

"YES!" They all said together.

"Well, are you ready to head back to the manor or is there something else you want to do or see first?" Felicity asked with a smile.

"Let's head back." Aaron said.

"Alright then." Felicity pulled out a teleporter and teleported them all back.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review and we'll see you next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Roslyn was excited today was her first day ever f school sh was pacing at superspeed waiting fo the others to wake up.

Aaron had just woken up and found her like this. "You ok there, Rose?"

"No, aren't you ready to go yet?" She asked.

"Rose, it's 4:30 in the morning." Aaron pointed out kind of worried about his friend's mental status. "The school doesn't even up it's doors till 7:15."

"Oh right it's a private school it doesn't start until nine does it?" She asked blushing.

"Exactly, so how about you stop blurring all over the place and either go back to sleep or go swimming, take some of the stress off." Aaron suggested. "If you were you're aunt your eyes would be black right now."

"You're right I'm just nervous a swim will do me good."

"Of course it will, you're Rose Garcia-Daniels." Aaron said still using the nickname. "What can fix anything for you."

"Right, sorry Aaron go back to bed."

"It's okay, see you in a few hours, Rose." Aaron said before heading back to his room.

Roslyn ran to the pool and stepped in gently. She felt calm she always did in the water.

"I don't know how mom could not like this." Roslyn breathed in a state of bliss… or… felicity if you so prefer. "Everyone knows your problems are polar."

"Relaxed?" Asked a voice from her left. She turned and found her dad watching her and smiling.

She smiled back at him. "Of course, I am. I'm in water."

"Yeah water relaxes me too." Adam said.

"Then why don't you come in a join me?" Roslyn asked.

Adam smiled and slid in as he had already been prepared for a swim.

"Nervous Lyn?" He asked.

Roslyn chuckled slightly, that's what Slate calls her, he usually uses her real name. "I was." She said simply. It's impossible for her to be nervous it water though.

"Water calmed you right?"

Roslyn nodded, "Just like it always does."

"Glad you got at least that from me."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if I had gotten my mom's aquaphobia." Roslyn said.

"You would do what she does to release stress." Adam said.

"Her way isn't as fun though." Roslyn said simply.

"True." Adam said.

"I'd have to disagree with that statement." Roslyn turned and found her mom leaning against the wall away from the pool.

"Come on mom hitting things and running are not as fun." Roslyn said.

"I guess it's a matter of opinion." Felicity said simply.

"I guess so. why not come swim?" Roslyn asked innocently.

"You're as bad as your father on that, you know full well I hate water." Felicity said sounding annoyed.

"Can't blame me for trying." Roslyn said.

Felicity was about to say something but was unpleasantly surprised when Roslyn suddenly grabbed her ankle and pulled her in.

Felicity gasped as she came up from the water.

"Roslyn Garcia-Daniels you know I hate water." She said.

"Of course I do." Roslyn said leaning her forearms on the edge of the pool. "If you didn't I would have just asked like I did with Dad."

"Oh when I get out of here you are so grounded!" Felicity said not even noticing she was swimming.

_'Totally worth it.'_ Roslyn thought finding this rather humorous.

"You do know your swimming right?" Adam said.

Felicity looked down. "So, I am, I know HOW to swim. You know that, you've seen me swim before."

"So, why don't you like it? You seem fine right now." Adam said.

"I'm just good at keeping it on the inside." Felicity said pulling herself out of the water.

"You won't admit you liked it." Roslyn said.

"No I did not, and you're still grounded." Felicity said angrily as she rang out her hair and clothes.

"For how long?"

Felicity thought about it for a second, "A month, and that includes no swimming or training."

"Feliss that's a bit extreme." Adam said as Roslyn gasped in horror.

"I see it perfectly fitting."

"No, it's a little extreme your not hurt." Adam said.

"Then what do you think should happen?"

"Grounded for one week no training or swimming."

"Alright, I guess that's fair." Felicity said before blurring off to get on some dry clothes.

"Daddy you can't be serious!'Roslyn said when Felicity was gone.

"You went too far this time, Roslyn." Adam said seriously. "I've joked about doing that to her a number of times but I never actually would and she knows that."

"But a whole week without swimming?" She asked.

"You need to learn that there are consequences to your actions, just be glad I talked your mother out of her idea."

"Yes daddy." She said pouting.

She reluctantly pulled herself out of the water, it wasn't worth it anymore.

"Sorry, Roslyn, but that's how it is."

Roslyn sighed, "Just training and swimming or am I not allowed to talk with my friends and cousin and stuff either?"

"Swimming and training and no theme park."

Roslyn sighed again, "Alright, I guess I can live with that."

"Sorry, but you have to learn not to do things like that."

"True, I guess that was uncalled for." Roslyn said looking down at the ground.

"Yes, now you should go apologize to your mother."

"Yes, Daddy." Roslyn agree before blurring off.

* * *

She appeared in front of her parents room and knocked.

"Come in." Felicity said from the other side having gotten changed and was now drying her hair.

"Hi mom." Roslyn said looking guilty.

Felicity turned off the hairdryer and turned to her daughter noticing that she at least looked guilty. "Hi, Roslyn."

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry." She said looking up at Felicity.

Felicity gave a small smile, "Well, thank you for apologizing."

"I shouldn't have done that though."

"No you shouldn't have, and that's why there has to be consequences. There are deep reasons I don't like water similar to why I don't like shoes."

"Well what are they as far as I know. No one knows why you don't like water."

"Adam knows but that's about it, I'm not exactly an open book." Felicity said not wanting to tell her, Roslyn doesn't even know about the table in general. They figured that would just be pointless emotional scarring… at least at her age.

"Will you ever tell me?" She asked.

Felicity sighed, "Maybe when your older."

"Why not now?"

"The same reason we don't tell you where the blue hair and ninja star eyes genes came from. We're just trying to protect you from not having to hear about that kind of stuff when you're still so innocent." Felicity said in a voice that said that that is final.

"Okay mom, but promise I will know someday?"

Felicity nodded, "Yes you will, and when you do, you will understand why it has to be this way."

"Well, alright I guess."She sighed.

"For now, how about you get ready for school."

"Okay, I will." Roslyn said.

Before she left she hugged her mother and then blurred off.

* * *

After a while, all the kids were up and ready for there first day ever of school.

"Okay do you all have everything you need I would rather not have to teleport back and forth all day." Adam said.

They all double-checked through their articles of total evilness, aka backpacks, theymre pretty sure they have everything.

"Alright everybody stand close together." Adam said.

Everyone did so quite familiar with how the teleportors work.

One very short trip later they stood in front of the school.

"So, this is it." Alesha said looking at the school. "Am I the only one who's nervous?"

"No, I'm pretty nervous." Aaron said gulping as the others nodded.

"Ok, as long as it's not just me." Alesha said having not calmed down at all.

"All of you relax school is easy." Adam said.

Rosyln took a deep breath, "He's right guys, after all, we've been waiting our whole lives for this, it's going to be great."

"Are you sure Lyn?" Slate asked and they all looked at her as the kids went she was the leader.

"Yeah, I think it will be at least." Roslyn concluded not really noticing how much they were looking to her.

"Okay then you heard the boss lets go." Slate said.

They all head into the school Roslyn wondering when she suddenly became 'the boss'.

"Good luck." Adam said waving at them.

"Thanks, Dad. We'll see you after school." Roslyn said as the reast said goodbye as well.

Adam smiled at them and teleported away.

* * *

They took a deep breath and walked through the doors of the school.

It was a large hallway with red and black lockers and childeren of all ages running around.

"Wow." Roslyn said looking around at the other kids.

"I know there's so many people." Haydon said

Obviously, bein confined to the manor till now, this is nothing any of them are use to. "But, that's a good thing, right, Lynie?" Eve asked.

"Of course more friends to make." Roslyn said.

"Shouldn't we find our classes though?" Alesha asked.

"Yes we should." Roslyn said.

They all headed off to their first class which was different, some of which HAD to be because they're in different grades leaving Roslyn all alone except for once lunch comes around. Luckily those are together.

* * *

She found her first class and walked in nervously.

It didn't help that everyone turned to her when she came in, or at least it seemed like they did. "Ah, you must be Roslyn Garcia-Daniels, right? The new student?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah that's me." She said nervously

"Well, it's great to have you here, good ahead and take a seat and we can get started." The teacher said motioning to the only empty seat. It was a fairly small class so their weren't many seats.

Roslyn took her seat not saying a word she felt very nervous.

"Hey, you ok?" The boy next to her whispered to her.

"I'm fine just nervous." She said not looking over.

"Yeah, it's hard coming to a new school but after you get in which you obviously have you should do just fine." He whispered confidently. "My name's Eric by the way?"

"Roslyn." She said looking at a boy with dark green eyes and brown hair.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Roslyn." They had to stop talking though because the actual class had started.

"So, where did you go to school before this?" Eric asked after the class was over as he gathered up his stuff.

"I was home schooled before this."

"Oh, this must be a very big change for you then." Eric observed sympathetically.

"Well, Yeah it is. I'm a bit nervous." She said blushing a little.

"Well, like I said, I'm sure you'll do just fine." Eric said confidently. "What class do you have next?"

"History is next then gym." She said checking her list.

"Who's gym class?" Eric asked, next he had English (they were in math class) next but he had gym after that with Mrs. Magnolia.

"Mrs...Magnolia." Roslyn said checking her schedule.

Eric smiled, "That's my class. I have English now though so I'll see you then." he said before heading off to his next class.

"Oh okay see you there." She said smiling.

* * *

In another part of the school, Eve came into her second period Science class and was very happy to find Slate in the same one.

"Hi Slate." She said sitting down beside him flashing a smile.

Slate turned to her with a huge smile. "Eve, you're in this class, too?"

"Of course I am we are in the same grade we were bound to have at least one class together.

"True, I feel sorry for Lyn though, she's the only one of us in seventh grade." Slate said looking down at the table.

"Don't worry about her I'm sure she'll be fine. She's Lyn after all."

"True, she's bound to already have made at least one new friend." Slate said smiling again optimistically.

"Or more." Eve said smiling.

"Hence the 'at least'." Slate clarified.

"Oh, right." Eve said blushing as she starred at him.

"You're turning red again, maybe you should take off your jacket." Slate observed.

"Oh, uh yeah maybe." She said looking away from him

She slipped off her jacket kind of awkwardly and placing it on the stool next to Slate before sitting on it.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah, Thanks Slate."

"No problem." Slate smiled as others came in.

"I'm not gonna lie, this is the class I'm the most excited for." Slate said bouncing slightly.

"I am not surprised."

"Yeah, it's kind of predictable. Are you, excited?" Slate asked her.

"I'm nervous Slate aren't you?"

"Yeah, but for this class the excitement's overpowering the nerves." Slate said simply.

"Only you could feel that way." Eve said smiling.

Slate shrugged, "I like science. Is that a sin?"

"I don't think so."

"So, how was your class before this?" Slate asked her.

"Math was not meant to be taken first thing in the morning." She sighed.

"Oh that must have really sucked." Slate said looking down. "I had history."

"You got a one hour nap?"

"I tried, they did not like that." Slate said simply.

"I can't imagine why." Eve smiled as the bell rang.

* * *

In yet another part of the school, Alesha and Haydon were in their English class glad that they have it together.

"I am so glad to see you." Hayden said.

"Yeah, last class really sucked not having anyone I knew." Alesha agreed.

"Could have been worse."

"True, at least you and Aaron are in the same grade instead of me being alone like Ros is." Alesha said now that she thought about it.

"Yeah poor Ros."

"Yeah, but she's Ros, I'm sure she's not even alone anymore." Alesha pitched confidently.

"Yeah, but I bet she'll be bored until her gym class."

"Possibly but I don't think so, the only problem she'll have is the lack of water."

"Dad said that Uncle Adam grounded her this morning."

"He did?" Alesha asked in surprise having not heard about this. "What did she do?"

"Pulled her mom into the pool." Haydon said.

Alesha facepalmed. "Well that was stupid of her, how long is she grounded for?"

"A week no training no swimming."

"Wow, that's gonna be really rough on her, especially with the nerves from starting school. She'll have nothing to calm herself down with." Alesha observed.

"Yeah it'll be tough for her."

Alesha was about to say something but they had started the class and she didn't want to get in trouble.

* * *

The hour passed quickly and finally Roslyn was getting ready for gym.

Roslyn got changed in the locker room but she had to pretend to be modest and change in the bathroom so that she can change the program on her false shoes device to tennis shoes with out anyone noticing. Once she was changed, she headed out to the gym quickly finding Eric.

"There you are!" He said smiling at her.

Roslyn's cheeks turned slightly red but it was barely noticable. "You were waiting for me?"

"Yes I said I would meet you here."

"Well, that's very nice of you." Roslyn said with a smile.

"It's my pleasure." He said politely.

"Why though?" Roslyn asked. "Why are you so interested?"

"You seemed like you needed a friend so why not me?"

"Well, I actually came with a few other kids from back home, five to be exact excluding me but they're all a year or two younger than me." Roslyn told him. "I've never really been around anyone my own age before today."

"Really no one at all?"

Roslyn shook her head. "We've never really been able to get out much, it's the safest house in the world but it starts to seem more like an extremely large luxurious prison."

"Wait the mansion on the edge of Danville?"

"Yeah, you know of it?" Roslyn asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but no one knows everything about it."

"Obviously, my family's lived there for at least three generations and there's still stuff I don't know about it… my mom might though. There's a lot of stuff she keeps from me, says it's for my own protection." Roslyn said looking down.

"Then it probably is there must be a good reason for it." Eric said.

"Yeah, at least she's not like grandma." Roslyn said thinking about when she had kidnapped her not very long ago.

"Why what did she do?"

"My mom said she was always really mean and never really cared about her but I didn't actually meet her until a few weeks ago when she kidnapped me." Roslyn explained softly. "But mom killed her so I don't have to worry about her anymore."

"She killed here?" Eric asked looking scared.

Roslyn realized that she probably shouldn't have told him that. "Well, yeah but it was a last resort. They had already tried everything else"

"Oh, well that must have been hard for all of you."

"Yeah, but at least both of my parents are good even though my grandma on my mom's side wasn't. My other grandma is though."

"That's good then."

"What's your family like?" Roslyn asked.

"My family is pretty normal and boring dads an accountant. Mom's a banker."

"That's ok." Roslyn said unable to pretend that that's interesting. "Not everyone can have a cool family, I think you're kind of cool though."

"Really I sound too bland compared to you."

"Well, you know what they always say. All things are relative. Interesting is simply synonymous with different." Roslyn said as if it were that simple.

"I have not heard that before."

"'In a world surrounded by the extraordinary; the interesting becomes normal and the normal becomes the most interesting thing imaginable.' -Ally Carter." Roslyn quoted.

"Wow! That is an interesting quote"

"It's from a very interesting book called, I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have to Kill You'."

"That sounds confusing what is it about?"

"Cameron Morgen is a student at the Gallager Academy for Exceptional Young Women, a fairly typical all girls boarding school, typical that is, if all schools taught you advanced martial arts in PE, the latest chemical warfare in science, and you got extra credit for breaking CIA codes in computer class. You see, even though the Galager Academy claims to be a school for geniuses- it's really a school for spies.

"'Even though Cammie is fluent in fourteen different languages and capable of killing a grown man seven different ways with her bare hands, she has no idea what to do when she meets an ordinary boy who thinks she's an ordinary girl.

"'Sure, she could tap his phone, track his emails, and trail him through town with the skill of a real pavement artist; can she really maneuver a relationship with a boy who can never know the truth about her?'" Roslyn quoted from the back of the book.

Roslyn paused as she thought that most of that sounded like her life except for that last bit.

"Interesting book." Eric said.

"A little bit of an old book though, it was published in 2006." Roslyn said though it didn't bother her, she like older books.

"Still it sounds good."

"I could lend you a copy if you'd like." Roslyn offered.

"Thank you."

"Maybe when lunch comes around you can meet my friends." Roslyn offered.

"It would be my pleasure."

"I'm sure they'd love to meet you. Especially my cousin, Slate."

"Why him especially?"

"You'll see when you meet him, he's pretty much the most hyper and easily excitable boy you'll ever meet."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I think it's good but he's my cousin, I kind of have to love him."

"I'm sure he's fun."

Inevitably, the class had to start though.

Once P.E. had started Roslyn was introduced ti her new favorite game dodgeball.

"So I just throw these at people?" She asked.

"Pretty much," Eric said luckily on her team. "and try not to get hit by any of them."

"I will be the mistress of this game!" She said happily.

Eric chuckled, "Then it's a good thing I'm on your team."

"Yes it is."

He grabbed one of the balls. "Get ready, she could call it at any moment."

Roslyn picked up one of the balls. "This'll be fun."

Mrs. Magnolia blew the whistle and the game was on and off just like that. Like predicted, Roslyn kicked ass.

* * *

At the end everyone who was not on Roslyns team was in pain and muttering.

"That was fun!" Roslyn said.

"I think you might have taken it a little to far." Eric said sounding a little scared.

"What makes you say that?" She asked confused

"Well, it's just a game, you're not suppose to injure them."

"I didn't just bruises."

"Just try and calm down a little next time, ok?" Eric asked.

"Okay sorry." She said blushing

The other team was taken to the nurse so Roslyn's team had to get released early.

"Yes! Lunch time!" She said

"Sounds like someone like food." Eric observed with a chuckle.

"I sort of forgot to eat breakfast,"

"Well, then by all means lets get you some food." Eric said sincerely.

"Yes...right after I change." She said running away at normal human speed.

Eric chuckled and headed into the boys locker room to change as well.

When he was done he found Roslyn waiting for him.

"You ready yet?" Roslyn asked.

"Yes I am now, but how did you get ready so fast?"

"I have super-speed." Roslyn said simply.

Eric laughed "Well that's anew one."

Roslyn realized that he thought she was joking and laughed as well. "So, can we go get lunch now?"

"Yeah follow me I know a short cut." He said

"Alright, lead the way." Roslyn said with a smile.

She was surprised when he lead her to a ladder since like in my old school the gym and locker rooms were in the basement.

They climbed up and found themselves coming out of a trapdoor in the back of the cafeteria.

"Wow! How did you find that?" Roslyn asked impressed.

"I was wondering around last year and found it by chance."

"Well, that was quite lucky of you." She noted. "Anyother shortcuts you've found?"

"A few, but those are for another day."

"Makes you wonder how many there really are." Roslyn said wanting to find ALL of them.

"I'm sure there's more all around."

"Think I could find them all?" She asked.

"I bet you can't." Eric smirked

"Challange accepted." Roslyn said with a smirk.

"I feel safe." Eric said

"Well, you obviously haven't known me for long enough." Roslyn said simply.

"Your that good?"

"Better than you could ever imagine." She said confidently.

"I have an active imagination."

"Still better than you could ever imagine, my parents don't raise no dummy." Roslyn said.

"I never said you were dumb, but they are well hidden.

"That just makes it fun."

"Determined aren't you?"

"I'm always detirmened, it's in my blood." Roslyn said truthfully.

"Really your whole family is this stubborn to prove people wrong?" he asked as they got their food.

Roslyn thought about it for a second seeing if she could think of anyone in her family who isn't. "Yep, pretty much."

"You all sound fun."

"We are, but it's really funny to watch them argue with EACH OTHER." Roslyn commented.

"So where are your friends?" He asked

"Class probably, we got out early remember?"

"Oh yeah right."

Roslyn got her food and sat down at the table they agreed to meet at.

"So is what they say about the manor true?" He asked sitting across from her.

"Depends, what do they say about the manor?" Roslyn asked havin not even known that they said things about the manor in general until today.

"There's a park and all kinds of fun stuff in it."

"Yeah, there's a whole BUNCH of fun stuff."

"Really so there is a park?"

"Yeah, a while off of the actual building. It was built for my twelfth birthday a few weeks ago." Roslyn said very surprised that he somehow already knew about that.

"You got a theme park for your birthday?"

Roslyn chuckled. "Nothing in the manor will EVER be normal."

"Still that's amazing!"

"What did you get for your last birthday?" Roslyn asked honestly curious of a normal birthday. A normal family. A normal life.

"A new PS3."

"A PS3, that's a video game system, right? From the 2000's?" Roslyn asked in thought.

"Yeah that would be the one." He said

"That's so cool! It must be fun to be normal." Roslyn said almost longingly. "My parents always say that it's boring and overrated but I don't think so."

"You still love them right?"

"Of course I do, I just disagree with them on that topic." Roslyn said surprised that he would ask such a thing.

"It just sounded like you resented them there."

"Well, I don't, I just don't share every single opinion they have. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, you just sounded resentful and angry is all."

"Well, that's peculiar then."

"Yeah it was a little." The bell rang and others began to arrive.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Prepare for some tension!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hey Lyn! It's so great to see you! Who this?!" Slate asked taking a seat next to her with his lunch.

"Hey Slate, this is my new friend Eric. Eric this is my cousin Slate."

"It's nice to meet you Eric! I knew Lyn would make friends quickly!" Slate said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. You seem very... energetic."

"So, I've been told, but there's nothing wrong with that." Slate said.

"True it's a good thing at times I would think."

Eve came over seemingly not even noticing Roslyn and Eric. "Hi Slate." She said in a dreamy voice sitting next to him.

"Hi Eve, have you met Eric?" Slate asked.

Eve looked confused then looked over at them. "Oh! No I have not. Who is he?"

"My new friend, Eve. Eric this is Eve she's fun most times."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you." Eve said but she was staring at Slate.

"She likes him, doesn't she?" Eric whispered to Roslyn.

"Oh, yeah majorly." Roslyn whispered back.

"It's kind of ironic though. Many years ago, her dad use to date his mom before the really nasty break us." Roslyn explained in a whisper.

"Wow! Was his mom like this?" He asked pointing to Eve.

Roslyn nodded. "That's what I've heard anyways. So was her mom with my dad when they were… fifteen."

"Wow, awkward huh?"

"Not really, it actually happens a lot. My mom is the only one who only dated one who's husband or wife was their first and only boyfriend or girlfriend." Roslyn explained.

"That is impressive."

"I can't help but wonder if it has something to do with whatever she's hiding from me though." Roslyn said in thought.

"So, is this everyone?" Slate asked.

Roslyn looked around. "Aaron, Alesha, and Haydon aren't here."

"Also relatives?"

"Well, Haydon and Alesha are Eve's cousins," Roslyn said alway ignoring the technical 'step' part. "and, I'm pretty sure Aaron's dad dated Eve's mom for a short while."

"Wow, they had confusing personal lives."

"Very, oh and no one knows for sure but Aaron might be Eve's cousin once removed." Roslyn added having almost forgot that.

"How is that possible?"

"No one knows what happened to Aunt Candace." Eve said. "No one's heard from her in so many years, long before any of us were even born."

"Why? Did she just leave?"

"Well, to be fair, our parents are actually the ones that left." Roslyn corrected. "When they joined the Firestorm-O.W.C.A. Alliance."

"They left their home?"

"Yeah, to the manor, I personally don't quite understand that logic." Roslyn explained.

"Hey, give them credit they did visit their home." Eve said

"True, but it's still kind of weird." Roslyn commented.

"Why?"

"Well, they've always really valued family so why would they..."

"They did not abandon their family." Eve said getting a little mad.

"I'm not saying they did!" Roslyn said defensively.

"Well, it sounds like you are." Eve huffed.

"Let's just drop this please? I don't like fighting with you guys."

"Okay, but we are going to talk later." Eve said.

Roslyn sighed. "Alright." Eve nodded and turned back to Slate as Aaron arrived.

"Hey guys, who's this?" Aaron asked taking a seat.

"Eric, this is Aaron."

"Nice to meet you, Aaron." Eric said.

"You too." Aaron said shaking his hand.

"Aaron, this is my new friend Eric." Roslyn delayedly introduced.

"Nice to meet you."

"Now we're just missing the twins." Roslyn commented.

"You got new twins?" Haydon asked as he and Alesha snuck up on them.

Roslyn jumped in surprise before turning to them. "You'd think that with the entire manor doing that to me all the time that I'd be use to it. Anyways, good, so we're all here."

"Who is the new guy?" Alesha asked.

"Alesha, Haydon, this is my new friend Eric. Eric, these are the final manor kids, twins Alesha and Haydon." Roslyn introduced.

"Ah, the twins." Eric said.

"So, even though we're probably going to get asked this when we get home, how's school going for everyone?" Roslyn asked.

"So far, so good." Slate said.

"That's good, Slate. Anyone else?" Roslyn asked generally.

"It was fun." Alesha said.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one." Roslyn said thinking specifically about gym class. "Anyone else?"

"Math and morning were never meant to be." Eve said.

"Oh yeah, that must really suck." Roslyn said with a flinch.

"You have no idea."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, especially since it gonna have to be that way for the rest of the year." Roslyn told her sympathetically.

"Oh, why did you remind me?"

Roslyn looked down turning red. "Sorry. Today's just not my day apparently."

"Maybe you're nervous?" Aaron offered.

"I guess, maybe but I've made a lot of stupid mistakes today, even more than usual." Roslyn said.

"Starting with the pool?" Slate asked.

"Actually, starting with the issue on time with Aaron." She corrected.

"Huh?" Slate asked.

"She was up at 3:30 in the morning wondering why no one was ready." Aaron told him finding it rather funny.

"You were?" Haydon and Eric chuckled

Rosyln rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, it was very hilarious. Like I said, not my day today."

"Nerves." Slate chimed in

"Yeah, that's probably it." Roslyn said.

"See?"

"What have you thought of school so far, Aaron?" Roslyn asked changing the subject.

"It's been great except History."

"Yeah, History's really boring, I had it second block." Roslyn agreed.

"The hour seems to drag on." Slate said.

"True that," Haydon agreed. "but the other classes are fun."

"So far yeah have you had science yet?" Roslyn asked.

Haydon shook his head. "I have it after lunch."

"It was actually really fun." Eve said.

Haydon and Roslyn both smiled. "Well, that's good to know."Roslyn said having Science after lunch as well.

"Yeah, we get to work with chemicals!" Slate said.

"Really?!" Roslyn asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Slate said.

"That's so cool!" Roslyn said excitedly. Ironically, her and Slate love chemicals. Neither of them even know why that's so ironic.

"I know right!" Slate said getting excited again.

"What kind of chemicals?" Roslyn asked.

"Acid and arsenics effects on plants and sugars."

"That's going to be…!" Roslyn started then remembered the problem… different grades. "Dang, that's right."

"Right, sorry, I forgot." Slate said.

"So did I, we're not use to having the grades segregated."

"Yeah, we aren't."

"Hopefully, I'll still get to work with chemicals, too, though."

"I'm sure we will." Eric said.

"Wait, do you have the same Science class?" Roslyn asked Eric hopefully.

"I think so, do you have Peterson?"

Roslyn looked excited and nodded. "Yes, yes I do."

"Then yes we do." Eric said.

"Perfect!" Roslyn said with a smile.

"Someone's got a crush." Eve whispered to Roslyn.

Between her blue hair, almost white silver eyes, and now red face; Roslyn basically turned into the American Flag before whispering to Eve, "Shut up, like you're one to talk."

"True, but still it's fun for me to have this one you." Eve said

"I said shut up." Roslyn repeated in a whisper.

"If you shut up, I'll tell Slate you like him." Roslyn bargined knowing she always wanted her to.

"Oh fine, I'll stop if you promise."

"I promise."

"Deal!" Eve said excitedly.

"For the rest of the day, then I'll keep up my end." Roslyn added.

"Alright, so you'll tell him at the end of the day?'

"Yes, I promise." Roslyn agreed.

"Thank you, Rose." She said hugging her.

"What ever happened to Lynie?" Roslyn asked half joking, it's Aaron who calls her Rose.

"I can change every now and then, but thank you Lynie." Eve said not letting go of her.

"Um... what's going on?" Eric asked awkwardly wondering why they're hugging.

"Oh just an odd sort of cousin like moment." Roslyn said as though that explained everything.

"Um... alright." Eric agreed figuring it was some weird girl thing he'll never understand.

* * *

Lunch ended soon after that. "Okay off to science there's another passage if you want to try and find it?" Eric said to Roslyn.

"You know I will." Roslyn said seriously as they headed off. Luckily, she got her father's eyesight.

She looked carefully and finally found it disguised as a wall. "See I found it." She said smugly.

"Fair enough, that doesn't mean you'll find them all though." Eric said as they headed through the passage and the place felt more and more like the Galager Academy.

"Yes I will how many can there be?" She asked.

"According to the rumor over a hundred." Eric said

Roslyn surprised Eric by laughing and saying, "Child's Play."

"Child's Play?' He asked doubtfully.

"Child's play." She repeated with a smirk.

"You can't be that good."

"Then I guess you can call me AT&T."

"What?" Eric asked

"Their motto, rethink possible."

"You watch a lot of T.V huh?" He asked.

"Actually, no, the manor has millions of T.V.s but no one watches them. I usually just go swimming... I'm not sure how I know that."

"Maybe you picked it up from some of the T.v's?" He asked

"Well, they're never even really on, ever, actually." Roslyn said before pausing and saying. "Why do we even have them?"

"Why are you asking me?" Eric asked.

"I'm not, I'm just thinking out loud."

"Oh okay then." Eric said blushing.

They got to the end of the tunnel coming out right outside of their Science class. "Wow these things are nice." Roslyn said.

"Yeah, once you find them." Eric agreed.

"There's another one right over there." Roslyn said looking across the hall.

"What how do you know?" Eric asked.

"I can faintly see the outline." Roslyn observed.

"It looks like a wall to me." Eric said.

"No, it's a secret passageway. I'll prove it after class and we can see where it goes."

"Deal!" Eric said. With that, the two of them went into their class.

* * *

Class fortunately did include some very powerful chemical that Roslyn worked with easily making her wonder why she could not boil water, but she could work with volital chemicals.

They left the class when it was over and went over to the secret passageway and she quickly found the way to open it.

"Well, ladies first." Eric said. Roslyn smiled and headed down the passageway. "I hope this does not go too far I do have a bust to catch." Eric said.

"It doesn't go far." Roslyn said seeing the other side off in the distance as they walked. "You'll catch you're bus."

"I admit you are pretty good." Eric said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Roslyn said as they reached the otherside and found themselves outside staring at the buses. "Wow! What perfect luck! See, I told you you'd catch your bus."

"Lucky!"

"So, I guess you have to go?" Roslyn asked.

"Yeah, I have to get home." Eric said.

"Yeah, and my dad will probably get mad if I'm not there when he gets here to take us back to the manor. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Eric." Roslyn dismissed.

"Goodbye Roslyn, see you tomorrow." Eric said.

"It was nice meeting you." Roslyn said as Eric boarded his bus before sue headed over to the spot they were told to meet.

Her dad was waiting there patiently with Eve and Slate so far. "Hi Daddy." Roslyn said going up to them.

"Hi Roslyn, how was school?"

"It was fantastic! I even made a new friend!" Roslyn said happily.

"Tell me about them." Adam said.

Roslyn told him all about Eric but was worried about what her dad will think of him. He is normal after all. Normal kid, normal family, normal house, normal life.

"He sounds like a nice boy." Adam said.

"He is." Roslyn said in an almost dazed state. "By the way, could he borrow I'd Tell You I Love You but then I'd Have to Kill You by Ally Carter?"

"Sure he can, and Roslyn is that a crush voice I heard?"

Roslyn blushed deeply. "Maybe."

"No." Adam said flatly.

Roslyn was confused and quite shocked, there's only one thing that could logically mean and… no… he wouldn't say that. He wouldn't do that to his only daughter… at lest she wants to believe he wouldn't. "What?"

"You can't have a crush. Your only 12." Adam whined making her laugh

"Y-you're kidding right?" She asked.

"Yes, but I don't have to like him. In fact as your father it's my job to mistrust him." Adam said.

Roslyn sighed, "Alright, I can understand that."

"Good, because until he proves he's tustworthy it stays that way."

Roslyn nodded, "Understood, but I'm sure he will."

As Adam had this conversation with his own child, he couldn't help but think of when his dad had first met Felicity. She got it off easy since there's no reason for him to flat out distrust him, just mistrust. He also thought abou how, at the time, he turned out to have been right. "I hope so." Adam muttered as Aaron and the twins arrived. "Alright, everyone's here. So are we ready to go?" Adam asked with his teleporter out.

"Yes, sir!" They all said. Adam pushed the button teleporting the seven of them back to the manor.

* * *

"Go have fun, all of you." He said when they were home.

Eve, Aaron, Haydon, and Alesha headed off to do somethin fun while Slate went up to his cousin remembering that's she's grounded and offered her a hand in a friendly gesture. "Come on, we'll find something fun that you're allowed to do."

"Thank you Slate." Roslyn said then she remembered her promise to Eve "Slate, there's something I promised Eve I'd tell you." She said as he lead her off.

"Oh, okay what is it?" Slate asked.

"Well, the thing is, she's had a crush on you for a really long time." Roslyn told him kind of nerviously.

"What do you mean?" Slate asked confused.

"Well, you remember hearing about Aunt Isabella and Phineas wjen they were you guys' age?" She asked trying to connect it.

"Yeah head over heels for Phineas for years." Slate said having heard the story from his mother a lot.

"Well, that's how she feels about you." Roslyn said hoping he will get it.

"Oh...why?" He asked.

"Well, why wouldn't she? You're really smart, fun, enthusiastic, and nice."

"Thanks, but I'm not exactly cute compared to some of the guys I saw drooling over her today."

"If looks were everything that mattered, the world would be a horrible, horrible place." Roslyn told him. "I'd bet she didn't even notice the other boys because she was so focused on you."

"Really?" He asked and she heard hope in his voice.

"Really, you know I would never lie to you, Slate. Especially about something like this." Roslyn said with a smile.

"It's just, I always sort of liked her..." Slate said blushing

"Then go after her. Don't stand in the way of your own desires. There's no way she could say no." Roslyn told him.

"Thanks, Lyn!" He said running off down the hall.

He quickly found Eve and ran up to her.

"Hey Eve would you want to do something with me?" He asked

Eve smiled widely not caring what he had in mind. "Yes!"

"Okay, lets go to the theme park."

"Sounds perfect." Eve said grabbing Slate's hand. They ran off together. In a short while, arriving at the park.

"You choose where we go from here." Slate said.

Eve looked around thoughtfully but I think I broke my brain. And I got a headache so you all get to see the date next time.

* * *

Eve and Slate went back in after the date as I felt sorry for Marcus' headache and hoped it gets better. "That was fun!" Slate said.

"Very fun." Eve said leaning into him.

"Enjoy your date?" Isabella asked as they walked past her. They both nodded happily. "Congratulations." She said.

"Thanks Mom." Slate said with a huge smile.

"Just no sleeping in the same bed." She taunted.

Slate looked discusted, "Mom, we're only ten, we weren't even thinking about that yet."

"Yet being the key word." Isabella said with a straight face.

"We won't until we're married," Eve promised. "I definately don't want to end up accidently getting preganant before that."

"Like Felicity." Isabella chuckled.

"Oh yeah, that's right, didn't she get pregnant with Lynie right before the wedding and find out about it the next day?" Eve asked having heard the story before.

"Yes , she did." Isabella said remembering that day.

"Wait a second, you said that both Lyn and I developed twice as fast as a normal baby right?" Slate asked now that he thought about it.

"Yes I did, why?" Isabella asked.

"So, if Dr. Baljeet concluded that she was a month pregnant by looking a Lyn then she was really only two weeks pregnant and with how the pregnancy timeline works the time they give is usually about two weeks after conception, so that would mean that she actually was conceived on their wedding night." Slate concluded from true facts.

Isabella's jaw dropped as she did the math and realized he was right. "How did we not take that into account?" She asked herself.

'Well, that's kind of awkward. She just got told off by her own son.' Eve thought.

"How did you figure that out?" Isabella asked.

"I'm smart." Slate said simply, "And I just happened to think of that stuff and realize it."

"Don't get smug with me young man." Isabella warned

Slate looked down. "Yes, Mom."

"Good, now get going you two dinner is an hour."

"Alright." Eve said and they headed off to find Roslyn.

"She's in the library." Isabella called after them.

"Thanks mom!" Slate called after her as they headed over to the library. Isabella smiled as they turned a corner.

"Well, it took them long enough."

"Not as long as you." Adam said from behind her.

"Well, when you factor in how long they known eachother and how often their together, yes, as long as me. Longer, actually." Isabella pointed out.

"No, the crush did not start until she was five so about the same time." Adam said

Isabella rolled her gold with annoyance eyes, "I told him years ago not to be like me or Phineas though."

"Good for him."

* * *

In another part of the manor, Slate and Eve arrived at the library. "Lyn?" Slat called out

Roslyn jumped slightly turned around with a smile, "Hi guys, how did it go?"

"Great!" Eve sighed.

"Glad you shut up?" Roslyn asked Eve.

Eve blushed and nodded

"Wait, what?" Slate asked confused.

"Oh Eve and I made a little deal at lunch."

"Oh." Slate said putting two and two together. "What did you want her to shut up about?"

"None of your concern."

"Oh come on, Lyn. You can tell me anything." Slate begged.

"Not this, it's girl business."

"Wait, is this about Eric?" Slate asked since he was there when she was talking with her father.

"Well...yeah sort of." Roslyn said.

"You really got it don't you Lyn?" Slate asked his cousin in a family teasing sort of way.

"I don't know what you mean," She said casually.

"Oh come on, yes you do." Slate said.

"No I don't," She said not looking at him.

"Either that or it's too hot in here." Slate said notocing that she was blushing.

"It is a little hot in here," Roslyn lied.

"I though you said you'd never lie to me." Slate said flattly.

"Come on now, Slate, you lied by pretending to be oblivious to Eve's feelings," Roslyn said.

"Who said I was pretending?" Slate asked.

"The act that you said you always sort of liked her when I told you," Roslyn smirked

"That doesn't mean I knew she liked me though."

"Fine, I guess you win there," She admitted.

"Victory!" Slate said like his mom, uncle, and aunt.

"Oh shut up Slte," She muttered.

"Oh come on, I never win anything with you." Slate whined.

"Well, that is true..." Roslyn said hesitantly

"See? Just let me have this one." Slate whined.

"Fine, but stop whining please," She sighed.

Slate sighed. "Fine, deal." They shook hands. "By the way, what is it you like about Eric?" Slate asked kind of nosy.

Roslyn hesitated. "He's normal, I've never met a normal person before. They're kind of interesting, and he's really nice."

"Well, he seems okay, but what about your dad?"

"I like said, I'm sure he can prove himself trustworthy." Roslyn said confidently.

"Uncle Adam is very protective."

Roslyn sighed, "I know but I want to stay possitive."

"Good plan."

"That's what, Mom says anyways." Roslyn said.

"Stay positive?" Eve asked.

Roslyn nodded, "Yeah, basically."

"Well it worked for her."

"Yes, yes it did."

"Then I guess it's worth trying."

"It IS worth trying." Roslyn said simple as that.

"Okay, just don't get mad at me for insulting your future boyfriend." Eve said

"Now why would you do that?" Roslyn asked.

"I wouldn't I just said that to change the topic."

"Odd topic change. Even for us." Roslyn noted.

"It worked," Eve shrugged

Roslyn chuckled. "Well, what I told Eric in gym is true, nothing here will ever be asked."

"Why do you like normal so much?"

"It's interesting!" Roslyn said defensively. "I know our parents always say that normal's overrated and boring but I've never seen anything like it outside of books. It's just something new and exciting."

"Are you saying you don't like your life as it is?" Slate asked.

"Well, they both have their pros and cons..." Roslyn said hesistantly.

"Lyn you sound like you resent not being normal," Slate said.

Unknown to them Adam was not far away at a table of his own. He was not trying to listen in, but the super hearing made it hard for him not too.

Roslyn sighed, "We all have to admit that life in the manor isn't exactly perfect. Why else would we have been so excited to go to a normal school. Everyone nows that it's not something we need, its something that we want."

"So, you do?" Slate asked.

"I don't know, ok?!" Roslyn said a lot louder then she meant.

From his table Adam hung his head. He had become exactly what he had tried so hard not to be, a bad parent. His own daughter resented her life. He got up and left the library. In his mood, he did not even notice he slammed the door behind him.

All three of them turned to the slammed door. "Oh no, you don't think..." Roslyn trailed off worriedly.

"Someone heard." Slate said.

"Possibly more than one. How did we not notice them though?" Eve asked.

"The real question is who heard?" Roslyn asked.

Slate walked up to the door taking a look at the damage, it was too great of an extent to possibly cause on this kind of door without super stregnth. "Either Mom, Uncle Adam, or Aunt Felicity." Slate said paling those are pretty much the worst people who could have heard that. It was obvious that Roslyn knew that because she fainted right there.

* * *

**A/N: See tension! Leave a review see you next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Credentials: Phineas, Ferb, etc belongs to Disney and Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

**Emily Kinney belongs to Disneygirl06 on pffanon**

**Adam, James, Aaron, and Eve belong to Batmarcus**

**Roslyn, Slate, Alesha, and Haydon belong to Out With a Woosh and a Thunk**

**Felicity belongs to Skyelf**

**Storyline and epic ideas belong to Batmarcus and Out With a Woosh and a Thunk**

**Editing by Out With a Woosh and a Thunk**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Lyn, Lyn wake up!" Slate was saying as Roslyn woke up. Roslyn let out a moan as she sat up holding her head.

"Are you okay?" Eve asked as they sat her up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but I don't think we could say the same for whichever had heard us." Roslyn said hesitantly looking over at the door.

"What do you mean?" Eve asked not getting it.

"Well, hopefully it was Aunt Isabella but if Mom or Dad heard that they'll feel like they failed as parents." Roslyn explained looking down in shame.

"Well, you have a good point." Slate said.

"And judging by the slam and the amount of damage on the door…" Roslyn gulped knowing that her aunt and mother have better emotional fontrol then that. "I think it was my dad."

"Uh oh, that could be a problem." Slate said.

"Very much so." Roslyn sad pulling her knees up to her chest still looking down.

"So, what do we do?" Slate asked.

"I don't know." Roslyn said feeling helpless for once.

"Me either, for once." Slate said. They both turned to Eve hopefully.

"Well, we could try talking to them?" She offered

"What would we say though?" Roslyn asked.

"I don't know," Eve admitted.

Roslyn looked back down. "I really skrewed up big this time didn't I?

"Well, yeah, sort of." Eve said.

Without another word, Roslyn got up and blurred off to her room looking the door behind her. It could never stop her parents or aunt it would stop anyone else and she just wanted to be alone right now

She sat down on her bed and wondered just what would happen now

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the manor, "Feliss, we have a problem." Adam said going up to his wife. He was hesitant on telling her because of how much she felt like she would be a bad mother when she was pregnant and that's the conclusion she would go to but... she had to know. So, he told her everything he had heard in the library.

Felicity wasn't sure what to say so she didn't utter a single word as she looked down feeling the same way that Adam had when heard the conversation. She was a horrible mother, just like her own... she thought so at least.

"I don't know what to do here," Adam said.

"I don't either." Felicity admited in a mumble, that fact just making her feel worse about herself and her parenting skills.

"Should we go talk to her?" Adam asked.

"Would probably be best, but what would we say to her?" Felicity asked.

"I have no idea," Adam sighed.

Felicity sighed heavily, "See? I told you I'd be a bad mother, this is all my fault."

"No, she loves you it's me she resents she practically said so," Adam sighed.

"No she didn't. Besides, that's impossible, there's nothing bad about you to resent." Felicity told him seriously.

"Oh, there are some things: like my temper and over protectiveness," Adam said.

Felicity rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Because I'm neither off those."

"Still, let's go see her," Adam said.

"You're right, we need to fix this." Felicity said standing up.

* * *

They blurred there and knocked on Roslyns door. "Go away." Roslyn mubbled but loud enough not really caring who it is.

"Roslyn it's mom and dad," Felicity said.

Roslyn hesitated before saying, "Pleas go away, I just wanna be alone right now."

"Roslyn, please we want to talk to you," Adam said carefully.

Roslyn hesitated and got off her bed, walked over to the door, and unlocked and opened it.

Adam and Felicity walked in and she closed the door again

"You're not bad parents guys." Rosyln said up front. "Either of you."

"When your own daughter resents you that usually means you are," Adam said.

"That's wasn't what I meant, Dad. That's the conclusion Slate kept jumping to but it's not what I meant at all. I would never say that." Roslyn said interesting.

"Never directly, but it was heavily implied." Adam said.

"I just said that a normal life seems interesting to me, I never said that I don't like my life here at the manor much less that I resent it." Roslyn explained kind of desperately.

"You seemed to resent us because your life was not normal," Adam said.

"Well, I don't and I didn't mean for it to come off that way. You have to believe me." Roslyn told her parents looking down still ashamed for what she said.

"Roslyn, are you happy here?" Felicity asked.

Roslyn nodded, "I am, Mommy. Just because a normal life seems interesting in theory doesn't mean I want one myself."

"We, just want to be good parents and if you do not want to live in the manor anymore we'll move," Adam said.

"But you guys ARE good parents." Roslyn said hugging them both.

"We are?" Felicity asked hopefully.

"Yes you are, you're the best parents a girl could ever ask for." They gave in and hugged Roslyn close.

"Sorry for overreacting," Adam said.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have said what I said anyways." Roslyn said taking the blame.

"No, never be afraid to speak your mind," Adam said.

"Alright, Dad. I won't be." Roslyn said looking up at her parents.

"That's my girl," Adam said smiling.

"Even though I find normal interesting instead of boring and overrated?" Roslyn asked.

"Everyone has their own opinions," Felicity said.

"Thank you, that really means a lot."

"You are very special to use, just be careful how you say things," Felicity said.

"I will," Roslyn promised. "I don't want something like this to happen again."

"Okay."

"So, what do we do now?" Roslyn asked awkwardly.

"Well, it's almost dinner," Adm said.

"Great, what's for dinner?" Roslyn asked.

"Not sure, it's on Isa today," Adam said.

"Alright, then I'll just have to wait and see." Roslyn said patiently.

"Yes, you will,"

Roslyn chuckled letting go of them and sitting back down on her bed. "Good thing I'm not Slate, then."

"Or me," Adam added.

"Or you, but Slate's still worse." Roslyn said in a matter-of-factory tone.

"That is true he is pretty bad," Adam sad.

Roslyn checked the room, "I know, it can really get annoying at sometimes."

"He always means well though," Felicity said.

"I know, he's just really curious which leads to impatience." Roslyn said understanding.

"Yes, but he's a good kid," Adam said.

"Yes he is, and very fun to be around, I couldn't asked for a better cousin." Roslyn said with a smile.

"He's my favorite kid that's not my own," Adam said.

"So, that means I'm better than him?" Roslyn asked.

"Yes, that is what it means," Adam said.

"Awesome." Roslyn said right before it was time to go to dinner.

"My girl," Adam said.

"Isn't it dinnertime though?" Roslyn asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess it is," Adam said.

Roslyn stood up and dusted herself off. "Then lets go."

"Race yeah!" Adam said to them both.

"You're on!" Felicity said and the three of them blurred off.

* * *

"Who won?" they all burst into the dining room saying.

"Felicity did." Isabella said having caught it.

"What?"Roslyn said.

"Felicity won." Isabella said simply.

"No way!" Roslyn said.

"She definately did, I saw it." Isabella said confidently.

"I won?" Felicity asked.

Isabella nodded. "By about .75 milliseconds."

"Aw, man," Roslyn huffed.

"You came in second though." Isabella told Roslyn before turning to Adam. "Sorry, bro."

"Oh no, I'm slow now!" Adam said.

"You've alway been slow." Felicity said though Adam could tell she was just joking. "It's because you insist upon wearing shoes."

"Not true," Adam said.

"Yes, true, take them off, see what happens." Felicity said seriously.

"Fine!" Adam said taking his shoes off.

"Now what?" He asked.

"We race again." Felicity said simply.

"Okay, where to?" Adam asked.

"To the library grabbing a book to prove you were there then back here." Felicity assigned.

"Okay," Adam said blurring off.

They came back with the required book. "Adam won." Isabella said surprised that it actually worked.

"See?" Felicity smirked.

"Wow, who would have guessed." Adam said in surprise.

"Well, shoes do nothing but physically weigh you down and significantly restrict the natural foot and ankle movement. Plus, your mind knows how to walk and run brefoot where shoes give it an exagerated sense of security so it's more reckless with your foot placement and you're more likely to pull a muscle or sprain your subconsious also knows to watch it's step barefoot so the worry of cutting your foot on something is actually false as well. The only actually worry with going barefoot is frostbite if it's too cold." Felicity rambled off actual facts.

"You know all that off hand?" Isabella asked.

"Of course, they're usful facts for me in particular to have immediately avaliable." Felicity said as it it were that simple.

"I don't know what to say," Adam said.

"You could say that I was right." Felicity said simply.

"Fine, you were right," Adam sighed.

Felicity smirked, "That's all I needed to hear, now it's your choice if you want to put them back on."

"I don't know now," Adam said.

"Well then, how about you try just going barefoot tomorrow and see what you think." Felicity suggested.

"Alright," Adam sighed.

"Finally!" Felicity said triumphantly. Adam huffed. "Well, it's still your choice." Felicity reminded.

"I know," Adam said.

"So, what's for dinner?" Felicity asked Isabella changing the subject as she sat her book down.

"Meatloaf," Isabella said.

"For the kids' first day of school." Felicity concluded whether coincidence or not, meatloaf is their milestone marker.

"Exactly," Isabella said.

Roslyn was confused. "Wait, what?"

"Meatloaf is our milestone marker," Isabella said.

"Yeah, it started when your father and I first started dating." Felicity said smiling at the memory

"Cool, but why meatloaf?" Roslyn asked.

"It just happened to be what we had when we started dating so I saw it fitting to have again when we got engaged and it just kind of stuck." Felicity explained. "Actually, when we started dating it was orignally going to be spagetti but I blew up the water for it and we didn't have an extra pan."

"That explains it," Roslyn said.

"See? Now, dish up your milestone." Felicity told her daughter.

"Yes, mom," Roslyn said.

Everyone got plates and dished up their dinner. "So did you all like school?" Adyson 1 asked.

"It was great!" Slate said. "Especially my scinece class, we got to study the effects of acids and arsinics on plants and sugars."

Felicity and Adam went slightly stiff at the mention of arsinics.

Roslyn had noticed this with a frown. "Mom, Dad, is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No, just thinking," Adam said.

"You sure?" Roslyn asked skeptically feeling like they're hiding something from her.

"Yeah, don't worry." Adam said.

Roslyn went back to her food but despite her parents' instruction, she couldn't help but worry, whatever it is that they refuse to tell her must be something major. 'What exactly DID happen to them so many years ago?' Roslyn thought to herself.

"How did everyone else like it?" Adam said.

"Math was not meant to be first thing in the morning." Eve said just like to everyone else who asked.

"Oh Eve, I feel your pain," Isabella said.

Eve nodded, "It really sucked, but the rest of the day was great." She said holding her boyfriends hand under the table.

"Why is that honey?" Katie asked.

"Well, the classes were really fun but the real jewel was when we got back from school." Eve said with a huge smile.

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"Well," Eve took her's and Slate's hands out from under the table showing them. "Slate and I got together. Lynie helped a lot."

"Really?" Katie asked smiling. Eve nodded happily. "I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thank you, Mom." Eve said happily. "And we already had that awkward conversation with his mom."

"Good then."

"So, anyone else wanna share about their first day?" Isabella asked.

"It was really fun!" Roslyn said.

"Well, that's great, Roslyn. Anything in particular you'd like to note?" Felicity asked.

"I made a new friend," She said.

"Well, that's great, tell us about them." Felicity said with a smile.

"It's actually just one and...him." Roslyn said.

"Well then, tell us all about him." Felicity said curiously.

"His name is Eric he has brown hair, he's really nice and he helped me out a lot," Roslyn said.

"Well, I'll have to meet him." Felicity said with a smile but she meant it seriously.

"Not you, too?" Roslyn said.

"We're your parents, it's our job." Felicity said simply.

"Aw man," She sighed.

"It won't be that bad, Roslyn." Adam told her.

"Yes it will," She said.

"No, it won't, Roslyn. What are you so worried about?" Felicity asked her.

"I just don't want you both to scare him is all," She said.

"We'll try not to, ok?" Felicity said.

"Okay," She sighed.

"She also has a little bit of a crush on him." Adam whispered to his wife.

"Oh!" Felicity said quietly.

"So, yeah, we definately need to meet him." Adam whispered.

"Yes we do," She said.

"So, Aaron, Haydon, Alesha, what did you guys think of school?" Adam asked returning the subject.

"It was interesting," Aaron shrugged.

"Just interesting?" Adyson 1 asked surprised at her son's response.

"Yeah and I enjoyed PE," Aaron said

Roslyn nodded having obviously loved hers. "Yeah, P.E. was really fun. We got to play dodgeball."

"So, you destoryed a bunch of other kids?" Adam asked.

"I didn't hurt them too badly. Just some bruising and stuff."

"Only you, Roslyn," Isabella chuckled.

"Eric said I took it too far but it was too late by then." Roslyn said looking down.

"It's okay you just have your fathers impulsive streak," Felicity said.

"I guess that's true, I'll be more careful next time though." Roslyn promised.

"Okay then," Adam said.

"You think I can do it?" Roslyn asked hopefully.

"Of course I do," Adam said.

"Anyone else?" She asked looking around the table.

"The twins?" Adam asked

"It was great." Alesha said with a smile. "Especially the classes I had with either Haydon or Aaron."

"You had a class with each?" Gretchen asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, none with both though."

"Still, lucky break though," Adam said.

"Yeah, it really helped make the first day easier." Haydon agreed.

"I bet," Phineas said.

"What was the first day of school like for you guys when you were little?" Roslyn asked curiously.

"Not all that interesting," Adam said.

"Come on, tell us, Daddy." Obviously Roslyn said.

"Well, do you mean before or after I met Isa?" Adam asked

Roslyn thought about it, "Either."

"Well, first day I met James," Adam started.

* * *

First grade Adam had his head down as he came into the classroom for the first time. He had started learning martial arts about a year ago (...Right?) but for whatever reason, this had him really nervous. Maybe it was because he did not know anyone and at this age was a shy kid. Adam looked around as he sat down other kids were talking excitedly and Adam simply sat.

However, he did unintentional catch the attention of one of the boys who he jad happened to sit next to. "Hi! I'm James! What's your name?" The boy said smiling widely in six-year-old innocence.

"Oh, uh I'm Adam Garcia-Shapiro," Adam said a bit nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Adam!" James said happily offering him his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Adam said.

"So, wanna be friends?" James asked wasting no time.

"Uh, well, yeah, sure!" Adam said smiling cautiously.

"That's great!" James said happily not noticing Adam's shyness.

"I guess so," Adam said wondering how this boy could be so energetic.

* * *

"So, Dad was basically like Slate back then?" Aaron asked back in the present.

"Pretty much, yeah," Adam said.

"That actually was pretty interesting." Roslyn disagreed.

"What about your's mom?" Slate asked while they were on the topic.

"Well my first day was the day I met all the other girls before we were a Fireside Troop," She said.

* * *

Quite the contrary to her brother, Isabella skipped into her kindergarden class room looking around for someone to make friends with. She saw a girl with bright blonde hair and skipped over to her, "Hi I'm Isabella, what's your name?" She asked

"Katie." She said smiling back at her.

"Nice to meet you Katie do you want to be friends?" She asked.

"Of course, we can have so much fun together!" Katie said bounching slightly.

"Of course, we can!" She said before noticing the other girls sitting at the table.

"Oh right, Isabella, this is Gretchen, Ginger, Holly, Adyson, and Milly." Katie introduced.

"Hi, I'm Isabell Garcia-Shapiro," She said happily.

They all said hi very happy to see her. "How about you take a seat." Ginger offered.

"Thank you," She said taking the seat offered which was at the tables head

* * *

"Ok, I'm not gonna lie this is actually really fun." Slate said after the story was finished. "Dad?"

"I went to a private school so it was nothing special."

"Come on, tell us." Alesha begged.

"Why?"

"Becase we're curious." Slate said really wanting to know about his dad's first day.

"Well, I guess it starts, the day Doof took over the first time..."

* * *

Connor kept his head down at his Dooferalls as he silently walked into his class just trying to stay out of trouble which here is a lot easier said then done. He wasn't even exactly sure what was going on yet.

"Childeren sit!" Said a stern looking old womenZ

Connor and all of the other kids hastily took their seat, except for one because their was one too little seats. That unknown kid looked absolutely terrified at that fact on what will happen to him.

"You man, I said sit down." The women warned.

Not seeing any other option and not being stupid enough to try and argue with her. The boy sat down on the floor praying that it would be enough.

"Good though tomorrow I want you at a desk!" She warned.

He nodded hastily though there obvious was not enough desks, he just had to be quicker next time.

"Now, lets talk about out leader.." She started the lesson.

* * *

The kids stared at adult Connor. They've heard of how bad life was here but... "You scared me there." Roslyn confessed being the only one to spea up. "I thought she was going to kill that boy."

Honestly, Connor had sugarcoated that story. He actually was killed for it. He couldn't tell the kids that though. "Yeah, it was not fun," Connor said.

"So, anyone have a happier story on this?" Roslyn asked any of the adults hoping to get on a brighter note.

"What about you Phineas?" Gretchen asked.

* * *

Preschooler Phineas ran into the class room beyond excited. Being Phineas, pretty much everything amazed him.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" He said excitedly.

Smiling wider then should be possible, Phineas looked around for someone to make friends with.

"Phineas Flynn?" The teacher asked.

Phineas nodded. "That's me!"

"Alright, welcome find a seat class starts soon," She said.

Phineas ran up to a boy with brown hair and sat down next to him. "Hi! I'm Phineas! What's your name?"

"Django, yours?"

"Phineas." Phineas repeated not annoyed. As he gave him his hand. "Wanna be friends?"

"Sure!" Django said.

* * *

"Then he moved to the france base and we rarely see him or Buford anymore," Adult Phineas said.

"Wow, you think we could meet him sometime?" Slate asked. "We do have teleporters."

"Yeah, but Phineas and I did that once when Lyn was three and we found him and his girlfriend...well we don't want to see that again," Adam said.

Roslyn and Aaron got what that meant but the younger kids were blissfully ignorent. "Ew." Was all Roslyn said.

"Yeah, uh not pleasant?" Aaron asked.

"Not pleasent at all." Adam said.

Though Aaron was nervous to ask after Connor's, he had to get off of this before the other kids asked. "What about you, Mom?"

"It was about the same a Connor's." She said.

"O...k." Roslyn said not wanting to hear something like that again. "What about yours Ferb."

"First in Danville or Britain?" He asked.

"Britain." She said excitedly.

"Well, it was rather boring.." He started.

* * *

Kindergardener Ferb came into his class and looked around but even then, he didn't really talk or show emotions much. He sat down and began to build a tower out of colored pencils.

A blond haired girl which hopefully most of you readers know as Emily Kinney happily took a seat next to him. "Hey Ferby."

"Hey Em," Ferb said continuing to build after smiling at her.

Emily watched in amazement as the tower unsurprisingly and quickly took impossible height and shape. "Seriously, is there anything you can't build something out of?"

"Not that I know of yet." Ferb said.

"Well, I'd be extremely surprised if you ever found something that you couldn't." Emily said holding the doll that Ferb had 'magically' fixed for her tight as she watched the tower grow and grow.

"I never did find something I could not build with," Ferb said.

"That's because you're amazing." Emily said plain and simple.

* * *

"How come we never get to see this Emily?" Roslyn asked.

"She still lives in Britian in the first dimension, I haven't even seen her since she unexpectedly visted when we were eleven." Ferb answered.

"We should go see her," Roslyn said.

"Yeah, we should," Ferb agreed. "Adam, Felicity, Connor, James, and Adyson 1 never even got to meet her in addition to you kids."

"That sounds fun!" Adam said.

"Yeah, I'd like to see Emily again." Phineas agreed with a smile. "When would we go?"

"What about this weekend?" Ferb asked

"That sounds perfect." Roslyn agreed.

"A spontaneous trip to Britan, that sounds fun!" Connor said

"Yeah, I'm definately in." Felicity agreed.

"Why not?" James shrugged.

"Anyone disagree?" Phineas asked since it's quicker.

"Nope!" They said

"So Mom, I assume yours was the same as Uncle Connor's and Adyson 1's?" Roslyn asked since none of the kids know that she never went to school.

"Well..not exactly," Felicity said.

"Then what happened?" Roslyn asked.

"I never had one," Felicity said.

"Wait, so you never went to school?" Slate asked in surprise.

"Not really, no." Felicity said.

"Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with that. We didn't up until today but why did you never tell us?" Roslyn asked.

"You never asked," She shrugged.

"True, I guess we didn't but you and Dad don't exactly tell us everything we asked, Mom." Roslyn pointed out.

"There are good reasons for that," All the adults said

The kids sighed, "You ALWAYS say that." Slate whined.

"Just trust us," Adam said

They all agreed but Roslyn swore to herself that she'll figure it out, one way or another.

"Roslyn, I know that look," Adam said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Roslyn lied.

"Roslyn, come on, I know that look," Adam said.

"What look?" Roslyn asked.

"That 'I'll find out anyway' look," Adam said.

"That's ridiculous, do you take me for Slate or something?" Roslyn asked sounding shocked. "Besides, how would I even find out anyways?"

"You would find a way," Adam said.

"I'll know when I'm old enough, Mom promised she would tell me." Roslyn said. "I can wait till then."

"Good, because you have too." Adam said.

"Well, I can't." Slate complained.

"You have to," Adam shrugged.

"Come on, what's the big deal anyways?" Slate asked.

"It's a very big deal," Adam said.

Slate sighed, "But Uncle Adam, you always say that, too."

"I say it because it's true," Adam said.

"He's right, Slate." Connor told him son. "You guys could barely handle my story as just a random citizen, you guys definitely can't handle that story."

"Is it that bad?" Roslyn asked. All the adults nodded.

"Aren't you exaggerating?" Slate asked.

Felicity got up putting her empty dish in the sink and left without a word.

"Roslyn get my plate please," Adam said chasing after her as Isabella sent her son a look he did not like.

Slate sulked back into her chair as Roslyn did what she was told, her hand falling on Slate's birthday present to her. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

"Roslyn, are you okay?" Isabella asked.

Roslyn looked back at her aunt. "Yeah, I'm ok, I'm just worried about what could be so serious."

"It's sort of hard to explain," Isabella said.

"I can understand that, but I just worry abut them."

"I know, but they'll be okay." Isabella said.

Roslyn gave a very convincing yawn since she really WAS tired putting her own plate in the sink. "I should probably go to bed though, I was up at about two-thirty this morning."

"Okay, go get some sleep," Isabella said

Roslyn headed to her room but instead of going to bed, she pulled out her time altering device._ 'I have to know,'_ She thought pluging in what she needed._ 'no matter how bad it may be, ignorence is never bliss.'_ She pressed the button.

* * *

She had programed it to automatically find her mom so she appeared in the table room exactly seventeen years in the past so when her mother was her own age. Luckily, no one had noticed her. 'What the heck is going on?' She watched nervously as the large metal door slid open. An odd brown haired man with a long pointed nose and an eyepatch walked in as she slid into the shadows.

"Hello, Ms. Daniels," He said.

Felicity scowled. "Hello Doofenshmirtz."

Roslyn went farther into hiding out of simple fear but made sure she could still see what was going on, 'So, that's Doofenshmirtz.' She thought since any and all pictures were destroyed.

"Aw, it's almost like you are not happy to see me," He said starting a machine as a helmet came down onto her head.

"Hard to imagine why." Felicity said sarcatically as the ever familiar needles went into their holes through her temples, at this point, she didn't but she was far from the straight face she will have at fifteen. "What is it today?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Arsenic and few of my own chemicals," He said.

'Well, that explains their reaction to Slate mentioning arsenic... and those scars they never like to talk about.' Roslyn thought struggling to keep her breathing steady but she couldn't look away as the chemicals were pumped through the needles.

Felicity clenched her eyes and restrained fists shut as her mouth filled with blood from her bitten lip.

Roslyn wanted to vomit when it stopped.

"You feel any different?" Doofenshmertz asked.

When Felicity opened her eyes and spat out some of the blood on to the table once the helmet had come off letting blood drip for the holes. "About the same as every day." However, before that day, her eyes were their original bright green but now they didn't have any color as we're use to seeing her. He made note of this.

"Well it's been fun, but you have a visitor," He said.

"Darius?" Felicity asked knowingly.

"Yes, Darius," He shrugged leaving the room.

Felicity sighed, it was such a predicable life wake up, lie there, eat, get tortured, get raped, lay there, eat, lay there, get raped a few more times, lay there, eat, sleep, then do it all the next day. A man about twice the age Felicity is in the PRESENT who is pretty much the most grotesque man you could imagine came in with a horny smile that will NEVER stop sending a shiver all the way down Felicity's spine.

Roslyn watched in horror as he reached for the belt in his pants.

Roslyn is far from an idiot, she knew exactly what was about to happen and hastily pulled out the device and punched in her time with her super speed to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible and disappeared to her room in her own time.

* * *

Once she was there she immediately to the bathroom to throw up. "That's why they never told us," She groaned out.

* * *

**A/N: Dark huh? Leave a review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Prepare for some touching family moments! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Roslyn woke up at her normal time the next morning but she wasn't in her bed, she was laying across the floor… the bathroom floor. Which explained why she didn't remember going to bed after coming back from the past. There was still a few questions that still weren't answered but after that she knows she's best never finding out the answers. In this case, ignorance WAS bliss in this case.

She very shakily got to her feet and walked out to her room.

However, on her way there, she passed her cousin who noticed how much she was shaking. "You okay, Lyn?" Slate asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Roslyn said.

"You sure?" Slate asked uncertainly. "I tried to go to the bathroom last night and you were asleep on the floor, almost stepped you since I was still half asleep."

"I was really tired," Roslyn said.

Slate shrugged, "Well, I guess that makes sense but you know you could tell me anything right?"

"I know, but I'm okay," She said.

"Well, I guess I just have to take your word for it." Slate said hesitantly before heading back to his room to get ready.

"Roslyn what's wrong?" Asked her fathers voice from behind her.

Roslyn turned to him forcing a smile. "I'm fine, Dad."

"No, you aren't theres something you aren't telling me," Adam said.

Roslyn went with the first thing that came to mind. "I'm just a little worried, with how Mom suddenly ran off during dinner. Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she just had some things she really did not want to talk about," Adam said.

_'Hard to imagine why.'_ Roslyn thought like her mother had said. "She really did go through hell didn't see?"

"You have no idea.." Adam said

_'Wanna bet?'_ She thought somehow keeping her composure. "Did the same thing happen to you?"

"Yes, and know and there are bits I can't remember," Adam sighed.

She gulped, "I just worry about you guys, you're my parents after all, and I love you guys."

"We love you to, don't worry about us were okay now," Adam said.

"Right. What's past is the past." Roslyn said mostly to herself. "There's really no reason I ever have to know."

"Yeah, we'll tell you when you can handle it," Adam said.

"Would I have to ever know?" Roslyn asked not wanting to hear back through what she saw. "I was doing some thinking last night and realized it's probably best to never know."

"That's not like you, what happened last night?" Adam asked knowin there was some reason for her change of heart.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking about you guys' reactions and that if its something bad enough to have that big of an affect on you guys to this day then it's probably a bad idea for me to know." Roslyn lied then shrugged. "Maybe I'm starting to mature."

"Maybe, but you seem off," Adam said.

"I'm fine, Dad. Really, I'm just tired." She said using the same excuse as she told Slate.

"I don't buy it," Adam said simply.

"Well, it's the truth, whatelse could it be?" Roslyn lied.

"You did something that you don't want to tell me about," Adam said.

"If I did, you think I would have hid it from Slate as well?" Roslyn asked since she usually tells Slate everything.

"Maybe if it was really bad and you do have that reality altering device," Adam said.

"Time altering actually and...how come I never thought of that?" Roslyn asked as if this were news.

"Roslyn?" Adam questioned.

"What?" She asked.

"What is wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing, Dad." Roslyn lied. "Besides, I have to get ready for school."

"Wait before you go want to swim?" He asked

"I thought I was grounded." Roslyn pointed out confused.

"You were, but I want to spend some time with my daughter," Adam said.

"Well, you know I'm in!" Roslyn said not really thinking it through. "But if mom finds out, it was your idea."

"Fair enough, I'll see you there," Adam said.

Roslyn lowered her pajamas to her swimsuit she never didn't have it on before blurring off to the pool. However, once she got there, the chemicals she saw flashed into her mind and she stumbled backwards. Unfortunately, Adam saw that… and totally isn't suspicious at all.

"Roslyn sweaty, what's wrong?" Adam asked holding her as she backed away.

Roslyn started hyperventilating slightly, there was really no way to deny anything at this point. "Alright, I confess, I went back in time to when Mommy was my age and I saw her and Doofenshmirtz and D-Darius a-and..." She had just completely broke down at this point falling to the floor. "Oh Daddy it was horrible."

Adam scooped her up in his arms.

"Shh..it's alright, I've got you," Adam said holding her.

* * *

He blurred to James, "Roslyn is not going to school today she's mentally stressed." Adam said. James nodded and Adam blurred off holding his daughter and looking for Felicity.

He found her in the place you can almost always find Felicity, the library. "Feliss, we have a serious problem."

"What is.." She trailed off when she saw her daughter crying in her husbands arms.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You know the saying curiosity killed the cat? Well, she had decided to use her time altering device to see what we were hiding from them for herself." Adam explained worriedly at this point regretting not just telling her since hearing it is a lot less damaging then seeing it.

"Oh no!" She gasped out taking Roslyn from him and holding her close.

Roslyn leaned into her mother still crying. "I should have listened. I should have just let it be." She croaked out.

Felicity knew that much was true, but now was not the time to gloat.

"It'll be alright," Felicity said soothingly.

"It was terrible though, I even saw D-Darius." Roslyn stuttered between sobs.

"Not him," Felicity muttered.

"That's what you and Doofenshmirtz called him." Roslyn said not showing any chance of stopping crying.

"Oh, baby I'm so sorry," Felicity said.

"It's not your fault, Mommy." She said sounding like a three-year-old. "Actually, I didn't really see anything with him, he started to unbuckle his pants and I was out of there."

"Smart girl," Felicity said.

"There's nothing else it could have been." Roslyn said attempting to wipe her eyes before looking up a her. "Mommy, why didn't you scream?"

"At that point I had sort of given up," Felicity said carefully.

Roslyn looked down. "It's really hard to get you to give up on anything, you were my age when I went there… how long had you been trapped in there?"

"Almost seven months," she said.

Roslyn gulped "Every single day? You mentioned that it was just like everyday day."

"Almost everyday, yes." Felicity said.

"That still doesn't sound like you though, to give up that quickly."

"I had slowly been broken down, I had no confidence until I met Adam," She said

"It also probably didn't help that she had no memory of before she was captured what-so-ever beyond her name." Adam added remembering what she was like when he first met her.

"You didn't?" Roslyn asked.

Felicity shook her head, "Not until about a year and a half after meeting Adam after waking up from a coma, then suddenly I remembered everything."

"A coma?" Roslyn asked.

"That actually is a rather long story that given your current mental state shouldn't be fully explained today, long story short, it was one of the worst failed missions which obviously ended with me in a coma for the next five months and your father captured for his own turn." Felicity explained slightly hesitantly.

She looked to her dad, "You got stuck on that table too?"

Adam hesitated, but nodded.

"How why?"

"How? Vanessa had knocked me out, captured me, stripped be down, straped me to the table, and used her father's old equipment. Why? She was mad at me for killing her father, wanted to control me and failingly secretively had a creepy crush on me." Adam explained.

"Were you I mean.." Roslyn trailed off

Adam realized what she meant and shook his head. "I manged to skip that part."

"You said there were days you don't remember," Felicity said.

Adam's eyes widened at that point.

"Well you did say it," Felicity said hesitantly.

"You don't really think that…?" Adam trailed off.

"It's a possibility," Felicity said.

Roslyn gulped, "What about Aunt Isabella?" She asked knowing the she has powers and freaky eyes, too.

"No, she was just hit with a few darts that had the right chemicals," Adam said.

"Well, I guess that's a relief then. I just can't believe you two went through that." Roslyn said not looking up.

"Well, we're okay now that is what matters," Felicity said.

"I guess you're right." Roslyn said with a sigh. "Are you guys mad at me? I went against your direct orders then lied about it."

"The lying yes, but after what you saw, you'll get no punishment as that was bad enough," Adam said

"I'm really sorry, Daddy. I should have just been honest with you."

"Yes, you should have however I can understand why you didn't," Adam said

"Thank you for trying to protect me though." Roslyn thanked sincerely. "You did the right thing."

"We would do anything to protect you," Adam said.

"I guess I should have just known that and took your word for it." Roslyn admitted guiltily.

"Yes, that you should have," Adam said.

"Makes you feel sorry for the rest of the kids though." Roslyn observed, "They don't even know what they're in for."

"Yeah, well they'll be older when they find out," Adam said.

"Thank goodness for that but how much older?" Roslyn asked not thinking that any age is old enough.

"Up to there parents," Adam said.

"Oh, right. Besides, they'll find out the easier way by just hearing about it." Roslyn realized.

"Yeah I hope so," Felicity said

"Maybe I could talk to the, try and prevent them from trying what I did. Maybe they'll listen to me." Roslyn suggested.

"Maybe they would," Adam said.

"Hopefully they would." Roslyn reworded. "Does that mean I can try?"

"When they are older," Adam said.

"I'm not talking about actually telling them what it is. Just trying to prevent them from doing something stupid because of it like I did." Roslyn corrected. "Like you guys always do but it might mean something more coming from another kid instead of an adult. One that was coming from the same mind set as they are."

"Well I guess that could work," Adam said.

"So, **THAT** would be ok?" Roslyn asked. "I don't want them to end up making the same mistake and seeing the same thing."

"Yeah it might work," Adam said

"Well, I guess Mom and Eve are right, there is a bright side to everything." Roslyn admitted.

"Yeah I guess," Adam said.

Roslyn looked up at her mom, "You could put me down now."

"Are you sure?"

Roslyn nodded wiping her eyes.

"Okay," She said setting her down.

Roslyn stumbled slightly for a second but quickly found her footing.

"Are you sure your alright?" Felicity asked.

Roslyn hesitated. "Relatively speaking."

"Okay," Adam said.

However, Roslyn couldn't but think about the thing that had completely giving her away. If she would ever be able to swim again or if she'll end up like her mother in that means.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked.

"You think I'll ever be able to swim again?" Roslyn asked flatly.

Adam sighed, "I don't know," he said sad that he may have lost the one thing he seemed to share with his daughter forever.

Roslyn looked down knowing that not only was that something that she **LOVED** to do but it was something she could always do with her dad. "If I don't, we'd find something else, right?"

"Of course we would," Adam said carefully.

"Hopefully that won't be the case though." Roslyn said twiddling her feet.

"Hopefully," Adam sighed.

Felicity just stood there and watched having nothing positive to contribute.

Adam smiled a bit forced, "I have to go," He said.

Roslyn looked up at him. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go to a base in Washington for inspection that's why I wanted to swim I win't be back until tomorrow."

"Oh, well, bye, Daddy." Roslyn said hugging him.

"Bye, Roslyn be good," He said hugging her and pulling out his teleporter.

"I will," Roslyn promised. "What time tomorrow will you be back?"

"About noon," Adam said.

Luckily, today is Friday. Roslyn nodded understanding. "Alright, I'll see you then."

"See you then," He said kissing her forehead then Felicity before teleporting away.

"He'll be okay." Roslyn breathed to herself.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Felicity asked.

"I guess I'm understandably a little paranoid with you guys." Roslyn admitted.

"Don't be were okay, and so are you," She said.

"I know that, but it doesn't really help my nerves in the long run." Roslyn said looking down.

"It should we are alright now." Felicity said.

"Right now we are, but what about some unforeseen circumstance similar what happened on my last birthday?"

"We'll be ready," Felicity said.

Roslyn nodded, "Alright, I trust you guys on that."

"Good, now what do you want to do?"

Roslyn looked down. "I don't know."

"Well you could read," Felicity offered.

"I guess that works." Roslyn said walking over to one of the thousands of shelves and grabbing 'Confessions of a Murder Suspect' by James Patterson and Maxine Paetro.

"Good, now try to relax," Felicity said.

"I'll try, Mom." Roslyn promised sitting down at a table.

"Good, I'll go get some fruit for us to snack on," She said

"Alright, just don't try to cook anything." Roslyn said as she opened the book and started reading.

"I won't," She said blurring off.

Roslyn chuckled, 'Why'd I have to get her lack of cooking talents instead of Dad's?' She thought to herself.

Felicity returned with a large basket of fruits.

"Thanks, Mom." Roslyn said grabbing a banana.

"No problem," She said taking an apple.

"Were these washed?" Roslyn asked before her mom took a bite of a possibly unwashed apple.

"Of course they were," Felicity said.

"Just making sure, you have made that mistake a few times before." Roslyn reminded.

"Oh one time," Felicity said.

"It was way more than that." Roslyn flat lined.

"Okay two," Felicity said.

"More than that." Roslyn said with a chuckled eating her banana. "Plus, Dad said that you did it a lot more than I was alive for."

"Maybe," She blushed.

"See? I have every right to double check." Roslyn stated simply.

"Okay," She sighed.

Roslyn chuckled turning the page already over halfway though. "Not that I have any right to complain about lack of cooking talents."

"No you blew up water."

"That pan was sexist." Roslyn said simply.

"Oh right," Felicity said

"Besides, you did, too." Felicity said.

"I know," Roslyn shrugged.

Roslyn closed the book having finished it. "How come I couldn't have gotten Dad's cooking abilities."

"What's really wrong?" Felicity asked.

"Pretty much everything." Roslyn said looking down.

"What's really getting to you though?"

Roslyn couldn't answer that question, everything in her brain was just too jumbled up at the moment to shuffle one significant thing out.

"Your scared that you won't be able to swim again aren't you?"

"That's a large part of it. I just don't know what to do without it."

"I couldn't tell you what to do honestly, you could try and get over it," She offered.

"What did you think of water before the whole incident with Doofenshmirtz?" Roslyn asked seriously.

"I used to like it actually," Felicity said.

Roslyn looked down sadly, that was prwtty much the worst answer she could give. "And to this day, so many years later, you haven't made any progress on getting back to that?"

"Well some I used to not even go near water," Felicity said.

"How long did it take you to be able to?" Roslyn asked nervously.

"A few weeks after Adam and I started dating," She said.

"So, that was when you were, sixteen, right?" Roslyn double checked.

"Yes, it was."

However, that did not help Roslyn's state at all.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"Pretty much shot down any hopes of ever being able to swim again." Roslyn muttered.

"You'll be alright, I went most my life without swimming," She said.

"I don't want to be like that though, I want to be able to be myself again." Roslyn said kind of desperately.

"Well, then you could face your fear," She said.

Roslyn gulped but stood up with a determined look. You know what? I will!"

"How?" Felicity asked.

"Why not just cognitive behavioral therapy? It statistically works the best for overcoming any kind of phobia." Roslyn said simply.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"Just face it head on." Roslyn specified.

"So, your going to go jump in a pool?" Felicity asked.

Roslyn nodded trying not to show that she was nervous. "Statistically it works wonders, it's worth a shot right?"

"Wait! I'll come with you," Felicity said.

Roslyn too her mother's hand. "Just watching or…" She trailed off wanting it to be the second option.

"No, I'll come with you," Felicity said hesitantly.

Roslyn actually jumped slightly. "Perfect! Then, if this works, Dad will be **ECSTATIC** when he gets home."

"Yes, but I am nervous," She said

"So am I." Roslyn admitted honestly. "Maybe we could try focusing our minds on the possitive memories with water or even just possitive stuff in general. That way our minds our too busy to jump to the negative things."

"Okay, like what?" She asked.

"Well, actually, the water thing might trigger it on it's own so… how about you and Dad's wedding? That should be happy enough to keep you mind distracted right?" Roslyn asked trying to think of something she could think of herself.

Felicity thought of how happy she had been on her wedding day.

Roslyn thought about Eric, and dodgeball, and dodgeball with Eric. "Ready?" She asked her mom.

"As I will ever be," Felicity said.

Roslyn took a deep breath keeping her mind on Eric and she held onto her mother's hand and blurred them to the pool not stopping till the hit the water.

* * *

They jumped in and it felt...wonderful.

Felicity opened her eyes in disbelief with a smile on her face. It was like she was a little kid again. Taking a swim in this very same pool. She never thought she'd ever feel this way in water ever again.

Roslyn felt relief as the water triggered the memories of her father teaching her to swim.

Felicity turned over floating on her back. "You were right, Roslyn. This is amazing." She said in general Felicity.

"I knowe it's so peaceful," She said happily.

"F-Felicity?" Isabella's voice said in disbelief from behind them.

"Isa!" She said happily swimming over to her.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Shocked beyond compair for starters," Isabella said swearing this can't be real.

"Why?" She asked swimming away.

"You do realize you're in water right?" Isabella asked Felicity.

"Yes, Yes I do," She said sounding very relaxed.

Isabella instantly had her out of the water and against the wall. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" She asked, her eyes turning red.

"Isa, calm down it really is me," Felicity said.

"No it's not, everyone knows Feliss is terrified of water. So, I'll ask you one more time: who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Isabella asked not buyin it one bit.

"Aunt Isabella, that really is mom," Roslyn said.

Isabella looked back at her niece not letting go of Felicity. "What make you so sure? It's happened before you know."

"I know they told me about that, but that really is my mom, I've been with her all day," She said.

"Adam was with 'her' the whole day the first time and he's Adam." Isabella said distrustingly. "Besides, you know your mother. There's nothing else that could explain her being in water and being happy and relaxed at the same time."

"We faced our fear together," Roslyn said

That of course made even **LESS** sense to Isabella not knowing what happen this morning or 'last night'. "Wait, WHAT?"

"Oh right you don't know," Roslyn said launching into her story about the night before.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Isabella asked worriedly, her eyes turning black as she let Felicity go.

"I wasn't, but I am better now," Roslyn said.

"Well, that's a relief then but what exactly did you have Feliss do to get her over that fear. Your father and I have been trying to do so since we met her."

"I'm her daughter and I was afraid to do it alone," Roslyn said.

"I understand that but what did you guys do that actually **WORKED**."

"We thought happy thoughts corny as that sounds," Roslyn said.

Now that Isabella though of it, "Why hadn't we thought of that before?"

"I don't know, but it worked," Roslyn said.

"Think it would work to get shoes on her? Then we could **REALLY** surprise Adam when he gets back." Isabella said thoughtfully.

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure mom won that round with dad," Roslyn said.

"Oh yeah, but now I'm curious about it." Isabella said thoughtfully.

"No, I won that." Felicity said.

Isabella sighed, "Alright, I believe its you."

"Good, you want to go swim?" She asked.

"Considering that's what I originally came here for, yes." Isabella said simply.

"Come on then," Felicity said already in the pool.

Isabella jumped into the pool.

"Never thought I would share a swim with you," Isabella said.

"I know, I never thought I'd ever be able to swim again in general… in water anyways." Felicity added since she was already thinking of the wedding. "Just imagine how happy Adam will be when he get's home."

"He'll be thrilled!" Isabella said.

"I know right, he's always complaining that he can't swim with me. Soon he can get his wish." Felicity said excitedly.

"Yeah, a swim with his family," Isabella said.

Felicity closed her eyes thinking about how perfect it will be. Her, her Husband, her sister, and her daughter. All swimming together and happy.

"You seem happy," Isabella said.

"That's because I am." Felicity said simple as that.

"You happy in water surprising," Isabella said.

"I know right?" Felicity said with her eyes closed.

"It's nice though," Roslyn said.

Felicity floated on her back so she could just relax. "It's not just nice, it's perfect. I really have been missing out haven't I?"

"Yes, yes you have," Roslyn and Isabella said.

"If only we had thought of this years ago." Felicity said with a smile.

"I know, but your daughter is really smart," Isabella said.

"Of course, she has nothing else she could have been." Felicity said, it wasn't arrogance, it was the truth. "So is your son though."

"True, but common sense seems to avoid him," Isabella said.

"Not always, it avoids everyone occasion." Felicity said.

"True," Isabella said.

"Like remember when Roslyn made this bet to Slate that she could walk down the stairs with her eyes closed?" Felicity pointed out.

"And he let her I know," Isabella sighed.

"Hey! I was close, I just missed that one stair by a few inches." Roslyn said defensively.

"And you broke your leg," Felicity said.

"Eh, details details." Roslyn said casually.

Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Hey, at least I only tried that once." Roslyn reminded.

"True," Felicity sighed.

"Thank goodness for that." Isabella said thinking about that day.

"Yeah," Felicity agreed.

"Come on, I'm not **THAT** stupid." Roslyn said defensively.

"We know, but we like giving you a hard time," Feliss smirked

Roslyn shrugged, "Well, at least a while ago I was smart."

"You, but your also impulsive"

"Yeah, you can blame dad for that one." Roslyn said.

"It's good sometimes," Felicity said.

"I guess so." Roslyn said after some thought.

"See?" Isabella asked.

Roslyn nodded. "I see."

"Good," Felicity said.

Roslyn just stayed there treading water never wanting to leave.

"Do we get out?" Isabella asked

"Do we have to, Aunt Isabella?" Roslyn asked in a whine. "All the worries are out there."

"I guess we can stay a little longer," Isabella said.

Roslyn swam over to her aunt and gave her a hug.

"Glad I made you happy," She said.

"I'm easily pleasable as long as you have swimable water." Roslyn said.

"True," She said.

Roslyn let go of her aunt with a smile. Honestly, her back was really sore from where she slept but she didn't show it.

"You two enjoy," She said.

Isabella pulled herself out of the pool.

"You're going?" Roslyn asked.

Isabella nodded sadly. "There's something I need to get done."

"Official business?" Roslyn asked.

Isabella nodded, "Unfortunately."

"Okay, but you do need to take breaks at times," She said

"I know, and I do, but I really need to get this stuff done now. It won't take long." Isabella said drying herself off.

"Okay, bye aunty Isa," Roslyn said.

"Bye Roslyn, bye Feliss." Isabella said before leaving.

Roslyn turned to her mother. "You're not going to leave to are you?"

"No, I have a day off," She said.

"That's great then," Roslyn said with a smile.

"Yes...want to go to the water slides?" She asked.

Roslyn nodded and climbed out.

"Race you she said blurring off.

* * *

Roslyn blurred off never one to back down from a challenge.

Felicity won due to her head start.

"Cheater!" Roslyn declared to her mom.

"What?" She asked.

"You had a head start, making it extremely close to impossible for me to win when the time has to be messured in fractions of milliseconds." Roslyn pointed out.

"Excuses," Felicity said

Roslyn sighed then narrowed her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind.

"Yes you will," she smirked.

"Just go try out the side." Roslyn said annoyed.

"I will," Felicity fake huffed.

Roslyn watched happily as her previously aqua-phobic mother climbed up the water-slide.

_'I am good, I should charge for advice,'_ She thought sarcastically.

Roslyn climbed up as well.

"Wow lots of options." Felicity said looking at the various water slides.

"I know right." Roslyn said with a smile when she reached the top. "I haven't even tried them all yet."

"Well they are all of your fathers design so there bound to be good," Felicity said.

"Of course they are. So, pick any one you like." Roslyn said motioning around her.

"I want that one," She said going over to a purple slide.

"Of course you do." Roslyn said going over to a white one since she already tied the blue one. "Race ya!" She said throwing herself down.

Felicity smirked and shot after her.

Since this time she had the head start, Roslyn reached the bottom first.

"Hey my slide was longer," Felicity said.

"Excuses," Roslyn quoted.

Felicity huffed

"Rematch?" Roslyn offered. "Different slides."

'Bring it!" Felicity said

Roslyn blurred off from there. They spent the day slide racing

"That was absolutely perfect." Felicity said drying herself off.

"I know right?" Roslyn asked.

"Thank you so much, Roslyn." Felicity said hugging her daughter.

"It was my pleasure," Roslyn said.

"Lets head inside though." Felicity said trying to dry herself off but it was hard since she's just wearing regular clothes.

"Okay,then you can change," Roslyn said.

"Race ya!" Roslyn said then blurred off.

"Hey no fair!" Felicity said.

"Yet it is when you do it?" Roslyn asked once they got there. "That's hypocrisy."

"And?" She asked.

"Hypocrisy is frowned upon in most societies."

"Not as a parent," She said.

"Yeah, as a parent too since you have to set a good example." Roslyn corrected.

"Okay you've got me there," She said.

"So you ever have to either declare my victory the round, declare yourself a cheater from going to the park, or declare yourself a hypocrite." Roslyn said smugly.

"Fine you win," She sighed.

"Victory!" Roslyn declared.

Felicity just sighed.

"I'm just gonna go get changed." She said heading off.

"Okay," Roslyn shrugged still victory dancing.

"She just had to get that didn't she?" Felicity breathed to no one once she was far enough away.

* * *

The next afternoon found Felicity and Roslyn waiting or Adam to get back.

Without warning, Adam 'appeared from thin air' via teleporter.

"Good to be home," He said with his back to them.

Felicity and Roslyn both hugged him from behind.

"Hello you two," He said happily.

"We have a surprise for you." Felicity whisper in his ear.

"Really?" Adam asked

"Yep, something you've been wanting for a **VERY** long time." Felicity told him.

"The ability to fly?" Adam asked.

Felicity chuckled then said. "Even more than that."

"Oh?" He asked.

Felicity nodded and whispered in his ear with no sign of joking, "How would you feel, about going for a swim with me?"

"What?" Adam asked looking at her shocked.

Felicity nodded, "Roslyn came up with this theory to solve the problem by thinking of something that makes us really happy and it worked."

"So you can swim now?" Adam asked

Felicity nodded with a huge smile. "So can Roslyn again."

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, just asked Aunty Isa. She swam with us for a short while yesterday." Roslyn said happily.

"That's great!" Adam said.

"So, you wanna get your swim trunks on?" Felicity asked her husband.

Adam blurred away quickly.

Felicity blurred off to get a suit on as well but Roslyn had one under her clothes as always.

_'Everyone should do this,'_ She thought

Felicity blurred back to Adam in a swimsuit. "Do you think we should invite the other people in the manor?"

"Sure we can all meet in the water park," Adam said.

Felicity nodded and blurred off. _'Boy will they be surprised'_ She thought to herself.

"Hey Feliss," James said.

James took one look at her and was rather confused. "Why are you wearing a swimsuit?"

"No reason, just a manor swim today." She said.

"Alright, but don't you usually just stay dressed since you don't swim?" James asked still very confused.

"I can wear what I want," She shrugged.

"Well, alright, inside pool, outside pool, or water park?" James asked.

"Park," She said.

"Alright, I'll get into my trunks and be over their." James told her.

"Good, see you there," She said.

Felicity blurred off to round up the rest of the manor, kids and adults alike.

Everyone gathered in the water park.

Adam smiled over at his wife. "I suppose most of you are wondering why Feliss is wearing a swimsuit."

They all nodded.

Without a word, Felicity simply turned around to the nearest collection of water and dove right in.

Everyone gasped.

"That would be why." Adam said before diving in with his wife.

They all jumped in after them, and the day passed with a day of water fun.

* * *

**A/N: Aw mother daughter moments! Leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Enjoy the story! **

* * *

Chapter 8

Roslyn woke the next day feeling much better and wondering what to do with her Sunday.

There's was a gentle knock on the door. "Lyn?" Said her cousin's voice from the otherside of the door.

"Come in Slate I'm all dressed

Slate came in looking worried, "I've been meaning to ask about Friday, Lyn. You said nothing was wrong but then you stayed home from school as if something was. What happened?"

"I can't tell you," She said.

Slate gave an exasperated sigh sitting down on her bed, "When did you turn into our parents?"

"Believe me when they say you don't want to know or your not old enough they have **VERY** good reason," She said.

"You had found out what it is?" Slate asked since it's the only explaination to why she'd change it like that, Roslyn's usually good at holding her ground.

"Yes I did and right now you don't want too," She said.

Slate sighed but then thought about it and nodded. "Alright, Lyn. I trust you."

"Really?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, our parents can be over protective at almost all times but I know for sure that unless it was something truly terrible, you would have told me." Slate explained.

"Thank you Slate," She said hugging him.

"You're welcome. Hopefully, the others will see i the same way." Slate said hugging her back.

"I hope they will," Roslyn said.

"Then, what do you want to do today?" Slate asked despite knowing her default answer.

"First food," Roslyn said.

"Alright, then lets find Uncle Adam." Slate said letting go of her and standing up.

"Why?" She asked.

"You requested food." Slate said simply.

"Does he have to make it?"

"Well, I guess not." Slate said with a shrug.

"Good so your making breakfast," She said

"Alright then, what do you want?" Slate asked.

"Pancakes!" She said excited.

"Lets go then, just din't touch anything." Slate warned heading to the kitchen. He heard about the water incident.

"Okay," She shrugged

They got to the nearest kitchen and Slate set to work.

* * *

Minutes later Pancakes were being stacked on a plate

"Thanks, Slate." Roslyn said watching.

"No problem," He said.

Roslyn grabbed her plate once it was set.

"Six pancakes?' He asked

Roslyn shrugged with a smile. "I'm me."

"Good point," He sighed

Roslyn smirked getting a fork and digging in.

Aaron, followed, by Eve walked in.

"Oh! Pancakes!" Eve said going up to her boyfriend and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah I don't know how I can cook," Slate shrugged.

"Your mom's a good chef." Eve reminded, "You probably got it from her."

"Oh yeah," He shrugged.

Eve grabbed a plate for herself.

"Roslyn you should go get everyone," Aaron said

"Alright." Roslyn said before blurring off knowing that it's because she's obviously by FAR the fastest.

She had everyone on their way in minutes

"They're coming." She said sitting back down to finish her pancake mountain.

"Why did she get the big ones?" Aaron asked

"Because, it's nearly impossible to say no to Roslyn." Adam said going up behind his daughter. "Especially when it comes to food."

Roslyn smiled through a mouthful of pancakes.

They grumbled slightly knowing that was way too true.

"See?" He asked

Roslyn swallowed what was in her mouth with a shrug. "If you got it, you got it."

"Plus you have cuteness," Isabella said.

"Which is included in it." Roslyn said shoving more food in her mouth.

"I know, but believe me that helps," Isabella said.

"And that's why she's my girl." Feliss said going over and ruffling her daughter's hair.

Roslyn just smiled proudly. Felicity grabbed a plate of cakes and sat down next to her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Roslyn said

"You're welcome, Honey. I tought you well."

"Yes you did," Roslyn said

"Unfortunately." Slate said in a family teasing way.

"Oh your weak to Eve more than me," Roslyn said

"I know, which is what **REALLY** sucks. I'm weak to two girls." Slate commented.

"True, but so am I," Adam shrugged

Felicity chuckled remembering that conversation they had when she was pregnant. "At least you saw it coming with Roslyn, I remember that conversation verbatim.

"I know right?" Adam chuckled

Roslyn swallowed the last bite of her mountain. "Is that something I even want to know?" She asked admittedly curious.

"Probably," Felicity smiled down at her.

"Then what is it?" Roslyn asked.

"Your father knew before you were born he would be weak against you," Felicity said.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Roslyn agreed.

"It was fun to hear him talk about you," She said

Roslyn chuckled, "I can imagine."

"It really was," Isabella said

"I was right though, she is an odd child." Adam said but obviously in a loving way, odd isn't exactly an insult in the Manor.

"Thank you daddy," She said smiling sweetly

Felicity smiled "You wouldn't be you otherwise."

"Yeah, I guess," Roslyn said

Felicity ruffled her daughter's hair. "And I wouldn't want you to be anything else."

"Thanks mom," She said

"I wouldn't either." Slate told her. "You're the best cousin a guy could ask for."

"And friend," Roslyn added

"That would be mean to them." Slate said motioning around him.

"It is true though," Alisha said

Roslyn smirked and got up to put her dish in the sink.

"Thanks guys," She said

"It's no problem, Ros." Alisha told her.

"Still thanks," She said blushing

"So, what are we going to do today?" Aaron asked generally.

"I have no idea," Roslyn shrugged

"Well, does anyone?" Slate asked.

"Wait weren't we going to Britain?" Aaron asked

"Oh! That's right!" Roslyn said excitedly. "To meet Emily."

"Oh yeah," Adam said finishing his plate.

"So, when are we going to leave?" Roslyn asked.

"Not sure give us adults a few hours okay?" Adam asked

All the kids nodded in agreement.

"Good now go relax," Adam said

Those who were finished, that being everyone but Hayden who's a slow eater, headed off their own ways.

"So, what time should we go?" Adam asked.

"Well, we have to remember that there's the eight hour time difference." Felicity reminded.

"Right so it's five in the afternoon there," Adam said.

"So, we should probably go soon." Felicity pointed out.

"Yes," Ferb agreed.

Hayden finally finished. "Then why not now?" He asked putting his plate in the the sink.

"Yeah we could take the plane," Adam said

"Works for me." Felicity said and the rest of the adults agreed.

"Okay everybody go pack," Adam said

Everyone went to pack with the exception of Adam who got the kids back first.

* * *

"Okay Everybody ready?" Adam asked

Everyone nodded.

"Good follow me," Adam said

They headed to the plane and got in. "I'm so excited." Roslyn said bouncing slightly.

"Roslyn calm down," Adam said

Roslyn stopped bouncing. "I'll try." She said slightly jittery.

"Why are you so excited?" Eve asked

"Because, I wanna meet Emily. She sounds really cool, I wonder if she ever got married or had any kids." Roslyn explained.

"I won't spoil the surprise then," Ferb said

"Of come on!" Slate said.

"Sorry, Slate," Ferb shrugged

"How come I always have to wait." Slate complained.

"Because," Adam said

Slate looked down and grumbled before noticing something. "Uncle Adam, why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"Oh,someone noticed," Adam said.

Slate turned slightly red. "Seriously though, why aren't you."

"I have not been for a couple days now," Adam said as Felicity and Roslyn noticed as well

"Yeah, I finally managed to talk him out of them." Felicity said with a smirk.

"Hey, I helped," Roslyn pouted.

"We make a good team." Felicity said to her daughter.

"Yes, yes we do," Roslyn said smiling.

"Now we just need to get the other." Felicity said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Roslyn asked as their private plane started to take off.

"We need to get everyone elses shoes off." She clarified.

"No the others won't agree," Roslyn said glumly

"We could convince them." Felicity whispered to her.

"You have an idea?" Roslyn asked.

"Well… no." Felicity admitted.

"Drat," Roslyn said.

"We'll figure it out though." Felicity whispered semi-evily.

"Mom your scaring me," Roslyn said

"Oh sorry, sweety." Felicity said looking down.

"It's okay you just get really creepy sometimes," She said

"What's this 'sometimes' you speak of?" Adam asked in a teasing way.

"Oh, you get no fun time with me tonight for that," She whispered.

"You know I was just messing with you." Adam whispered.

"Well you should have though of that," Felicity said

Adam sighed, "Really?"

"Unless you can convince me otherwise," She said

"What about that then you obviously don't either." Adam reminded knowing she'd never cheat on him.

"I know, but I can live without for a few nights can you?" She asked

"A few?" Adam asked his eyes widened. "You said tonight."

"Oh I meant tonight and tomorrow," She shrugged

"Really?" Adam asked with a frown.

"Unless you can convince me otherwise," She said.

"Well, how am I suppose to do that?" Adam asked.

"Not my problem," Felicity smirking at him in a playful way.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am," She said sitting down.

Adam sighed, this was just ridiculous.

"You seem down," She said as he sat beside her

"Well, why do you think?" Adam asked defencively.

"Aw, this is really getting to you huh?" She asked sympathetically

Adam nodded.

"Well then be a good by and we'll see what happens," She said

"Ok." Adam said sounding like a little kid who was just yelled at.

* * *

Roslyn giggled

"What are you laughing at?" Felicity asked her daughter.

"Dad," She said simply.

"Oh, that's ok then." Felicity said getting him back.

"Aw come on," Adam huffed

Felicity smirked, this was really fun.

"Please?" Adam asked

Felicity shook her head.

Adam huffed  
Yesterday 12:20PM

Felicity smirked wondering when this'll stop being so fun.

"This is evil," Adam muttered

"A little." Felicity said honestly.

"What is wrong?" Roslyn asked

"You don't want to know." Felicity told her since no child wants to hear about that from her parents.

"Oh okay," Roslyn said going back to her book.

Felicity let out a sigh of relief, that would have been **REALLY** awkward.

"You really just gave up?" Slate asked Roslyn

Roslyn shruged. "After last time, I should probably trust that saying."

"Okay..." Slate shrugged

"Wait what do you mean, Lynie?" Eve asked.

"Nothing, I just made a mistake," Roslyn said

"She found out what our parents are hiding from us. Apparently, we really don't want to know." Slate told his girlfriend.

"Wow! Well then I won't ask again," Eve said

"Neither will I." Alesha agreed nervously.

"Wow really?" Roslyn asked

Alesha nodded, "Our parents our great but can be a little over protective. If you think we shouldn't, too. Then, we really shouldn't."

"Thanks," Roslyn said

Katie looked over at Roslyn raising an eyebrow. "You know about that?"

Roslyn nodded sadly

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry to hear that." Katie said sympathetically.

"It was not pleasant," Roslyn said.

Aaron looked down not wanting to ask anymore either.

"Wow, I have influence who knew," Roslyn said out loud

All the kids and most of the adults rose their hands.

She blushed looking back down at her book

Felicity looked over at her daughter wondering how she couldn't even notice the way the other kids look up to her as the unofficial leader.

* * *

Adam chuckled

"She's a good unintended leader." Felicity whispered to her husband.

"I know, but she does not," Adam said.

"Make you wonder how she doesn't though." Felicity whispered.

"Yeah it does," Adam said shrugging

"It doesn't seem like she needs to know though, it might just stress her."

"It's stressing me so yeah," Adam said  
"So, she's probably best exactly the way she is." Felicity said.

"Yeah, no stress," Adam said.

Felicity shrugged. "Not to mention that she's best the way she is in general."

"True," Adam said

"So... we really can't..." Adam trailed off.

"Maybe it your good," She said

"Then I will be." Adam promised.

"Then we'll see," She said.

"What are you reading anyways, Lyn?" Slate asked.

"The art of War," Roslyn said

"Oh, I don't think I've read that one yet. What's it about?" Slate asked.

"It's a book by a warlord," She said

"That sounds awesome." He said.

"It is a great military guide," She said.

Slate took a look at the page. "It certainly looks like it."

"You can read it when I'm done," She said

"I'd like that." Slate said noticing she was obviously getting close.

"Good give me a minute," She said

Slate nodded.

"Here you go!" She said exactly a minute later.

"Thanks!" He said taking the book and starting on it.

"No problem," She said pulling out another book.

* * *

A while later, the plane landed in Britain.

"Okay it's night here," Adam said

"I can see that." Roslyn said looking up at the sky. "Do we still have enough time, though?"

"Well if you all are willing to miss another day or two of school we can stay here," Isabella said as the parents nodded

The kids all agreed with the exception of Roslyn who seemed slightly hesitant all of the sudden.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked her quietly

Roslyn looked off over towards the states, over towards the Danville Private School for Exceptional Children. "I shouldn't miss him this much." She whispered. "So, why do I?"

"It's that boy huh?" Adam asked.

Roslyn nodded slowly still staring off.

"Well then, you and I can teleport back," Adam offered surprising her.

"But Daddy, don't you want to meet her?" Roslyn asked.

"Yes, but I want you to be happy more, so what do you want to do?" Adam asked holding up the teleporter

"Would we possibly be able to come back next weekend?" Roslyn asked. "Since we do have the teleporter it shouldn't be a terrible bother."

"Yeah you and I could," Adam said

Roslyn turned to him with a nod. "Then lets go home."

"Okay," Adam said going over and telling Felicity where they were going

Felicity was surprised but agreed obviously wanting her daughter to be happy as well.

"I'll see you in a few days I guess," Adam said before giving her a kiss.

"See you in a few days." She said once they broke.

"Okay, Roslyn hold tight," Adam said extending his arm to her. Roslyn took it.

* * *

He hit the telepoter it took longer than usual, but they came out in front of the manor which was now quiet and dark.

Roslyn looked up at the only thing she's ever known as home. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's alright," Adam sighed as they walked in and the lights came on.

"From here we still have plenty time left in the day though, want to go swimming?" Roslyn suggested kind of awkwardly.

"Well, why not we have nothing else to do," He shrugged

Roslyn smirked. "Wanna race there? No head starts. Fair and square."

"Sure," Adam said.

"Alright, pick a pool." She told him.

"Backyard pool!" Adam said

"Alright… ready… go!" Roslyn called and they both blurred off at the same time.

They arrived at the same time.

"I win!" They both declaired.

"No I win!" They said

"I clearly got here .87 milliseconds sooner." Roslyn argued.

"No, I got her .10 miliseconds before you," Adam said

"You so did not." She argued.

"I did so!"

"No, I won!"

"You lost," Adam said.

"Did not!" She said folding her arms in a pout.

"Yes you did," Adam said

"Prove it." Roslyn said simply.

"You prove it," Adam said

Roslyn went over and got the camera remote her mom had shown her.

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"What is that?" Adam asked

She pushed a button and a screen came out of the wall and replayed the end in super slow motion.

To her shock it was...

"A tie!" She said

"Ok, but where did that come from?" Adam asked having never known it was there.

"Mom installed it for races," She said

"When?" Adam asked clueless.

"After you both raced the first time," She said

"Ok then, how did I never notice this?" Adam asked feeling stupid.

"She never wanted you too," Roslyn smirked.

Adam made a note to talk to his wife about that. "Well, we're still here for a reason."

"Right," Roslyn said diving in.

Adam gave a small smile and dove in with her.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review and we will see you next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Roslyn woke up the next day a particularly empty manor. It was still just her and her father in the whole mansion, everyone else was in Britain. "It's so quiet," She said out loud.

"I know, kind of eerie." Adam said in the doorway.

"No you sneaking up on my every day is eerie," She smirked.

"Well, you think you'd be used to it, especially since you've never really known anything else." Adam pointed out.

"Still it is," She huffed.

He sighed and sat next to his daughter. "Would you prefer I stop?"

"No, you would not be you then," She said

"Then why do you always complain about it?"

"Because I can," She shrugged.

"Just go for your swim and get ready for school." Adam said since she had gotten up her usual time to leave time for her morning swim.

"Okay," She said skipping away.

Adam smiled and called after her, "Mind if I join you?"

"If you can catch me!" She said running. Adam blurred after her.

"I win," She said from the pool

"You had a head start," Adam reminded. "both by time and distance."

"Excuses," She smirked.

"Just like your mother. Can I still swim with you though?" Adam asked.

"If you say please," She said.

"Please?" Adam asked.

"Okay come on," She offered. Adam smiled and jumped in. "Hey dad," She said quietly.

Adam was a little confused, "What?"

"Are you mad?" She asked.

"No, why would I be?" Adam asked his daughter.

"For having you come home over a boy," She said not looking at him.

"I told you, it's fine, I just want you to be happy." Adam reassured her swimming over to her.

"I know, but you seemed so down," She said.

"It's fine, Roslyn, really."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Adam nodded. "Positive."

"Thank you daddy," She said hugging him.

"You're welcome, Roslyn." He said hugging her back.

"I just worry," She said.

"Well, don't, that's my job." Adam reminded.

"Still," She said.

"Roslyn, you have feelings for this Eric guy, and though we have no idea yet if it's just a simple crush or if it will eventually grow into something more, that's something you need your parents to support you on."

"Thank you daddy I know that must be hard for you to say," She said.

"It isn't really. I know what it feels like on the alternative. When my dad met your mother, the first thing he did was pull me off to the side and tell me that I need to stay away from her, that she's dangerous and can't be trusted." Adam explained sadly, he couldn't bring himself to admit that, at the time, he was right.

"Really he did?" She asked she had never gotten to know her Grandpa.

Adam nodded, "I never really did get his approval on her before he died." He said sadly having never known of that talk him and Felicity had a short while before he went on the recon mission. "It didn't seem like he still distrusted her but I never got to find out for sure."

"Why didn't you ever ask?" Adam honestly didn't have an answer for that. "Why?" She asked.

"I don't know, I probably should have, I guess I just didn't expect him to die yet. No one even told me about that mission he died on until he had already flatlined."

"That's horrible," Roslyn said

"Yeah, I was pissed to say the least. Especially since they were always really strict on having to know about **EVERYTHING** yet they would hide something so important from me and Isabella."

"How mad were you?" She asked as she had never seen her father angry.

"Angry enough that they had to rebuild a wall in one of the manor's hallways. I also knocked down a whole bunch of trees." Adam said choosing not to say what he was **THINKING** about doing at the time but didn't because Felicity inadvertently talking him out of it.

"I can only imagine," She said.

"Good, let's keep it that way." Adam said.

"Okay," She said hugging him harder as she thought of losing her dad.

"I'm not going anywhere, Roslyn." Adam said rubbing her back.

"I hope not," She said.

"I won't, trust me; it's a lot safer now then it was back then." Adam reminded.

She smiled up at him, "Okay"

Adam realized they were talking longer than they thought, "You need to get ready for school though."

"Okay!" She said getting out and going to get ready.

* * *

"I am so bored without Lyn here," Slate sighed

"Would you rather go back then?" Isabella asked her son seriously.

"No, but it still gets to me," He sighed.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be fine." Isabella told him.

"I know, but I feel like she ditched us," He sighed

"Slate, she just wants to be with Eric." Eve reminded.

"Still this was all her idea and then she leaves us for a guy she's known a total of one school day?"

Eve sighed looking down, "I know."

"I...am honestly on Slate's side here," Alesha sighed. To the adults' surprise, Haydon and Aaron agreed as well.

"You all really feel that way?" Ferb asked.

"Well, yeah." Aaron agreed.

"It's hard not to," Hayden said. No one knew what to do about it though.

"Roslyn may not be happy when we get home," Felicity sighed.

"What should we do?" Eve asked.

"I don't know," She said honestly.

"Well, remember that Adam had done a step worse with you when you guys met." Isabella said to Felicity making sure the kids can't hear.

"Well, yeah I guess so," Felicity sighed.

* * *

Roslyn was happily looking for Eric as she had a few minutes before school started

She found him near his locker and skipped over. "Hey Eric."

"Roslyn, how are you?" He asked.

"Good." Roslyn said before mentally adding, 'now.' "How are you?"

"Good, I was wondering where you went," She said.

"Something had just come up; I'd rather not talk about it." Roslyn said looking down.

"Oh okay I understand," He said

Roslyn looked around for another hidden tunnel.

"I don't think there is one here," Eric said.

"I'd have to disagree." She said looking at a certain spot.

"Really?" He asked. Roslyn nodded walking over to where she was looking. "It's a wall," He said.

She found the way to open it proving him wrong again. "Oh, by the way." She handed in I'd Tell You I Know You but Then I'd Have to Kill You like she had promised.

"Thank you," He said taking it.

"You're welcome." Roslyn said following the tunnel she just found to see where it leads.

"Wait up!" He said. Roslyn slowed down.

"Thank you," He said smiling. They came out of the tunnel at, "The shop class?" Eric said surprised

"Apparently." Roslyn observed storing that location.

"Weird, I never knew," He said.

"You said there were many more that you don't know of." Roslyn reminded.

"True," He coincided

Roslyn blushed. "We should probably head to our math class though."

"Let's go then don't want to be late," Eric said. Luckily, their math class isn't very far so they headed over there.

"Hurry we might not make it," Roslyn said. They got to their class on time with their stuff and took their seats next to each other.

"Ah, Ms. Garcia-Daniels good to see you back,"

"It's good to be back, Mrs. O'Leary." Roslyn said smiling at the teacher who had spoken.

"You will have to make up your work," She said.

Roslyn nodded, "Of course, and I will."

"Good now let's get on this," She said. She started the class and it went on boring as usual.

"Pages 125-130 as homework," She finished. She stopped in front of Roslyn's desk, "Ms. Garcia-Daniels, also pages 115-120 and these worksheets from class." She handed her the worksheets, "If you need the notes you can get them from another student on your own time."

"Yes ma'am," She said

Class was dismissed and she gathered her stuff and headed out the door, "See you in Gym, Eric." Roslyn called as they headed separate ways.

* * *

Class passed boring until gym; Roslyn quickly got changed in the bathroom to hold the shoes illusion then headed into the gym to meet with Eric. She was the first person there. This was unsurprising so she leaned against the wall and waited for him. He was about the third person in. He immediately spotted her and went up by her. "Seriously, how do you get changed so fast?"

"I'm just that good," She said.

"Well, ain't that the truth." Eric commented. "You certainly are something else, Roslyn."

"Thank you," She said bowing.

Eric blushed, "It's no problem."

"Still thank," She said.

"Still find it hard to believe that you find ME interesting."

"You are!" She said.

Eric chuckled, "I guess that makes me just like Josh?"

"In a sense," She said. "Except I'm not exactly the best at just bending in with a crowd like Cammie is."

"Well, I guess that's true." Eric said thoughtfully. She really did stick out, hard not to with the hair.

"Good I like to be unique." She shrugged.

Eric nodded agreeing, "There's no such thing as a mass produced human, some are just even more unique than others."

"Smart thinking," She said as they started to run laps

It took quite some focus on Roslyn's part to keep herself at a human speed instead of accidently blurring. At least though they were done.

* * *

After an easier day in gym, they got changed and headed to the cafeteria, via secret tunnel.

"So, where are the others?" He asked.

"They're not here today, it's kind of hard to explain but my dad and I are the only ones in the manor right now."

"That's odd," He said confused.

Roslyn shrugged getting her food, "Not really."

"I mean you all seem so close it just seems weird is all," Eric shrugged.

"Well, that was actually my fault." Roslyn admitted.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well… I kind of ditched them." Roslyn admitted looking down.

"You ditched them? Why?" He asked.

"I didn't want to miss another day of school in a row and possibly one more according to my mom." She said though it was mostly because of him, not the school work.

"Well I guess that makes some sense," He said.

Roslyn was relieved, "Yeah, I already have so much to make up."

"True, but you can do it," She said.

Roslyn smiled, "Thanks, Eric."

"My pleasure," She said.

They took a seat at the same table as last time. "I wish we could see each other outside of school though." She wished.

"Well, maybe we can at some point," He said.

"Maybe." Roslyn said but it didn't feel very likely.

"I think we will," He said and she smiled.

Lunch passed with them talking of happier things and before she knew it, it was time for science "Finally." Roslyn said loving science as they headed to the science room through the tunnel she found her first day. "In this way however, I AM Cammie Morgan."

"What?" Eric asked

"With the secret passageways and finding them so quickly."

"Oh yeah I can see that," Eric said.

"Where are you in the book by the way?" Roslyn asked.

"Chapter three," He said

'Slow reader.' Roslyn thought but knew that was rude so she kept it there. "Like it so far?"

"Yeah it's good," He said.

"Gets even better when you get further into the series." Roslyn pointed out. "There's five books total: I'd Tell You I Love You But Then I'd Have to Kill You, Cross my Heart Hope to Spy, Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover, Only the Good Spy Young, and Out of Sight Out of Time."

"Sounds like a fun series," He said.

Roslyn nodded, "It really is but a lot of books are fun. Not as fun as swimming but more fun than most things. Luckily, the manor has a ginormous library in the middle just **FILLED** with books."

"That sounds incredible!" He said

Roslyn shrugged, "I guess. It's just that I grew up not really knowing any different."

"It's still amazing!" He said

Roslyn chuckled, "Yeah, it is."

She enjoyed science class plus it helped she had no homework there. "Still have a bus to catch?" Roslyn asked after class.

"Yeah I do, until spring when soccer starts," He said

"Wanna take that tunnel I found from her to the buses?" Roslyn offered.

"Yeah that sounds great!" He said. So, Roslyn went over to the entrance and opened it. "You can go first." She said.

"Ladies first," He said. She hesitated but went through. He entered after here, "So you think your family will get back today?" He asked

"Probably." Roslyn guessed with a shrug.

"You sound indifferent," He said

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You sound bored that they may get back today is all," He said

"Well, I'm worried they'll be mad." She admitted as they reached the buses.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Maybe. After all, it was kind of my idea in the first place, and then I just ditched them.

"Well maybe they will or maybe they won't, but you will not know until they get back," He said.

Roslyn nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

"Also, I see your dad," He said pointing.

"Right." She said looking over. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah see you tomorrow," He said hugging her then getting on the bus. Roslyn watched him get on the bus before heading over to her dad.

"Good day today?" He asked

Roslyn nodded, "Yeah, it was great."

"Good the others will be home soon," Adam said.

"Do you think they're mad at me?" Roslyn asked.

"I honestly don't know," Adam said sadly. She looked down guiltily. Adam did not know what to say as he teleported them back to the manor.

* * *

"I shouldn't have done that." Roslyn said pulling out her homework.

"Done what?" Adam asked.

"Ditched them like that."

"Maybe, but there really is nothing you can do about it now," Adam said.

Roslyn took a shaky breath before hold up her book. "I have homework to do though."

"Well you get to that then and I'll go make a snack," Adam said.

"Alright." Roslyn said. "I'll be in the library." She said before blurring off.

Adam sighed heading toward the kitchen. He pulled out the supplies and set to work.

Minute later he had fruit and deep fried pickles. He brought them to the library and put them in front of her. "Fried pickles!" She said happily.

"Of course, I know you love them so I couldn't just leave them out." Adam said with a smile.

"Thanks daddy," She said.

"You're welcome." Adam said taking a seat. "They're fun to make anyways."

"I wouldn't know," She said.

Adam sighed, "I wish you hadn't got your cooking abilities from your mother."

"Sorry I did," She smirked.

Adam moved the dish closer to her, "Just eat your pickles, you're the one who's missing out."

"Hey stop eating them!" She said.

"I wasn't." Adam said.

"I just saw you," She said

Adam put his hands up, "Alright, guilty as charged but in my defense, I made them."

"Okay, that's fair," She said. Adam went to get another but she playfully shooed it away. "I didn't say you could have more."

"Please?" He asked. Roslyn shook her head. "Why not?" He asked.

"Mine." She said grabbing the bowl and pulling it up against her.

"FIne I'll just go make my own. " He huffed. He headed back to the kitchen seriously.

"That's better," Roslyn smirked

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Adam said to where his daughter could hear.

"Okay," She shrugged. Adam came back with his own bowl. "See? Now both of us are happy."

"Yeah, I guess we are." Adam said taking and eating a few from his own. "Oh, and Felicity called," He said.

"And?" Roslyn asked nervously.

'They'll be home in an hour and a half, "Adam said.

"Alright, that was all she said?" Roslyn asked.

"Well, no" Adam sighed.

"What else?" Roslyn asked.

"They are sort of not happy," Adam said

Roslyn looked down guiltily. "Figured as much."

"Yeah, so be prepared," Adam sighed.

She nodded nervously. "I will be."

"Okay, I just thought you deserved to know," Adam said dipping a pickle in ranch.

"Thank you, Daddy." She said unfortunately finishing her last pickle.

"It's my pleasure. Though I would be done when they got here, if I were you." Adam said.

She closed her finished homework and put it in her bag. "Done with what?"

"That," Adam said smiling at her.

"But you said that you would be done, not that I would." Roslyn pointed out confused.

"I meant to say if I were you I would be done before they got back," Adam corrected.

"Oh, ok." Roslyn said that making more sense.

"Yeah, so now what?" Adam asked.

"Well, you know my default." Roslyn said.

"You go ahead I'm going to go to the inventing room," Adam said.

"Alright." Roslyn said giving him a quick hug before blurring off.

* * *

An hour and a half later she heard cars pull up out front. She bit her lip getting out and drying herself off and made her way to the door as the others came in. No one said anything for a while, the silence just hung over her like a noose. "Hey Roslyn," Slate said finally

"Hey Slate." She said back rather awkwardly.

"How was school?" Eve asked not looking at her.

Roslyn gulped, "It was good. How was Britain?"

"It was good, fun," She said lowly.

"Are you guys mad?" Roslyn asked nervously but given the tension in the room, the answer was obvious.

"Yeah we are a bit." Hayden said also not looking at her.

"I'm sorry guys! I wasn't really thinking!" Roslyn apologized.

"No, you were not you ditched us in a trip you had the idea for. What's worse you ditched us for someone you have known for two school days now?" Alesha asked coldly.

"I know, I was stupid, reckless, and inconsiderate." Roslyn admitted genuinely.

"Yes you were and it really hurt our feelings," Eve said.

"I know, and I truly am sorry." Roslyn said.

"Well we just need some time alright?" Slate asked.

Roslyn nodded guiltily. "Okay, I understand."

"Thanks," Slate said.

Roslyn looked down and muttered, "I can't believe I did that I did that."

"Well, you did," Felicity said approaching her daughter

"Am I a bad person?" Roslyn asked in a really stupid question.

"No, of course not you just had a moment of stupidity," She said.

"Then why do I feel so horrible?" Roslyn asked.

"We all have those moments too," Felicity said.

Adam looked down thinking about when he and Felicity ran off ditching his friends. He pretty much did the same exact thing… only worse. "It'll be okay," Felicity said

"Are you sure?" Roslyn asked.

"Yes, they just need time," Adam said knowledgeably.

"I suppose you're right." Roslyn said with a sigh.

"Okay so go calm down sweaty," Felicity said.

Roslyn nodded, "I will, thank you, Mommy, thank you, Daddy."

"No problem, honey." Adam said hugging her.

"By the way, what are you working on?" Roslyn asked since he was in one of the inventing rooms.

"Modifying my screwdriver," Adam said.

"The best thing you made that isn't a person, but what could you have done to it? It's already perfect." Felicity said.

"Not quite yet I'm trying to figure something out," Adam said.

"Which is?" Roslyn asked.

"Well when I fought the other me he had a robotic suit, but his was clunky and weak I'm trying to get this to turn into a more advanced suit at will.

"That would be awesome!" Roslyn said excited.

"Yeah, but now it only covers one arm," Adam said.

"Can we see?" Felicity asked.

"Sure, give me a minute." Adam said. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and the tip glowed a light blue. Then it seemed to melt onto Adams arm.

"What does it do functionally?" Roslyn asked in amazement. "Besides everything of course."

"Shoots laser makes it safe for you too touch things you should not," Adam said.

"That's amazing. Think you'll be able to get it to full body with some more work?" Felicity asked.

"Hopefully," Adam said.

"I could help if you'd like." Felicity offered.

"I would," Adam said honestly.

"Then I will." She told her husband with a smile.

"Thank you," He said giving her a kiss.

"You're welcome, I want to anyways." she said when they separated.

"Good," Adam said holding her close.

"Can I help too?" Roslyn asked looking away.

"Sure you can," Adam said.

"Then we'll have it done in no time." Felicity said confidently.

"Of course!" Roslyn said smiling slightly.

"Should we get to work then?" Adam asked.

"Yeah the rest of my family needs time away from me," Roslyn said.

* * *

The three of them blurred off to one of the inventing rooms somehow they went to the same one.

"Good we all knew where to go," Adam said sarcastically.

"A little surprising actually." Roslyn observed.

"A bit, but whatever," Felicity shrugged

"Well, let's get to work." Roslyn said rubbing her hands together.

"Let's." Adam said. They set to work on really crazy impossible stuff.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review see you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Apologies

**A/N: Enjoy it's a touching chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10- Apologies

Roslyn was feeling a bit down lately as none of her extended family had spoken to her other than in passing. It had been two days since they got back and she had no idea how yo fix things this time.

On the second day, while her dad was preparing dinner, Roslyn approached her mom since at least her parents forgave her. "Mom?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Roslyn what is it?" She asked looking up from her book.

"Everyone but you and dad are still mad at me, I wanna try and make it up to them but I don't know how." Roslyn said sitting next to her. "I was hoping you'd have any ideas."

"Well that is a tough one," Felicity said thinking.

"First understand the adults are not mad at you. Second maybe you should try to speak with them each alone and try apologizing that way," She said

"Well, I guess that could work." Roslyn said though she didn't sound so sure.

"I think it will," Felicity said hugging her daughter

Roslyn hugged her back. "I really hope you're right, Mom."

"I do too," Felicity said

Roslyn let go of the hug, "Think I should go try and find someone?"

"Yes I would start with Eve or Slate," She said

"Do you know where either of them are?"

"Slate is with his mother," She said

"Alright, then where's Aunt Isabella?" She asked.

"The kitchen at the moment," Felicity said

"Alright, thank you so much, Mom, but, which kitchen?"

"Downstairs to the right," She said

"Alright, let's hope this works." Roslyn said before blurring off to said kitchen.

* * *

She found Slate and his mom cooking

She gulped. "Slate?"

"Oh hey Roslyn," He said

"You know I really am sorry, right?" Roslyn asked.

"Yeah I know," He said carefully.

"But you can't accept it?" Roslyn asked nervously.

"I can but I wan to know why," He said

She honestly didn't have a good reason, that she could think of at least.

"I honestly am not sure," She said

Slate sighed, "Then that's something you need to figure out."

"You won't forgive me until I do?" She asked

Slate sighed, "Well, it will be difficult, but eventually, I would."

"Not until I figure this out though?" She asked

"You're still family, even if you don't, I can't stay mad at you forever."

"So I'm forgiven?" She asked hopefully

Slate just looked at her for a while before sighing and saying, "Alright, you're forgiven."

She hugged him tightly, "Thank you Slate!" She said

Slate seemed to hesitate but returned the hug. "Good luck with the others though."

"How bad can they be other than Eve she is the stubborn one," She said.

"You have no idea how mad they are do you?" Slate asked.

"How mad?" She asked.

"They're furious, Lyn. You completely ditched us on a trip that was your idea without even a second thought for some boy you just met and the fact that you don't even have an actual reason just makes it worse."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" She asked.

Slate thought about it, "I have no idea, maybe I could try to talk to them instead."

"Would you please? Asked them to come talk to me?" She asked

Slate sighed and nodded, "Alright, I will."

"Thank you SLate I owe you so much!" She said

"Yes, you do." Slate said simply before leaving the kitchen.

"He's still mad too," She sighed

Isabella nodded, "It'll unfortunately be a while, Roslyn."

"Why?" She asked.

Isabella hesitated and looked back at her, "I don't ."

"Of course no one seems too," She sighed

"It'll work out." Isabella told her niece.

"How do you know?" She asked glumly.

"Let's just say we kind of have experience in that feild and leave it that, okay?" Isabella said.

"Okay," Roslyn shrugged.

"In the meantime, dinner won't be ready for a while, how about you go swim? That usually helps you feel better." Isabella suggested.

"I guess so," Roslyn said

"Thanks, Aunt Isabella." Roslyn said before blurring off to the pool.

She dove in and felt calm again.

* * *

"Slate, I love you, but have you lost your mind?!"

"No I have not, why?" He asked

"You can't possibly be suggesting we just forgive her." Eve told her boyfriend stubbornly.

"I can and I am? I mean really she didn't hurt anyone," He said

"Not physically but there many more kinds of harm then just physical."

"I know, but she didn't mean too," He said.

"She doesn't even have a reason that she left though, did she?" Eve asked accusingly.

"No, she doesn't, but come on everyone makes mistakes," He said

Eve gave an exasperated sigh, "Fine, you're right."

"Really I am?" Slate asked.

"Yeah, I guess we can't stay mad at her forever."

"Thank you, but we can make her do something for us," He said

"I'm listening."

"I was hoping you would have an idea," He said

Eve thought about it.

"Well what if we have her sit down and talk to us all you know clear the air," Eve said

"Well, I guess that could work." Slate said.

"She needs to do it," She said

He nodded, "I agree."

"Good so I'll go tell her you get the others," Slate said.

* * *

"Alright," She said and they headed off in separate decisions, Roslyn's easy to find, being a creature of habit after all (more like obsession).

"Roslyn?" He asked.

Roslyn bit her lip and got out of the pool. "Yes?"

"We want to talk to you," He said.

"What should I be prepared for?" She asked nervously.

"An awkward time,"He said.

"Of course." Roslyn said bitin her lip as she rung her hair out.

"Yeah, so we'll be in the library," He said.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"No, just be prepared for harsh words," He said.

"How harsh?" She asked nervously wanting to know what to expect.

"It varies," He said.

"Well, alright, let's just go." She said tryin to prepare for anything.

"Ready?" He asked.

Roslyn took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm ready."

She picked Slate up and blurred to the library.

* * *

Once there, she sat him down in a standing position.

"That felt weird," He said.

"Well, you'll have to get use to it since on day you'll more than likely be able to do it yourself." Roslyn said still sounding worried.

"Really you think so?" He asked

"Of course, Aunt Isabella can so you should be able to when you're a little older." She said confidently.

"That would be fun," He said as the other kids came in

Roslyn tasted blood as she looked over at the others. "H-hey guys."

"Roslyn," Eve said somewhat coldly.

"I know you guys are mad." Roslyn stated the obvious. "And I can't blame you since I know I would be, too."

"You ditched us," Hayden said.

"I know I did, and I'm sorry! I wasn't really thinking when I did that."

"What do you mean?" Alesha asked

"I didn't really think through how my leaving you all in Britain would effect you guys. I should have but I didn't." Roslyn said guiltily.

"So then why leave us?" Hayden asked

"I don't know." Roslyn admitted honestly.

"How do you not know?" Eve asked.

"My mind was just so jumbled at the time. I can't seem to pinpoint what triggered that action."

"Really?" Hayden asked.

Roslyn nodded, "Really, if I knew, I would have simply answered."

"Then how can we forgive you?" She said.

"I don't know." Roslyn said looking down hopelessly.

"I still do not see how you do not know," Hayden said

"I'm sorry but I honestly don't know!"

"Really?" Alesha asked

"Really, it's just all so confusing."

"Do you have a crush?" Slate asked.

"Well… uh…" Roslyn stammered turning back into the American flag. "…probaby."

"You have a crush?" Eve asked.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Roslyn asked looking up in slight exasperation.

"It's not, it's that you did not tell us," Eve said.

"Would that have changed things if I did?" Roslyn asked, she thought it had been obvious. Like, Slate and Eve obvious.

"Well, yeah actually," Alesha said.

"And now…?" She asked hopefully.

"We're okay," Eve said

"Really?" Roslyn asked with a small smile.

"Well yeah, that solves everything," Alesha said.

"No it does not!" Hayden said.

Roslyn raised in eyebrow at Hayden.

"It doesn't, to you girls maybe, but I mean really how does that explain anything?" Aaron asked.

"It sounds a little corny but even as a guy, once you find someone, you understand." Slate challenged.

"No, that makes absolutely no sense," Heydan and Aaron deadpanned

"Then what do you want from me?" Roslyn asked desperately.

"Something that makes sense," Aaron said heading for the door.

Roslyn's legs failed her as she dropped to the floor indian style and mutters soft as a morning breeze (an oxymoron where I live), "But nothing makes since anymore."

"No, this does not make sense, having a crush does not make it okay you ditched us," Heydon said following Aaron out.

Roslyn looked up at the remaining kids she did say a word but her ninja-star eyes almost begged, not for forgiveness as she had already gotten that from them. For answers, for clarity, for anything in her life to make sense again. What she said was true, she's as lost and Hayden and Aaron if not more.

Slate sat down beside her, "It'll be okay," He said.

"I'll go talk to them," Alesha said heading out the door herself.

_'You don't even know the half of it though.'_ Roslyn thought but couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

* * *

Out in the hall Alesha sprinted to catch up to Hayden, and Aaron reaching them one floor down in the other hall.

Aaron stopped and looked back as he heard her footsteps and stopped Hayden manually whe he saw her. "What is it, Alesha?"

"How could you two do that!" She asked

"What?" Hayden asked. "What I said was true, having a crush does not make it okay to ditch us like that."

"Yes it does!" She said

"How?" He asked his sister.

"A crush causes you to be blind and do things without really thinking them through you two do not get it because neither of you have ever had a crush," She said. She did not see Aaron blush and look away from her.

"Well, I guess you might be right, we were a little hard on her, weren't we?" Hayden asked.

"Yes you were," Alesha said to her brother.

"So, we should probably go apologize?" Aaron asked still blushing.

"Yes you should and are you okay? You look warm," She asked

"Oh, I guess it's a little hot in here." Aaron said almost exactly like Eve with Slate before they started dating.

"Yeah I guess it is," She said as they walked back.

* * *

Aaron let out a small sigh of relief as they reached the library.

"Roslyn?" Aaron said awkwardly.

Roslyn got up from the ground looking at them in surprise with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I.. we're sorry," He said looking at the ground.

Roslyn shook her head, still not really grasping anything. "You're not the one's who should be sorry."

"Yeah we are we overreacted," Hayden said

"No, you didn't." Roslyn said.

"We ech sort of made mistakes," Aaron said.

"No, you didn't, I did. I'm suppose to be sorry, not you."

"We overreacted to it though," Hayden said.

Roslyn sighed and decided to go along with it. "Alright, how did you overract?"

"We just yelled and got angry and though yeah we should have been angry, not for this long," He said.

"Well, apology accepted, I guess." Roslyn said kind of awkwardly still not seeing the need for one. "Does that mean you accept mine?"

"Yeah apology accepted," Aaron said.

"Hayden?" Roslyn asked turning to him.

"Apology accepted," Hayden said

"Thank you, you guys are the best." Roslyn said generally looking around at her friends.

They all hugged her, "No you rule," Eve said.

"You keep saying that." Roslyn said not really buying it.

"Well it's true, you made a mistake I'm sure we all will make a similar mistake at some point," Slate said.

"That doesn't mean I rule though." Roslyn pointed out.

"No, but you help all of us all the time, and this is the first time we have ever gotten mad at you," Eve said

"Well… I suppose you're right." Roslyn said awkwardly with a shrug.

"Of course we are," Aaron said.

Roslyn gulped, "Dinner should be ready soon though."

"Yeah, which dining room is it today?" Alesha asked

"The first one on the third floor." Roslyn answered.

"Right lets go!" Slate said

They headed over their Roslyn going at normal human speed to stay with them.

* * *

"Hey slate can I talk to you?" Aaron asked in a quiet voice

"Sure, what is it?" Slate asked in a whisper catching on that for whatever reason, he wants this to be private.

"Well I sort of have a crush?" Aaron said rubbing the back of his head and blushing as Slate told the others they would catch up.

Slate waited for them to get far enough. "Alesha, right?" He asked since he's good with recognizing crushes in anyone but himself.

"I...yeah..." He said awkwardly. "What do I do?"

"Maybe I could talk to her for you, like Lyn did for Eve with me." Slate offered.

"Would you really do that?" He asked hopefully

"Yeah, I'd be happy to." Slate said with a nod.

"Thank you!" He said gratefully.

"You're welcome, should we head back to the others?"

"Yeah we should," He said nodding.

* * *

They both head to said dinning room, they got there just as the adults did.

Felicity smiled when she got there immediately noticing the drop in tension towards her daughter from the other kids.

"How is everyone?" Adam asked

"Great, everything's okay now." Eve told him happily. "Lynie talked with us and we got everything worked out."

That's great you guys. I'm glad you all are getting along again," Adam said

"So are we." Slate said looking over at his cousin.

"Yeah," Roslyn said smiling.

"I'm definitely glad as well, I hated seeing Roslyn like that." Felicity commented smiling widely.

"Yeah sorry about that, Lyn" Slate said and they all blushed

"It's okay." Roslyn said seriously. "Really."

"Okay then, still we are sorry," Aaron said

"Please, just stop apologizing." Roslyn half-begged still feeling they had no reason to.

"Yes ma'am!" All the kids said

Roslyn was slightly taken back. "Um..."

"What?" Slate asked.

"Why do you guys always do what I say like that?"

"Why not?" Slate asked.

"Well, it always seems minionish." Roslyn pointed out.

"It does?" Eve asked

Roslyn nodded, "Besides, it's not like I'm the leader or something."

"Well.." Slate trailed off getting elbowed by Eve

"Okay, ow." Slate said non-discretely looking at his girlfriend.

"What?" Roslyn asked

Slate shook his head, "Nothing, never mind."

O..Kay.." Roslyn said like her father would

Adam smirked slightly at that.

"She is your daughter Felicity said.

* * *

**A/N: See touching. Now Leave a review please and we'll see you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Trouble at School

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Slate walked up to Alesha two days later to talk to her about Aaron. "Hey Ale, can I talk to you?" He asked.

Alesha turned to him with a smile. "Sure Slate, what's up?"

"Well, have you ever had a crush?" He asked carefully.

Alesha blushed deeply at that question, "Well, there is one."

"Really who?" Slate asked now concerned for Aarons feelings.

"You won't tell him? Right?" Alesha asked nervously.

"Of course not unless you want me too," Slate said.

"Well… it's Aaron."

"Really?" Slate asked now excited.

"Yeah…" She said confused as to why he's so excited… then again… he is Slate.

"This is excellent!" Slate said.

"Why is it excellent?" Alesha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aaron feels the same!" Slate said.

"REALLY?!" Alesha asked matching if not exceeding his excitement.

"Yeah, he wanted me to talk to you for him," Slate said.

"That's fantastic!" Alesha said bouncing slightly with happiness.

"You should go tell him," Slate said smiling. Without another word, Alesha ran off to find and tell him. "I helped bring people together this calls for a swim!" Slate said to himself.

* * *

Alesha found Aaron over in the library. "Hey Aaron," she said practically skipping over.

Aaron turned to her blushing slightly. "Oh, hey Alesha."

"So, I spoke to Slate a minute ago," she said sitting close to him.

"Really, and…"

"He said you like me and I really like you," she said scooting closer to him.

"Really?" Aaron asked blushing deeper. "You're not just saying that?"

"No I really like you a lot," she said leaning toward him a little. Aaron caught on and leaned in as well. Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Alesha closed her eyes. The warm heat against her lips. It was everything she imagined it would be if not better.

"So, then are we...dating?" Aaron asked when they broke apart.

"I hope so." Alesha said blushing.

"I would like to be," Aaron said placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Then we should." Alesha said scotching towards him.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, yes I would."

"That's great," Aaron said before kissing her again. Alesha smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arm around his chest. Aarons own arm wrapped around her waist

"Aw, how sweet," She said a voice from behind them

They broke apart in surprise. "Ros, since when do you do that?"

"Since now," She shrugged.

"I guess that's completely credible considering everyone else in the Manor but your timing is incredible." Aaron observed.

"Oh that was just dumb luck," She said.

"Still, I was wondering how long you guys were gonna take." She awed.

"You knew?" They both said.

"Yeah, I'm more observant than you think. I just keep it to myself out of respect." Roslyn said with a shrug.

"Well you could have told each of us," Aaron said.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want me to." Roslyn said awkwardly.

"Fair enough," Alesha said.

"So, just Haydon and I are left then?" Roslyn asked.

"Yeah, do you like Haydon?" Alesha asked.

Roslyn shook her head. "He's pretty much my brother in every way but blood. Besides, you know I like Eric from school."

"Well maybe we should help," Alesha said

"You would do that for me?" Roslyn asked hopefully.

"Of course we would," Aaron said.

"I would love that! Thank you so much!" Roslyn said excitedly.

"It's no trouble," Alesha said.

"So, tomorrow at school?" Roslyn asked.

"Yeah, easily done," Aaron said.

"Thank you so much." She said hugging them both.

"It's our pleasure," Alesha said thinking of a plan.

Roslyn came into gym class already changed and waited for Eric as always. He came out all ready to go. "Hey Eric." She said as he came over.

"Hey Roslyn, ready for the track test?" He asked.

Roslyn nodded keeping in mind that she has to be really careful not to accidentally use her powers. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Let's get it over with then," Eric said.

Class started going straight to the track test. "Ready Set GO!" The couch shouted at them.

Everyone took off running but towards the end, something went amiss and Roslyn lost her footing. She fell over and the devices on her feet broke.

She watched in horror as the fake shoes disappeared from her feet. The teacher's eyes widened. "Roslyn Garcia-Daniels!"

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"You may be new but you know the rules." He said motioning to her socked feet.

"Yes coach I do," She said.

"Then you know I'm going to have to send you to the principal's office."

"Yes sir," She said fearfully. She stood up and headed out of the gym stealing a glance back at Eric before she left.

* * *

She was taken to the principal's office. They called her in and she took a seat in the office without a word. "Ms. Garcia-Daniels, Couch Anderson what brings you here?" The principal asked.

"Well, as you can see. Ms. Garcia-Daniels here came to my class and likely all her others not wearing any shoes but instead with some kind of device that made it look like she was." He explained.

"Oh, she did huh? Ms. Garcia-Daniels care to explain?"

"Well, I've always been severely peterphobic to where throughout my whole life I've worn shoes for only little less than a second so my dad built those devices so I could still go to school." Roslyn explained nervously.

"So, you have never actually had shoes?" She asked.

Roslyn shook her head. "Never."

"I shall have to call your parents," She said

'Go ahead, they'll just say you're overreacting.' Roslyn thought and she dialed the number on the phone.

"Hello?" Adam answered.

"Mr. Garcia-Shapiro, this is Mrs. Hunt, I have your daughter here in my office."

"What did she do?" Adam asked.

"Well, according to her this should be no surprise but we can't have anyone at school without any real shoes."

"What are you saying ma'am?" Adam asked.

"I'm saying that, we're going to have to expel her."

"You're kidding, isn't that overreacting?" Adam asked.

"This is a prestigious private school; we cannot tolerate that kind of behavior."

"She just didn't have shoes this is a great overreaction! She has a fear of shoes is fear against the rules?"

"I'm sorry sure but rules are still rules, if she had vestiphobia would you expect us to let her come to school naked?"

"Let me ask you something in person," Adam said and to the principals surprise he appeared in her office.

"If this were you caught not wearing shoes would you fire yourself?" He asked coldly his ninja star eyes spinning.

"I wouldn't not wear shoes but if I did my own boss would undeniably fire me."

"Then you are all idiots," Adam said simply.

"It's not just a school rule, it's a national law, now take your daughter and get out of my office."

Adam scoffed and teleported in him and his terrified daughter back to the Manor his ninja star eyes spinning at a mile a second.

"Go find your mother I need to have a talk...with the president apparently," Adam said.

Roslyn nodded sadly before blurring off to find her mother of course checking the library first. Sure enough that is where she found her mother. "Mom." She said in a croaked voice.

"Roslyn? What's wrong?" She asked blurring over to her daughter

"The devices that make it look like I'm wearing shoes broke so I got expelled." Roslyn explained sadly.

"Oh no," Felicity said hugging Roslyn.

"Dad, said he's going to talk with the president though, try to get things fixed." Roslyn said but still sounded just as sad.

"It will be okay, Roslyn," Felicity said holding her close.

Roslyn gulped, "Yeah, if anyone can fix things it... well... anyone in the Manor actually but especually you and Dad."

"Exactly," Felicity said.

"Well, that does help me feel a little better."

"Good your father and I would go to the ends of the earth for you,"

"I know, and I'm really lucky to have such amazing parents like you guys."

"We had an even more amazing daughter."

"Thanks, Mom, but there no way I'm more amazing than you guys."

"You are," She said.

"How?" Roslyn asked.

"You have the best of each of us," Felicity said.

"That's not true, otherwise I'd be a good cook like Dad but I got my cooking abilities from you instead." Roslyn pointed out that being the first thing that came to mind.

"Other than that," Felicity said.

"I still say you guys are cooler." Roslyn said hugging her mom.

"You'll see I'm right one day," Felicity said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam was trying to contract the president or rather get past the gaurds. "Sorry sir, Madame President is busy," Secret Service Agent said.

"Get out of my way Junior I out ranked at age fifteen," Adam said.

"Do you have a badge to prove that?" He asked and Adam pulled out his Firestorm Leader badge. "Oh my goodness you're Adam Garcia-Shapiro let him through!" The agent said

Pleased now but annoyed that it wasted his time; Adam went through to the Oval Office.

"Ah, this country's top operative how may I help you?," The president said pushing her brown hair out of her green eyes.

Adam came up closer and explained the situation with Roslyn.

"Well that seems like a stupid law I can pull a few strings," She said.

Adam nodded, "Thank you, Madam President. It really means a lot."

"It will still take a few weeks," She said

"I understand, but still, thank you."

"Alright, but of course you will owe me one," She said.

"Of course, Madam President. You know how to reach me."

"Yes I do you are dismissed," She said.

* * *

Adam pulled back out his teleporter and went back to his wife and daughter, "Well, I have some good new and some bad news."

"What is it?" Roslyn asked.

"The good news is that I spoke with the president and she agreed to pull a few strings on getting that stupid law overturned, the bad news is that it will still take a few weeks and they might still keep it as a school rule."

"Ugh!" Roslyn huffed half happy half sad.

* * *

Back in the Danville Private School for Exceptional Children, Slate came to their table at lunch and was surprised to find the Roslyn wasn't there Eric was though. "Eric, do you happen to know where, Lyn is?" He asked setting his lunch down.

"She went to the principal," Eric said.

"Really, what happened?" Slate asked worried for his cousin.

"Those things she wears on her feet that look like shoes broke," Eric said.

"Oh no, what do you thinks going to happen?" Slate asked.

"I think she's been expelled,"

Slate's eyes widened, "You're kidding. Just for not wearing shoes?"

"Yeah," Eric said.

"That's a complete overreaction!" Slate said angrily as more of the kids got there.

"What is?" Eve asked sitting next to her boyfriend.

"Roslyn's getting expelled for lack of shoes!" He said.

"Seriously?" Eve asked in shook. "Who the heck even care if someone's wearing shoes or not?"

"The school apparently," Slate said.

"That's terrible; could you imagine how she must be feeling right now?" Eve asked worriedly.

"Not sure I want too," Slate said sadly.

"Uncle Adam and Aunt Felicity will figure something out to get her back though, right?" He said trying to find at least some optimism.

"Of course they will," Eve said.

Everyone else got there progressively and it pretty much went the same way with everyone. This unfortunately for the office meant a few very angry kids arriving and wanting to call home. To say it was chaos would be the understatement of the century.

"Alright will all of you please calm down and tell me what the problem is?" The principal asked coming out of her office.

"The problem is that you expelled my cousin." Slate hissed angrily.

"She broke the rules," The principal said.

"She has a fear of shoes, is it against the rules to have a fear?" Slate asked unknowingly like his uncle. "At least she tried."

"I'm sorry, but those are the rules she has to wear shoes,"

"That's a stupid rule." Eve said bluntly.

"It is the law!" The principal said.

"Well it's a dumb law can we call our parents, please?" Eve asked.

Mrs. Hunt hesitated, "I guess that's fine."

"Thank you ma'am," Eve said heading over to the phone.

She picked up the phone and dialed her father.

"Hello?" Phineas asked.

"Dad, you know what happened with, Lynie, right?" She asked knowing the answer in quite possibly no.

"No, what?" He asked

Eve sighed, "She got expelled."

"What!" He gasped.

"The devices that make it look like she's wearing shoes broke so they expelled her." Eve explained in a slight hiss.

"That's stupid!" He hissed.

"That's what we said! Could you possibly come pick me up?"

"Of course, I will be there as soon as I find my teleporter," He said.

"Alright, thank you, Daddy. I love you."

"No problem sweaty," He said hanging up.

Eve stepped aside and let Slate have the phone since an actual parent or guardian has to sign out. This went on until all the parents were there.

* * *

Everyone was back the manor in seconds. "Where is Roslyn?" Slate asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Isabella said and Slate headed over to the pool.

There she was relaxing in the pool. "Lyn?" Slate said gently as he approached her.

"Hey Slate," She said.

"Eric told me what happened." Slate said sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

"No, but I have been worse," She sighed bitterly

"I can't believe this stupid law, it's totally unfair to people like you and your mom." He said annoyed. "Not to mention it not hurting anyone."

"I know," She huffed.

Slate sighed. "It'll be okay."

"I know," She sighed.

"Do you happen to know anything that's going to happen?" He asked hopefully.

"Dad went to the president," Roslyn said.

"Well, then hopefully you'll be allowed back."

She frowned. "After a few weeks, if I'm lucky."

"You will get back in," Slate said.

"What makes you so sure?" Roslyn asked.

"I know our family," He said simply.

"I guess you're right, they'll always find a way."

"They usually do and until then we all are staying here too out of protest," Slate said

Roslyn gave a small smile. "You guys are awesome."

"We're just loyal," She said.

"You can't be both?" Roslyn asked.

"Maybe," He shrugged. Slate was a lot like Adam he could never really take a compliment..

Roslyn sighed, "You're just like Dad."

"Huh?" Slate asked

"You can't take a compliment."

"Yes I can," Slate said.

"But you don't."

"Well..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"Then again... I'm not the best at it either." Roslyn said thinking about back with her mom.

"No you are not," Slate said.

"Maybe we both need to work on it." She admitted honestly.

"Yeah, but later right?" He asked.

"Later." Roslyn said staring up at the sky.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Not really." Roslyn said with a frown.

"What is it?" Slate asked.

"You know what." Roslyn said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Hey don't mad at me," Slate said defensively.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm just really stressed and for once the water is not helping very much."

"I can understand that," Slate said hugging her.

"Wait, when did you get in the water?" She asked confused.

"While we were talking," He said.

"Maybe I need to pay more attention then." Roslyn said awkwardly.

"No, you were lost in your thoughts," Slate shrugged.

"Do you have any idea what I could do?" Roslyn asked.

"Wait, it's all you can really do," Slate said sadly.

"It will feel like forever though." Roslyn said with a sigh.

"I know, but we'll get through it," Slate said.

"I hope you're right, but what about Eric?" Roslyn asked.

"I will go catch him later and let him know what is going on," Slate said.

"I don't even know where he lives though."

"I don't either but I know what bus he rides," Slate said.

"True, that will definitely help."

"Yeah I hope so," Slate said,

"You'd really do that though?" Roslyn asked.

"Sure I hate sitting around," Slate said.

"Would I come with then?" She asked.

"Unless you want to stay here?" Slate asked.

"Why would I not want to come?" Roslyn asked, it was obvious.

"Sarcasm Lyn," Slate said.

"I know. I was just playing along."

"Oh right," He said laughing.

"When?" She asked.

"Tomorrow," Slate said.

"Alright!" Roslyn said excitedly.

"Good now we have a plan," Slate said.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review see you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Meeting the family

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Roslyn was in a mood though since being expelled she was in a mood most of the time. True it had only been 2 days ago, but still she was in a mood and huffing around the house. Slate watched her go by worriedly. "Lyn?" He asked.

She stopped with a sigh. "What?"

"Sorry I got sick," He said.

"It's not your fault."

"Still," Slate said

"You're feeling better now though?" She asked.

"Yeah, Baljeet is going to check to be sure," Slate said

"Then we can do it today?" She asked hopefully.

"We should be able to," Slate said.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town but in what might of well have been another world. A normal boy paced his normal house worrying about an abnormal girl. He couldn't stop thinking about her. "Dang it, where could she be?" He muttered to himself.

He looked over the theoretical map of where the manor could be located. "She lives in the Daniels Manor. How could it be this hard?" He looked the manor was likely in the forest somewhere close to town. "Come on, Eric. You've got to figure this out." He muttered a pep-talk to himself.

He figured that they must live just off the freeway which actually narrowed it down to four exits that went towards the forest. He looked up from the map. It would take determination but he could try to search from there, he could just take his bike and get there a lot faster than on foot.

"Let's get going!" He said packing snack and drinks into his backpack.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder rushing out. "I'm going out mom!" He called to his normal mother right before he was out the door. He hopped on his bike and rode off.

Roslyn and Slate headed off at the same time but they never crossed paths. "So, by my count he lives in this neighborhood," Slate said.

Roslyn looked around. "Any ideas for how to figure out which house in the neighborhood it is?"

"We could do a DNA scan," Slate suggested.

"That could work." Roslyn said anxiously.

"Well give me a minute it's a big scan," Slate said.

Roslyn calmed down. "Right, sorry."

"Okay almost there," Slate said. He didn't come up anywhere in that neighborhood though. "Dang we are in the wrong neighborhood," Slate said. He turned to his cousin. "I'm sorry; I thought for sure that this was it."

"It's okay we have to be close," She said.

Slate fiddled around widening the range. "Got his house!" He said

"You sure?" Roslyn asked hopefully.

"Yeah I got him," Slate said.

Roslyn looked at the screen. "Next block!" She said. She grabbed him and blurred them over there.

"Stop doing that," Slate said.

"Sorry." Roslyn said looking down.

"Seriously," Slate said.

"Alright, I'll stop." Roslyn said putting her hands up in defense.

"Okay then," Slate said.

She looked at the house they were right in front of. "Have you seen a normal house before? I've read about them in books but this is the first time I've actually seen one."

"No, that's weird," Slate said.

"Should we go up then?" Roslyn asked.

"I guess," He said.

They walked up to the door and Roslyn knocked. I women with blonde hair and green eyes answered Once the door opened, Roslyn found herself staring at what she could see of the house in wonder. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Roslyn snapped out of it and turn to the woman. "Yes, actually. We're looking for Eric."

"Oh he left to a friend's house," She said.

"Oh, do you know what friend by chance?" She asked.

"Roslyn..." She said carefully.

Roslyn looked surprised. "Roslyn Garcia-Daniels?"

"Yeah why?" She asked.

"I'm Roslyn Garcia-Daniels."

"Oh well he went to your house," She said.

As if she forgot about Slate, Roslyn blurred away on her own. "She ditched me again!" Slate sighed walking off towards the bus stop. The woman stared at the spot where Roslyn was in disbelief.

"See you later ma'am," Slate said as they left.

* * *

Roslyn got back to the Manor and found that Eric actually found it. To her surprise he was talking to her dad.

"Wait, so, you're Eric?" Adam asked not noticing his daughter.

"Yes, I'm looking for Roslyn," Eric said also not seeing her.

"Well, she actually went to find you." Adam told him awkwardly.

"But then she came back." Roslyn said getting both of their attentions.

"Oh well there she is, wait where is Slate?" Adam asked.

Roslyn's eyes widened and she face palmed. "Great, now he's going to hate me again."

"You left him out alone in the city!" Adam said sounding angry.

Roslyn looked ashamed. "Yes, I'm sorry, Dad. I guess I wasn't really thinking."

"No you were not, Roslyn Garcia- Daniels! Now I have to go find him!" Adam said.

She was about to offer to go find him herself but he was gone in a blur. "Now I am in trouble," She said.

Eric looked at where Adam was and came to one conclusion. "Wait, you were being serious?"

"Yeah, I told you that," Roslyn said.

"I thought you were joking though." Eric said honestly.

"No I was not," Roslyn said blurring so she was right behind him. "See?"

"That's incredible!" Eric said impressed.

"If you say so," She shrugged.

"I do and so is well, this." He said motioning to the manor.

"Yeah it's a fun place," She said.

"Is there any way I would be able to go in?" Eric asked coincidently right as Adam got back with Slate.

"Thanks for ditching me again, Lyn!" Slate huffed.

Roslyn turned back into the American flag (Yes, I will always say it like that). "I'm really sorry, Slate."

"Save it," Slate said walking away.

"Not again." Roslyn breathed putting her face in her hands. "Sorry you had to see that, Eric."

"It's okay," He said.

"Dad, am I in trouble?"

"Yes you are," Adam said.

"Figures, so, what is it?"

"No pool for tomorrow and you must apologize to Slate," Adam said.

Roslyn sighed, "Alright, fair enough. Could Eric stay for a short while though?"

"Sure two hours," Adam said.

"Alright, thank you, Dad." Roslyn said hugging him then turning to Eric. "Come on, I'll show you a few of the highlights."

"Okay," Eric said happily.

"So, I take it you want to see the library first?" Roslyn asked as they headed in.

"That sounds awesome!" He said.

"Alright, do you just want to walk or do you want me to take you the fun way?" She asked.

"Can you?" He asked.

"Yeah, just take my arm." Roslyn said holding it out. He took it cautiously. Roslyn blurred them both to the library.

* * *

"That was amazing!" He said

Roslyn half-forced a smile. "Yeah, I guess. You like the library?" she asked motioning around.

"This is incredible and huge," He said.

"Yeah, it has almost every book known to man, except the Twilight series."

"Why not that?" Eric asked

"No one likes Twilight, why would we keep it in stock?"

"True, that series ruined vampires," He said

"And werewolves, don't forget werewolves." She added with a chuckle thinking of what else she could show him.

"Do you have pets?" He asked.

"Well, there's Lau the antropormorphic boa constrictor." Roslyn said, I did my reserch and her life expectancy is 30 to 40 years so she should still be there.

"A boa?" He asked.

"Yes, an antropormorphic one. Lau!" Roslyn called. There was a pause then a few minutes later they heard slithering. Lau slithered in and rubbed against Roslyn's leg like a cat, just like she does with her mother.

"Cool snake," Eric said only to be hissed at.

"Lau down, he's a friend." Roslyn told her and she stopped. She slithered to him and sniffed at his pants before to his shock nodding or the closest thing to nodding a snake could do.

"Did the snake just nod?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I said anthropormorphic didn't I?"

"Yeah, but wow that was odd to see," Eric said.

"Emotion and comprihention wise, she's practically human." Roslyn explained. "I told you, nothing in the manor will ever be normal."

"You weren't kidding," He said impressed.

"I don't kid very often." Roslyn said simply.

"This is impressive," He said.

"Well, there's nearly everything here, anything in particular you would like to see?" Roslyn asked.

"Do you have a place for four wheeling?" He asked

"We do actually." Roslyn said holding out her arm for him.

"Okay, lets go then," He said. He took her arm and she blurred him off there.

* * *

They came out in a large open field with several different colored four wheelers off to the side.

"Wow!" Eric said looking around in amazement.

"Yeah, we do not come out here often," Roslyn said.

"I don't see why not. This is awesome!" Eric said.

"We just never do," She shrugged.

"Well, I guess that makes sense considering that this place apperently has everything."

"Just about," Roslyn said.

"We don't have much time to try it out though do we?" Eric asked.

"No not really," She sighed.

"Well, maybe I could possible come back sometime later than?" Eric asked hopefully.

"Well, I would like you too," She said.

"But it's unlikely?" He asked from off of her wording.

"It won't happen tomorrow," She sighed.

"I know," he said with a sigh. "but I want to be able to see you again."

"You will," She said blushing.

"When?" He asked.

"Day after tomorrow?" Roslyn offered

"I'd like that." Eric said with a smile.

"Good, I can't wait!" Roslyn said.

"So, what about this theme park you told me about?" Eric asked.

"Oh yeah! Take my arm please." She said. Eric took it and she blurred him there.

"Wow! This is pretty amazing!" He said

"Thanks, I really like it."

"I can see why," He said impressed.

"It's the farthest I had been from the manor before we had started school." Roslyn admitted.

"Really?" He asked

She nodded. "Before then it was pretty much unheard for someone from the manor to leave besides for a mission. It's the safest place in the world, why would they want anyone to leave?"

"I guess," He said.

Roslyn checked that it was just her and Eric around. "It sucked though."

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well, would you like to be trapped in one place your whole life? Even a place like this?"

"At least you had people here with you and in any case they never stopped you from leaving, did you ever ask to leave before that?" Eric asked.

Roslyn blushed a little none of them had asked honestly. "Well… no."

"Well, how can you complain if you never asked to go somewhere else?"

"Well, I guess you're right." She said awkwardly.

"Sorry, it's just you have to ask with parents or they think your okay," He said

"Right, I should have, I'm sure they would've been okay with it if I did."

"Exactly!" He said.

"Do you think I should still tell them?"

"I think so," He said.

"Would you come with then?" She asked not wanting to do it alone.

"Sure," he said.

"Alright, grab on." Roslyn said holding out her arm.

He took it and they where once again off. They found them in the library higher than Roslyn and Eric were earlier. "Mom, dad?" She asked.

They turned to her. "What is it, Roslyn?" Felicity asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something,"

"Alright, ask away." Adam said though still mad.

"Why didn't you ever take me outside the manor when I was little?" She asked.

That statement stuck a cord with Felicity and she immidietely thought about being trapped in the manor before Doofenshmirtz captured her. What she told her mother right before she killed her was the truth. In far too many ways, she actually prefered the table. She didn't even realize she was doing the samething with her own daughter. "Oh my god, we hadn't had we?"

"No, I honestly never though about that, you just always seemed happy I never saw a reason too," Adam said.

"Well, I didn't want you guys to worry." Roslyn said awkwardly.

"We're sorry, Roslyn," Adam said

"Well, Eric pointed out that I probably should have just asked." Roslyn admitted. "Otherwise you can't tell."

"Well yeah we could not," Adam said.

"Sorry, it's just, you guys are always so paranoid and protective. I didn't want to give you guys more reason to worry."

"We would have taken you all out if you had asked," Felicity said.

"Yeah, sorry. I should have."

"We are all at fault here," Felicity said.

"By the way, Mom, this is Eric, the boy I told you about."

"Oh he is?" Felicity said examining him.

Roslyn blushed. "Mom, he's not a cabbage."

"I know," She said.

"Then don't look him all over like that." Roslyn said defensively and embarrassed.

"I have to," Felicity said.

"Since when is physical apperence what matters? You always told me not to judge a book by it's cover." Roslyn reminded.

"It does not matter, but it helps," She smirked.

Roslyn groaned and turned to him. "I'm sorry about this, Eric."

"Sorry, Roslyn" She said.

"Well, I guess it's your job." Roslyn said with a sigh.

"Exactly," She said smiling.

"Or normal parents like that?" Roslyn asked Eric.

"Pretty much yeah," He said.

"Well, I guess that makes it a little less embarrassing." Roslyn said still being the American flag.

"It's okay," He said

"By the way, how did you even find this place?" Roslyn asked not liking the corrent subject.

"I looked through a few freeway exits," He said.

"Oh, we'll, that is impressive." Roslyn said.

"It took a while," He said.

"Still." Roslyn said. "Do you even know what this is? What it's used for?"

"No he does not and you cannot tell him," Adam said.

Roslyn looked down, she getting in trouble all over the place recently. "Oh, right."

"Yeah," Adam said.

'We always have the memory erasers just in case anyways.' Roslyn thought. "Sorry."

"I think Eric should go home," Felicity said.

Roslyn sighed but nodded. "Alright. Bye, Eric."

"Bye Roslyn," He said being lead away by her dad

Once they were out of Eric's earshot. Felicity turned back to her daughter. "Really, Roslyn?"

"What?" She asked.

"You know what." Felicity said seriously.

"Oh, that one slip up?" She asked.

"Yes, that, you know what would have happened if you told him?" Felicity asked seriously.

"You would have erased his memory and I would have been in big trouble."

"Yes and yes so why where you going to tell him?" She asked.

"Well, I wasn't. I guess I wasn't really thinking. That weird voice in my head seemed to think it was a good idea."

"Wait weird voice? How long have you been hearing it and listening to it?"

"Since my twelfth birthday, it had actually pointed the powers out to me." Roslyn explained.

"That explains your attitude the last month or so, Roslyn that voice comes with the powers," Felicity said.

"Oh. Is it bad then?" Roslyn asked.

"Yes the voice is you it's your inner evil," Felicity said.

"Oh, so don't listen to it then?" Roslyn concluded.

"Only in certain situations," Felicity said.

"So, you just have to use your best judgement then?"

"Yes and you have just been doing what the voice told you haven't you?" She asked. Roslyn nodded honestly looking down. "Well don't at least not all the time. This explains your attitude lately," She said.

"I will. Sorry, I guess I should have thought it through more."

"It's okay I made the same mistake once," She said

"How bad was it?" Roslyn asked worried.

"It was a mixed bag, so to speak," She said

"Oh, so the voice isn't completely evil." Roslyn concluded.

"No it's not," She said.

"Do you ever get used to it?"

"Oh yeah," Felicity said

"How long did it take you?"

"A few months after I became aware of it,"She said.

"Well, I guess that's a relief."

"Yeah it's easy to deal with," Felicity said. "There's something else you should know about though. Sometimes the voice descides that it wants to come out by taking control of your body which is something you would have to do or it won't happen but if you refuse they usually give you massive headaches."

"Aw man!" She huffed.

"Could you do me a favor and let either me or your father know if it asks?" Felicity requested.

"Uh yeah, I guess so," She said.

"Good, well, help you figure out what to do in the specific situation."

"Okay," She said.

"You mean it?" Felicity asked.

"Yes mom," She said.

"Good, we'll let your father know when he gets back."

"Okay," She said nervous.

Felicity noticed this. "You okay?"

"No, dad is mad at me," She said.

Felicity sighed. "Well, I'm almost certain he won't be when he finds out what was going on."

"I ditched Slat though," Roslyn said.

"You did what now?" Felicity asked in surprise.

"I ditched him...I didn't mean to, but the voice told me to hurry home and I did not think about it," She said

Felicity sighed, "Well, he will still understand but Slate mifht be a little harder."

"It's the second time I have done that," she sighed.

"Did your voice tell you to the first time?" Felicity asked.

"It told me to go back to Eric and forget about the others," She said.

"Then that's fine, still doesn't help with Slate though until he gets old enough and gets aquainted with his own voice." Felicity said with a sigh.

"I know," Roslyn sighed.

"Maybe I could try talking to him, explain what was going on." Felicity offered.

"Would you?" She asked.

"If you want me to."

"Please?" She asked with her best cute face.

Felicity nodded and blurred off. She found Slate in his room. Though still angry. He looked up at her with an almost forced smile. "Hey Aunt Felicity."

"Slate, I wanted to talk to you," She said.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Well, it's about Roslyn," She said.

Slate grimaced slightly at her name. "What about her?"

"I need to explain her attitude lately," Felicity said.

Slate was surprised and a little skeptical but still heard her out as she explained the situation with the voice. "So when your powers come your evil side gets a voice?" Slate asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, and when it first shows up and usually for a few weeks after that, it can be difficult to say or do otherwise."

"That would explain her totally different attitude," He said

"So, do you think you could forgive her?" Felicity asked her nephew hopefully.

"I guess so," Slate said.

"Then would you mind going to talk to her. I could come with just in case if you're hesitant."

"Okay, can you take me to her?" He asked.

"Alright, normal or blurry way?" Felicity double checked but knew the likely answer.

"Blurry, I suppose I should get used to it," He said.

"Alright then, grab on." Felicity said holding out her arm. He took it with a deep breath. "Ready?" She double checked earning a nod and she blurred them off to the library.

* * *

They came out i front of Roslyn. "Roslyn." Slate said awkwardly.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Aunt Felicity jad told me, about the new evil voice in your head, and because of that. I forgive you."

"Thank you Slate," She said hugging him.

"You're welcome, Roslyn." He said hugging her back.

"Oh, and another quick tip for the voice, I found over time that it mirriors your tone so if you try and think to it more conversationally then it makes it a lot easier." Felicity advised.

"So talk to myself?" She asked.

"Well, not aloud looking crazy but just think it, being in your head, the voice can hear your thoughts and if your directing them at it then it will usually respond."

"Oh well alright I guess," She said.

"You don't have to talk to it first but when it talks to you that's the best way to handle it." Felicity advised her.

"Okay I will try it," Roslyn said.

"Well, definately not looking forward to that." Slate mumbled.

"Well now you know what's coming," Roslyn said.

"I'm sorry, Roslyn. I should have let you know before hand." Felicity apologized.

"It's okay, mom we all forget things sometimes," Roslyn said as her dad came back in the room.

"Adam, there's something we need to tell you." Felicity said.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Well, when Roslyn got her powers, she also got her voice, which explains her recent bahavior." Felicity explained.

"Oh, yeah I completely forgot that might happen," Adam said.

"So did I, but it really does explain everything." Felicity said. "I talked to her with some advise and warnings on it though."

"You told her about talking?" Adam asked.

Felicity nodded. "Yes I did."

"Good, now at least she's ready," Adam said.

"I also warned her about the headaches thing and told her to let one of us know of it asks."

"Good," Adam said.

"Anything else you could think of that I'm forgetting?" Felicity double-checked.

"No that's all," Adam said.

"Well, that seems easy enough." Roslyn said awkwardly.

"Yeah it is," Adam said.

"How bad are the headaches?"

"Not too bad," Felicity said.

Roslyn knew that line was farther for them then her though. "So, it better to just bare them?"

"Yeah basically," Adam said.

"No, exceptions?" Roslyn asked.

"A few exceptions," Adam said.

"But you guys would be able to judge which it is?" Roslyn asked hopefully.

"Yes," Felicity said.

"Well, I guess that's a little more settling. How many times had you guys let your own out?" Roslyn asked.

"Twice," Adam said.

"Once, for myself." Felicity answered.

"Why only once?" Roslyn asked.

"Because, that one time she kept me in there for three months and tried to commit suicide."

"Really?" Roslyn asked.

"Yeah, her and your father were on a boat in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean when suddenly in the middle of the night she went out onto the railing and tried to jump. Luckily he had woken up and caught her though or we'd both be gone.

"Wow, sccary," Roslyn said.

"Wait, that was your voice?" Adam asked surprised.

"Oh yeah it was I thought I told you that," She said.

Adam shook his head "You never did."

"Oh, sorry" She said.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes." Adam said. "You meant to at least."

"Yeah, I guess," She said.

Adam realized something. "What point of that three month period word that happen?"

"In the early stages," She shrugged.

"Towards the end," She said.

"Wait, so, then when we met it was actually your voice and not you?" Adam asked in surprise.

"Yeah it was," She said.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Separations

**A/N: Enjoy an odd chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13

"You're just not going to listen to me anymore?" Evil Roslyn whined in her head.

'_I will just not all the time,'_ she thought.

The voice sighed, "Your parents just had to come ruin the fun didn't they?"

'_Hey, they are just protecting me.'_

"Do I really seem like someone you need to be protected from?" The voice asked.

'_Well, yeah sort of.'_

"How!?" The voice asked sounding insulted.

'_You made me alienate my family for a boy.'_ Roslyn thought.

"You know you liked it, and you can't lie to me, I'm you."

'_No, they hated me.'_ She said.

"But they forgave you when they found out why you did it."

'_Still.'_

"You can't deny that Eric made it worth it though."

'_A little, yeah.'_

"So, I guess letting me out's out of the question?"

'_That depends why do you want out?'_

"Just to stretch for a while, I won't do anything bad."

'_How come I don't believe you.'_

"Would you at least ask your parents? You told them you would."

'_You won't leave me alone until I do huh?'_ She asked.

"No, I won't."

'_Fine I will sheesh.'_ She sighed. The voice just sat back. She came to her parents room and knocked

"Come in." Adam said from the other side.

"Daddy?" She asked coming in with the cute act first

He was suspicious at that. "Yes, Roslyn?"

"I wanted to ask you something," She said.

"Alright, what is it?" Adam asked.

"My voice wants to come out, what do I do?" Roslyn asked.

Adam weighed the situation. "Did it say why?"

"To stretch."

After some thought he said, "Go ahead and let it out. I'll keep a close eye on her but fair warning; the switch itself will feel really weird."

"Will I be okay?"

Adam nodded, "Yeah, it doesn't even hurt actually, just kind of a weird feeling."

"Okay," She said nervous.

"It will be just fine, Sweetie." Adam reassured her.

'_Okay, you can come out.'_ Roslyn thought.

* * *

"Yay!" Roslyn's eyes closed and basically in a huge crash, what felt like one anyways, the good Roslyn was put into her own head and the evil Roslyn was finally released.

"Finally I get to stretch!" She said happily. Adam watched as, just like they usually do right after they get out, she physically stretched similar to when you first wake up. "Hi, Daddy!" She said.

"Hi." Adam said slightly hesitant.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You may technically be my daughter but you're no more my daughter than Feliss' voice is my wife or Isabella's voice is my sister."

"Hey that's mean I am your daughter," She said.

"You're not the Roslyn that I'm used to though."

"That does not mean I am any less your daughter."

"Yes it does." Felicity said coming into the room.

"No, it does not we are technically the same person just different attitudes,"

"Technicalities aside, the mutants evil voice is not really the person. Trust me, Adam's voice got the same thing from both Isa and I."

"We are the person we just have no filter on emotion or action."

"You're the same person physically, but that has no meaning." Felicity said bluntly.

Now she looked sad, "Hey that hurt," She said sadly.

Felicity and Adam both shrugged. "It's only the truth." Adam said.

"No it's not! All we are is different personalities we are you just edgier." She huffed sounding a little hurt.

"And the personality's what makes a person who they are." Felicity said honestly.

"That hurts coming from you two," She said.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it."

"I am your daughter though!" She shouted staring to cry.

"What's going on here?" Isabella asked coming in having heard it shout.

"Nothing!" Roslyn huffed walking away.

Isabella turned to Adam and Felicity. "What happened?"

"It's Roslyn's voice; she's upset that we said she's not our daughter." Felicity explained.

"But she is your daughter," Isabella said.

"Since when?" Felicity asked in surprise.

"She was born with her voice even if she could not hear it,"

Felicity sighed and looked over at the door. "Do you think we should go talk to her then?"

"At least try," Isabella said.

"We will." Adam said and they both blurred off.

* * *

They found her outside sitting by the pool. "Roslyn." Felicity said carefully.

"What?" She huffed.

"We were a little too rough on you, and we're sorry." Adam apologized.

"No you aren't." She said.

Felicity came over and sat down next to her. "Yes, we are."

"Why I thought I wasn't your daughter?"

"Well, after some thought, unlike ours, you were always there though she couldn't hear you. So, really, you are." Adam explained.

"Really?"

They both nodded. "Really." Felicity said. She hugged them tightly. They both returned it.

"Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome, by the way, how long are you going to be out?" Felicity asked.

"A few hours."

"Alright, that's fair enough." Felicity said. "And that you came here shows that you are similar in some nonphysical ways."

"What do you mean?"

"Coming to the pool, that's what the good Roslyn would have done, too."

"Well, pools are amazing!"

"Exactly my point." Felicity said. She smiled happily

"Could I possibly explore some of the manor?" Roslyn asked.

"Sure I'll come with you," Adam said.

"Alright." She said standing up.

"Where too?" Adam asked.

Roslyn shrugged. "No preference."

"Library?"

"Sure." Roslyn smiled.

"Let's go." They blurred off and came out in the library.

* * *

"I see why she and you guys like this place so much." Roslyn said looking around.

"Yeah it's nice," Adam said.

"Wait, what?" Slate asked confused from one of the tables.

"Hi, Slate!" She said.

"Hi, Lyn." He said though still confused on her comment when she got there.

"Nice to finally meet you,"

Slate turned to Adam, "Uncle Adam, would you mind explaining?"

"Her voice is out," Adam said.

"Wait so, that voice can actually take control of the body?"

"If Roslyn allows it yes,"

Slate looked at his cousin then back at his uncle. "Is it safe?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Adam said.

Slate turned to his cousin though slightly hesitant. "Hello Lyn"

"You already said that." Roslyn said.

"Oh right, so how are you?"

"I'm just really glad to finally be out for a while." Roslyn shrugged.

"Is it that bad?"

She shook her head. "It just gets lonely after a while. Especially when she was younger and I was there but she couldn't hear me."

"So then why jot imagine others?"

"Only the dominant brain can." Roslyn sighed.

"So why not ask?"

"Well, once I could, I guess it never really came to mind."

"You should ask my voice did," Adam said.

"He did?" Roslyn asked.

"Yeah he did," Adam said.

_'Would you have?'_ She thought to Good Roslyn. Despite what it sounds like, the dominant mind isn't just the person in control of the body; it's the one that was born with control.

"Well yeah, if you had asked."

_'You know, you still can even when in there.'_ Evil Roslyn pointed out.

"I can cool!"

_'I never can though.'_ Roslyn thought sadly.

"Are you talking to her?" Adam asked since she was suddenly quiet.

"Oh yeah, I am." She said.

"What does she say?" Slate asked.

"She is creating people and places for me!"

"That's good but I thought you said it was the dominate mine that could." Slate said misunderstanding.

"She is the dominate she was born with control,"

"Oh, so that's what you meant. Another question, before she could hear you, were you still able to hear her thoughts," Slate asked curious on the possibility of one being in his head, just not having an actual voice yet, "or were you completely separated?"

"Yeah, I could hear her; she could not hear me,"

"So, there may or may not be an evil version of myself inside my head then can hear all my thoughts but has no way to contact me till I'm older?" Slate asked that thought kind of creepy.

"Essentially, yeah."

"That's disturbing." Slate said honestly.

"Well get used to it,"

"Would I still be able to change the world for him?" Slate asked assuming that he exists.

"Yeah, but you could never hear his thanks,"

"He would in a few years." Adam pointed out.

"That's true," Roslyn shrugged.

Slate closed his eyes and tried to imagine a bunch of cool people and places in his head. In his head the other Slate was surprised when first an Eve appeared then several other people and a replica of the mansion the dark space he had come to know was suddenly filled with sun. 'I know you have no way of letting me hear you yet but I really hope this helps.' He heard Good Slate think. The other Slate smiled happily now he really owed his counterpart when he could be heard.

Good Slate opened his eyes with a smile. "I hope that worked."

"I'm sure it did." Adam said smiling.

Roslyn nodded, "And I'm certain if he's real then you just made him very happy."

"I hope so," Slate said.

"I'm not gonna lie, now I'm a little excited for my powers to come in." He added with a smile.

"You were not already?"

"Well, I have always been hesitant on the idea." Slate said awkwardly. "Especially, with the super speed since whenever one of you guys would take me with via it, it always felt so strange to me."

"You get used to it," Adam said.

"Well, I hope so. Were you at first?" Slate asked his uncle.

"Yeah I was," Adam said.

Slate gave a small smile. "That's a relief then."

"Yeah, it just takes time," Adam said.

"How long did it take you and Aunt Felicity?" Slate asked knowing that it took no time for Roslyn.

"Me I got it after like eight tries," Adam said.

"Is that including or excluding when mom would take you before you got your powers?" Roslyn asked.

"Excluding without powers you never get used to it,"

"She did." Roslyn reminded pointing to her head.

"Well, other than Roslyn," Adam said.

"Yeah, she's just a 1 in 14 Billion girl." Slate said truthfully.

"Yeah she is," Adam said smiling.

"Can we meet the others?" Roslyn asked looking up at Adam.

"Sure, if you want," Adam said.

Roslyn nodded, "I do."

"Okay let's start with other adults," Adam said. She nodded seeing that to be the logical choice. "Well, Isa and Connor first."

"Perfect, where are they?"

"Four wheelers," Slate said.

"Alright, but before we go: sorry for convincing her to ditch you guys, twice." Roslyn apologized.

"That was you?" Slate asked.

"Well, I told her she should." Roslyn said looking down.

"Why?"

"She wanted to be with Eric, so I thought it was a good idea."

"That was dumb," Slate said.

"She likes him though, he makes her happy." Roslyn reminded.

"That does not mean she should ditch her family," Slate said.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Roslyn said not looking up.

"Well, I guess it's okay," Slate sighed.

"I promise I won't again, not that she'd listen to me if I did." Roslyn promised.

"Well alright," Slate said.

"Would you mind if I go now?" She asked.

"No, go ahead." He said.

Roslyn and Adam blurred to the four-wheeler track.

* * *

They came out at the dirt track.

"Aunt Isabella, Uncle Connor?" Roslyn said seeing them.

They stopped the four wheelers, "Yes?" Isabella asked.

"It's great to finally meet you guys." Roslyn said smiling and greatly confusing Connor but not so much Isabella since she knows it's the voice from her talk with Adam and Felicity earlier.

"You too," Isabella said hugging her.

Roslyn returned the hug. "Um… would you mind explaining what's going on?" Connor asked his wife.

Isabella told him all about everyone's other selves

"Oh, yeah, that happened with Adam on the final mission." Connor remembered. "Then this is Roslyn's voice?"

"Yes, yes I am," Roslyn said.

"Okay, now that makes a lot more sense. It's nice to meet you, too." She hugged him, too. Adam felt horrible at this thinking about when she first made the switch.

"So you like the outside?" Connor asked.

Roslyn nodded. "Yeah, it's amazing."

"Glad you like it!" Isabella said.

"Unfortunately, I'll only be out for a few hours." Roslyn said letting go.

"Why?" Connor asked.

"So that the other Roslyn can come back out, I promised I would." Roslyn reminded.

"You are a woman of your word,"

Roslyn nodded. "Most voices are always honest because they know that the dominant brain can always tell the difference and can make your life as good or bad as they feel like."

"Wow, that's cool,"

"I guess." Roslyn shrugged.

"Sorry though," Isabella said.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"You guys having to live in our heads,"

"You get used to it." Roslyn shrugged.

"Still, it must be boring," Isabella said.

"Not really, boring, more lonely but the dominant brain can fix that for you if they want. That's why you have to try and make them happy, they have complete control of your world and fate."

"That's incredible," Connor said.

"It's an interesting life to put it lightly."

"I bet," Connor said.

"But like I said, you get used to it." Roslyn shrugged.

"How?"

"Well, you've been there your whole life; you kind of have to eventually." Roslyn said. "Even before she even knows you exist."

"Still can't you get out of their heads and live lives of your own?"

Roslyn shook her head. "No you can't."

"We don't know that," Adam said

"Do you have any ideas?" Roslyn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, when Phineas and Ferb were Slate's age they built a device that splits anything into its composite parts. We don't have it anymore but we have the blueprints for it." Isabella suggested thinking it might work.

"That actually might work," Adam said.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Isabella shrugged.

"Can we?" Roslyn asked.

"Of course we can." Adam smiled.

'_Are you okay with it?_' She asked to other Roslyn

"Yeah, that would be perfect." Godd Roslyn said from her head with a smile.

"Okay, let's try!" She said.

"I'll go ask Phineas for the blueprints." Isabella said before blurring off.

"Yay!" Roslyn said dancing in victory.

She returned with the blueprints. "Got them."

"Yes let's start!" Roslyn said.

They set to work and were done in minutes. "I go first," Roslyn said.

Isabella nodded and pointed the camera like device at her niece with her hand on the lever. "Ready?"

"Ready!" She said as the beam fired. When the light cleared, two Roslyn's stood there instead of just one.

"It worked!" They both said

"I'm surprised we didn't think of this earlier, do you think we should try it, too?" Isabella asked her brother.

"Yeah it could work," Adam said.

"You wanna go next then?" Isabella asked.

"Sure," Adam said.

Isabella shifted the device so it faced him. "Ready?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. She pulled the lever and the beam shot out at him. The beam shot out and the smoke cleared to reveal two Adams.

They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Weird," They both said.

"You haven't gotten use to each other yet?" Good Roslyn asked.

"We have just never side by side," Good Adam shrugged.

"Yeah, it's weird this way." Evil Adam agreed.

"Isa will you go get Felicity?" Adam asked. Isabella nodded and blurred off. They waited still staring at each other oddly.

Isabella returned with Felicity. "Wait, what?" She asked looking at her daughter and husbands with two of each.

"We separated," Adam said.

She looked at them and concluded what was going on. "From your voices?"

"Yeah," Adam said.

"You want to?" Isabella offered unsure which would be her answer.

"Yeah!" She said.

Isabella turned the molecular separator to Felicity. "Ready?"

"Yeah ready," She said.

She pulled the lever making two Felicities. "I'm free!' One of them said doing a victory dance.

The other one rolled her eyes. "That would obviously be the voice."

"Yeah, but I am so happy to be out!" The one that had been a voice said.

Good Felicity sighed. "Well, at least if you try to kill yourself again it won't kill me, too."

"Oh I won't, but what to do first?" She asked.

Good Felicity went over to the two Adam's instantly and accurately determined which was her husband and which was her husband's voice and put the voices together. "You could have him."

"Yay! My own Adam!" She said hugging him like he was a pet.

"How did you know which was me?" Good Adam asked his wife.

"It's a wife thing," She said

"Well, I'm glad to know you can even recognize me from myself." Adam said pulling her in.

"I can never mistake you," She said.

"And I could never mistake you." Adam promised.

"I hope not," she smirked.

He pulled her into a kiss.

"Ew! Mom! Dad!" Both Roslyn's said in disgust.

"Look away," both Felicities said.

"We did!" They both said.

"Then why the whining?" Both Adams asked.

"Because we couldn't soon enough." Evil Roslyn said.

"That is your fault," Evil Adam said.

"You could have warned us." Good Roslyn said.

"Why should we?" Good Adam asked.

"We don't want to see that." They both pouted.

"Then look away faster," Evil Adam said. Evil Roslyn stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey no!" Adam said playfully like she was a dog. Evil Roslyn made a sad face and whiny puppy noises.

"Oh come on, that's cheating" The adults said.

"How?" Evil Roslyn asked confused.

"You cannot use that much cuteness," Good Adam said.

"Both Auntie Isabella and Mom taught us that though." Evil Roslyn whined. "It's in our blood."

"See what you did?" Both Adams said to the Felicities

"I hadn't even met her till now." Evil Felicity said defensively. "I had been trapped in her head Roslyn's whole life."

"Still," they said.

"What?" Evil Felicity asked.

"It's not fair girls have cuteness guys have nothing," Good Adam said as his double nodded.

"You can't blame me, though." Evil Felicity said.

"Yes we can this is the greatest imbalance ever," Adam said.

"Well, blame me then but don't blame me." Evil Felicity said confusingly.

"What?" They all said

"Blame me," Evil Felicity motioned to Good Felicity, "but don't blame me." She motioned to herself.

"Oh!" They all said.

"What about Isabella?" Good Felicity asked.

"Oh yeah, ready sis?" Good Adam said.

He pointed the device at Isabella and she nodded. "Ready."

He pulled the lever and it fired. "Wow!" One Isabella said looking around. She's actually never been outside before. "I'm free!" She said happily

"You've never been out before have you?" Good Felicity asked Evil Isabella.

"No, not outside," She said.

"You like it then?" Good Felicity asked.

"Yeah it's nice!" Evil Isabella said.

"Could we possibly call us something besides 'evil'?" Evil Roslyn asked.

"Sure, but I have no idea." Good Adam said.

"How about just a V at the end?" Connor suggested.

"Isabellla V I like that!" She said.

"Yeah, that work, then the original ones can just keep their names normal." Roslyn V agreed.

"That sounds good to me," Adam V said.

"That's perfect then." Felicity said.

"What about me?" Felicity V asked.

Felicity chuckled, "I haven't cared about your opinion for thirteen years, what makes you think that would suddenly change now that you're out?"

"Because I can spill all your secrets." Felicity V said.

"I have no secrets that these people don't already know." Felicity said.

"I could tell everyone in the manor about 'the worst day on the table'. the Adams know but that's it." Felicity V reminded.

"You do and I kill you where you stand," Felicity said.

"You really think you could kill me?" Felicity V asked. "I'm you with no hesitation. I know all your secrets, trucks, and fighting styles; I have all your talents, abilities, and powers. You have nothing against me."

"Except that part of my mind you could never get to, plus I could put you back in my head."

Felicity V detroyed the molecular seperater ray. "How whould you put me back in there?"

"Very carefully and by building another, plus you know you like the V anyway," Felicity said.

"Not if I…" Felicity V was about to destroy the molecular seperater ray but Adam stopped her.

"And if she can't then I will." He said seriously.

"Okay calm down," Felicity V said.

"Besides, you know you like the V." Felicity said.

"It's not about the V. It's about the principle." Felicity V hissed.

"So what do you want then?" Adam V asked confused.

"I want to be listened to and matter for once." Felicity V said glaring at Felicity.

"You cannot blame me for not listening to you. You trapped me in my own head and tried to kill us the first time I let you out why would I let you out again after that?" She asked.

"I just wanted to spend more time with Adam and I keep telling you that I knew he would save us."

"I still said we did not need to jump," Felicity said.

"He was right behind us, there no way we would have actually fallen." Felicity V argued.

"What if he had not caught us?" She asked.

"He did and would have." Felicity V said confidentely.

"Yeah, but what if he had tripped on the way and not made it in time?"

"He was right behind us, I wouldn't and didn't till he was."

"Fine, but still you could have listened to me and we would have been on good terms," She said. Felicity V rolled her eyes. "Can we just get along?" Felicity asked

"If you're willing." Felicity V said.

"I am," She said.

Felicity V nodded. "Then yes, we can."

"Good," Adam said.

Adam V pulled Felicity V in. "Very. It's not good to fight with yourself."

"Seriously," Adam said pulling in Felicity.

"I am serious." Adam V said.

"Oh haha," Adam said sarcastically

"What?" Adam V asked.

"I mean I agree with what you said," Adam told Adam V.

"Oh." Adam V said feeling stupid.

"Yeah so do we do this to Slate or is it too soon?" Adam asked.

"That's his choice." Felicity reminded.

"Yeah it is, " Adam said after some thought.

"Should we go ask him?" Felicity V asked.

"Yeah one of us should," Adam said.

"I'll go." Roslyn offered.

"Okay," Adam said.

* * *

Roslyn blurred off and found him in his room.

"Hey Slate." She said coming in.

"Lyn?" He asked.

"Yeah, the good Lyn, not her voice." Roslyn said.

"Oh okay," He said smiling.

"Our parents and myself have a proportion for you."

"I'm all ears," He said. Roslyn explained the thing with the molecular seperater ray. "It works?" He asked.

She nodded. "Perfectly, though I'm not positive it will work the you since you can't hear it yet."

"Well I wan to try," He said.

"Alright, I'm guessing you just want to walk there?" Roslyn guessed.

"Yeah, please," He said.

"Alright, let's go." She said help in him up.

"So, what if it does not work?" He asked.

Roslyn hesitated. "I don't know."

"That scares me," He said.

"If something goes wrong, there is a reverce switch though." Roslyn added hoping it will help.

"That helps a little," He said.

"But keep in mind that if you don't want to then nobody's going to make you."

"I got it," He said.

"You still want to though?" Roslyn asked.

"Yeah I want to try," He said.

"Alright, they're outside at the four-wheelers track." Roslyn said as they walked down the hall at human speed.

"I'll be okay right?" Slate asked.

Roslyn nodded, "I'm sure of it."

"As long as your sure," He said.

"I'm sure on that, there's just one thing I'm questioning a little bit. About Eric." Roslyn said hesitantly she hadn't even told her parents.

"What's wrong?" Slate asked.

"He saw when dad blurred after you, sorry about that by the way, but he didn't seem shocked or really even surprised just like 'oh, that's cool'." Roslyn explained unsure of what to make of that.

"You think he's been spying on us?"

Roslyn's eyes widened and she looked around hastily. "I hope not."

"We can ask him," He said.

"Maybe we should talk to our parents about it, see what they think." Roslyn said hesitantly. "They know more about this stuff then we do."

"Yeah they'll know something," Slate said.

"They might never let me see him again though." Roslyn said tettering on what she would think of that.

"No, but they would want to talk," Slate said.

"Well, I hope your right about that part but wrong about him spying on us." Roslyn said as they got to the escalator. "I doubt there's anyway to get away with that here though without anyone knowing."

"True." Slate said.

"When I had blurred off back at his house, did his mom look surprised?" Roslyn asked.

"Yeah like she was not expecting it," Slate said but he hesitated for a second, "but... not as much as I would have thought."

"So maybe they know someone?" She asked.

"Maybe, but I thought for sure that the one's here in the manor were the only ones with those abilities." Slate pointed out.

"We could be wrong," Roslyn said.

"Guess we'll just see what the adults say." Slate shrugged. "Looks like you might not have gotten your normal boy though."

"Shut up," Roslyn said blushing

The rest of the walk was taken in silence. They arrived in front of the adults.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review see you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Discovery

Chapter 14

"Ready Slate?"

"Actually, there is something we have to talk to you all about first." Slate said looking at Roslyn.

"So what is it?" Adam asked.

"Well, do you happen to know if there's anyone else who's like us in terms of the powers and stuff?" Roslyn asked thinking of the theory Slate came to before explaining where it came from.

"Well there may be a few." Adam said.

"Why do you ask?"

Roslyn explained to him what she told Slate and also what he said he noticed as well.

"Well I will look into that," Adam said.

They both nodded nervously. "Then I'm ready." Slate said.

"Are you sure?"

He looked at everyone's voices and nodded.

"Alright, here we go," Isabella said. She pulled the lever and a Slate V appeared next to him.

"It worked!" The other Slate said. Slate just looked around seemingly having not heard him. "Aren't you excited?" Slate V asked. There was no answer or reaction of any kind. "Hello?" Slate V said waving his hand in front of Slate's face.

Slate saw the hand in front of his face and moved it out of the way. "Was that really necessary? It's very annoying." He asked turning to Slate V.

"Well, you were not listening," Slate V said.

Slate saw his lips move but nothing came through and he chuckled. "I'm sorry but I can't hear a word you're saying."

"You can't?" Isabella asked.

Slate shook his head. "No I cannot."

Roslyn V thought about it. "I guess that makes sense, since he couldn't hear him yet when he was in his head." She chucked. "It is funny though since we all can."

"This is not funny," Slate said.

"He asked, 'Aren't you excited?' then got mad that you weren't listening to him." Roslyn told him.

"Oh, well, I can't hear him," Slate said.

"Well, I'm not sure what to tell you." Roslyn sighed.

"So, now what?" Slate V asked.

"I don't know." Roslyn sighed confusing Slate so she repeated what Slate V said.

"Well, we could remerge until I hear him?" Slate asked.

"If you want. That okay with you?" Roslyn double-checked with Slate V.

"Do I get a choice?"

"Of course you get a choice." Roslyn said putting the question in the answer for Slate's understanding.

"Well, I guess I could wait," He sighed.

"He says he guesses he can wait, you sure you want to?" Roslyn asked Slate.

"Unless there is some other way," Slate said.

"With this group of people, there's always a way." Connor reminded.

"Well maybe..." Adam said.

"Any ideas, Dad?" Roslyn asked.

"We could speed up time'" Adam said.

"Well, of course but should we really go that far?" Roslyn asked skeptically.

"It was just an idea," Adam said.

"Seems risky, I mean, that's probably years." Slate agreed with his cousin/unofficial leader.

"Well then I have no ideas anybody else?" Adam asked.

"Maybe if we had a way to somehow just speed up his development powers wise but nothing else." Felicity said then realized what she basically just suggested. "Not that way though!"

"What way?" Adam asked.

"I'm not going to say that with the Slate's right there." Felicity judged knowing Isabella and Connor don't want him to know yet.

Adam pulled her away from the group "You mean the table?" He asked

"Yes, I just realized that that sounds like what I basically just suggested, even really just pumping him with a little bit of chemicals like what happened to Isa sounds like a horrible idea." Felicity said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Why? It's like getting a shot," Adam said.

"Well, I guess we could talk to Isa and Connor about the idea. It might be worth a shot."

"Okay, then let's try that," Adam said.

"I'll go get them then, and Slate, too." Adam said. Felicity nodded. He went back to the group.

He came back with all of them including both Slates. Felicity explained the idea to them but I'm too lazy to type it up.

"Well that could work," Isabella said.

The Slates were lost not knowing anything of the original origin of the powers. "What chemicals?"

"The ones that gave us our powers," Isabella said.

"Wait, so, the powers, unique visual appearances, and voice came from foreign chemicals?" Slate asked in surprise.

"For us yes," Adam said.

Slate was unsure of the idea. "It would be just like getting a shot." His mother told him. "I promise."

"Well, okay" He said.

"We'd have to make them then since they all expired, just don't be like Rodney." Isabella said thinking of the video he sent them.

"I won't" Adam said.

"Of course not, and we can make absolutely certain by running it through a simulator." Isabella said confident in her brother but still a loving and worriful mother.

"Of course," Adam said.

"Them let's get to work." Felicity said running her hands together.

"Okay," Adam said blurring away. Isabella and Felicity blurred after them leaving Connor and the Slates alone.

"So, now what?" Connor asked. They both shrugged unsure. "This is awkward," Connor said

"How so?" Slate V asked.

"Two boys both my son and I have nothing to say," Connor said.

"How awkward do you think this must be for me currently being the only one who can't hear him?" Slate asked motioning to Slate V.

"Must be odd," Slate V said.

"You guys sure you want to do this?" Connor asked them both. They both nodded. "Well, being them they should almost be done with it."

"I hope so," Slate said excited.

As if on cue, Isabella appeared with the chemicals finished and tested in a small syringe. "Alright ready Slate and Slate?" She asked as the others appeared.

They both nodded. "We're ready." Slate V said.

"Alright Slate first," Isabella said.

She tapped the air bubbles out and gently inserted the needle into his brachial artery. She took a deep breath and slowly injected the chemicals.

He flinched a little, never liking needles

"I know, Slate. It's almost done." Isabella said noticing the flinch she took the needle out once it had the right dosage.

"Well that was easy," Slate said.

Isabella nodded, "By far the second easiest way behind hereditarily. Slate V's turn now since you have to do both."

"Okay," Slate V shrugged.

Even though they're the same person, Isabella sterilized the needed just to be safe and injected Slate V with his dosage.

"That does sting," He said.

"Sorry." Isabella apologized.

"Now we wait," Adam said.

Slate groaned. "How long?"

"An hour or so," Felicity said.

He sighed impatiently. "Alright, fine."

"Oh you'll survive," Adam V said.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't be him if he was patient." Connor reminded.

"Fair point," Isabella said.

"Still Slate, it's just an hour. Without it and it would have been who knows how many years." Connor reminded his son.

"Well when you put it that way," He said

Isabella looked into her son's eyes and was surprised to notice that though they were still pretty much all black, there was a light grey six point star along where the scalara (whites of the eyes) are supposed to be. "Uh, Adam, Connor," She said pointing.

They noticed as well. Though usually they would give him a reflective surface, Slate V's looked the same so Isabella just turned him to face him.

"That is cool," Slate said.

"Yeah, that happened with me a few times when I was younger." Adam commented.

"It did?" Roslyn asked.

"Yeah, not many but a few, these one's are by far my favorite though." He said pointing to his current eyes.

"Mine too," Felicity said.

He wrapped his arm around her. "They are the ones I had when we got married."

"Getting gross again," Roslyn said.

"Look away again." Felicity told her daughter simply.

Roslyn did look away as they kissed. Adam let go of her. "Alright, it's safe now."

"Thank you," She said.

"So, what do we do now?" Slate asked.

"Prepare for possible pain," Adam V said.

He sighed. "How bad?"

"On a 1 to 10 scale 7," Adam said

"Shot." Slate muttered knowing his uncle's scale all too well even though he doesn't know where the pain tolerance came from.

"Yeah sorry," Adam said.

"Well, at least you warned me." Slate said nervously.

"Still sorry," Adam said.

"It's okay, would have been a nice thing to know before the injection though."

"You did not ask," Adam said.

"Well, it never came to mind as a possibility."

"Really?" Isabella asked.

"No, but in hindsight it should have." Slate said thinking about how they always kept it such a secret saying that they don't want to know.

"Yeah, you should have," Slate V said.

Slate heard a distant echo but he couldn't make out any words. "Wait, I almost heard something there."

"Really?" Slate V asked.

"I can't understand any words though." Slate said.

"Dang it!" Slate V said.

"Just give it time." Felicity V told Slate V.

"I hate waiting!" He sighed.

"Well, you have to get used to it." Felicity V said seriously.

"But mom!" He whined.

'Well… there is the time altering device.' Isabella puzzled in her head but she knew that he needs to learn how to be more patient.

"Sorry your aunt is right," She said.

Both Slates pouted.

"That was hilarious!" Adam said

Slate's arm stated to hurt but not nearly as much as he was worried. "You were tricking me!" He said to Adam.

Adam shrugged, "Expect the worst and you'll never be disappointed right?"

"You just wanted to laugh," Slate said.

He shrugged with a chuckle. "Maybe."

Both Slates huffed. "That was mean." Isabella scolded her brother.

"Yes, but funny," Adam said.

"Alright, I have to admit it was kind of funny." Isabella admitted hesitantly.

"See," Adam V said smiling.

"I still don't appreciate that on my son though." Isabella said seriously.

"Why not your parent we do these things," Adam said.

"To our own kids, I wouldn't and don't to Roslyn."

"Isa he isn't hurt shouldn't that be a good thing?"

Isabella sighed. "I guess but you scared him."

"Well that was not the intention," Adam said.

"Then what was the intention?" Slate asked.

"To freak you out and teach you not to believe what you're told blindly," Adam said. Slate sighed. "Sorry," Adam said.

"I guess it's okay."

"Still sorry," Adam said.

"Any changes?" Slate V asked hoping for a reaction.

"Wait, I heard that a little," Slate said.

"Could you make anything out?" Felicity V asked.

"A little he sounded distant," Slate said.

"Any idea what he said?" Felicity V asked.

"Something about changes?"

They all nodded. "He asked if there were any changes, with you I'm guessing." Felicity explained.

"Well, a little," Slate said.

"What about besides the voice." Adam asked figuring he'd get what he meant.

"My arms feel weird,"

"That's a good sign." Isabella said.

"It is?" He asked.

"Yeah, did you really think it would just affect the progress on hearing him?" Isabella asked motioning to Slate V.

"No, but tingling arms," Slate shrugged.

"It will be gone soon." Isabella shrugged. "Your legs will tingle at some random times though."

"Okay, why?" Slate asked.

"Only once the powers are actually in but, it's basically your super-speed wanting to be used." Felicity explained. "That's just its only way to let you know."

"It goes away after I run right?"

Everyone with the powers nodded. "And it's not very bad at all, just odd feeling." Felicity promised.

"Sounds fun!" He said.

"They are." Felicity smiled.

"Yeah," Isabella agreed.

"Are they hard to control though?" Slate asked.

"At first yes," Felicity said.

"Would you guys help with that then?" Slate asked.

"Of course we would," Isabella said. "No running him into the wall though." She told Adam and Felicity seriously.

"I won't," Adam said.

Slate was surprised. "You normally do?"

"Not on purpose," Adam said honestly.

"Well…" Felicity said guiltily, "sometimes."

"Only to me," Adam said.

"… Well… actually to Isabella, too. She admitted hoping he won't get mad. "Not Roslyn though."

"So not you," Adam said to Slate.

"You'll probably accidentally though." Felicity added. "That's why you learn in a heavily padded room."

"Okay," Slate said now nervous.

"It doesn't hurt." Isabella promised.

"Yeah, at least you won't have to learn everything the way I did. Regular walls usually end you up unconscious in the medical wing for a while." Felicity said. "But I was the first one so there was no other option for me than learning everything the hard way."

"Yeah, but walls really hurt," Adam said.

"Not the padded ones though, do they?" Felicity asked.

"No those are soft," Adam said.

"Good, I never got the luxury of having them to train with so I don't know myself."

"So, go run into one," Adam said. Felicity shrugged and actually blurred off. "I was joking," Adam said chasing after her.

"That's no fun." Felicity pouted like a little kid.

"Fine go ahead," Adam sighted. Felicity blurred to the training room and into a padded wall.

"That is soft!" She said.

Adam chuckled helping his wife up. "I told you, I'm honestly surprised you tried though."

"I had too and we need to have a bed made out of that stuff!" She said.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Adam smiled liking the idea.

"Hurray!" She said.

"Now that's the girl I married." Adam said kissing her.

"I love you," She said between kisses since Roslyn was not in the training room.

"I love you, too." He said holding her close. "I still have a supposedly 'normal' family to scope out, though."

"Now?" She asked.

"Well, it would probably be best to get done soon at least." Adam said but it was still between kisses.

"Well, I guess I could wait," she sighed between kisses.

"You could come with if you'd like." Adam offered.

"Okay, but you owe me alone time," she said.

"Sounds good to me," He smiled as they separated.

"Good, because I will hold you to that," She said.

"Should we go now then?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, we should," she said.

"May I?" He asked with his arms out.

"You may," She said jumping into his arms.

Adam blurred them to Eric's house remembering from when he took him back home.

* * *

"Ready?" He asked

Felcity nodded as he set her down. "Ready."

Adam knocked on the door 's mother answered just like with Slate and Roslyn. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm Adam and this is Felicity we're Roslyn's parents," Adam said.

"Oh yeah, she was here earlier, it's very nice to meet you guys, I'm Alyssa." She said offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alyssa," Fleicity said shaking her hand.

"Anything in particular you two came for?" Alyssa asked but seemed slightly hesitant to let them in.

"Yes we wanted to talk to you and your husband," Adam said.

"Um... okay..." She stepped aside seeming very hesitant on the idea. "Come on in."

"Is everything okay?" Adam asked.

"Um... yeah... just fine... honey!" She called after her husband. "We have vistors!"

"I will be there in a second," He called back.

"Alright..." Alyssa said and Adam and Felicity came in.

"Sorry to intrude," Adam said.

"It's no trouble at all." She said with a nervous smile that said otherwise.

"Are you sure?"

"Um... honey! You almost ready?"

"I'm coming!" He called.

A man a little bit younger than Adam and Felicity came down the stairs stoping halfway at the sight of Adam. "No way. Adam? Is that really you?" He asked confusing Felicity.

Adam was just as coonfused. "Yes, but I'm sorry your name escapes me," He said.

"Nolan Gram, you saved me and my younger brother, Kyle, twelve years ago." He reminded slowly finishing coming down the stairs. They noticed his irises were a dark purple and glob shaped instead of circular.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," Adam said carefully.

"So, what brings you here than?" He asked kindly.

"Well, your son is close friends with my daughter," Adam said.

"Oh yeah, Roslyn, Eric had mentioned her quite a number of times, sorry to hear about what happened though." Nolan said taking a seat.

"It's alright I am taking care of that," Adam said.

"That's good then," He smiled before turning to Felicity and asking, "and who might you be?"

"I'm Felicity, Adam's wife." She said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Felicity." He said offering his hand which he shook. "You both obviously met my wife, Alyssa, she really is a nice girl, she can just get paranoid at time."

"Yes, I'm sorry," She said. "About being so panicy when you got here," She said

Adam and Felicity both shrugged. "It's okay." Felicity said. "This does explain why according to Roslyn, Eric didn't seem surprised when he saw her use her powers, though."

"Oh she has powers?" Alyssa asked.

They both nodded, "They only just came in a few months ago." Felicity explained.

"Then there's a chance Eric might get them." Alyssa concluded softly.

"Yes there is if you or your husband have developed them," Adam said.

"She doesn't but I do." Nolan answered.

"You do?" Adam asked. Nolan got up and disappeared to the other side of the room. "Impressive,"

"Very, we can't make any guarantees on if he will get them though since I have the powers to so Roslyn might have just gotten them from me during pregnancy." Felicity added.

"Still it gives odds that he might, and that leads me to an offer," Adam said carefully.

"Which is?" Nolan asked.

"I wanted to train each of you in more precise control of your powers," Adam said.

"You'd do that?" Nolan asked.

"Of course," Adam said.

"That sounds perfect." Nolan smiled.

"Good you would be amazed what you can do," Adam said.

"Could I come to see?" Alyssa asked.

"Sure why not is Connor home?" Adam asked

Alyssa nodded. "Eric! Can you come down please?"

"Coming mom!" He called

He bounded down the stairs and was surprised to find Roslyn's parents there. "Oh, hello again, what brings you two here?"

"We wanted to talk to you and your parents," Adam said.

"Alright, what is it?" Eric said taking a seat.

"It's about powers," Adam said.

"Oh, you know about that?" Eric asked awkwardly.

"Yes, and I wanted to know why you did not tell us," Adam said.

"I had told him never to tell anyone." Alyssa said taking the blame.

"Well yes I can see why, but I mean after he saw out powers," Adam said.

"Well, I definately considered it at that point, but I wasn't sure and was going to ask." Eric said.

"Oh right sorry," Adam said.

"It's okay, I probably should have." Eric admitted.

"It's okay," Adam said.

"Anything else?" Eric asked.

"Yes, you are all coming back with us," Adam said.

"Really?" He asked his parents.

"Yes really we'll come back home tonight," Alyssa said.

"Alright, are we going now then?" Eric asked.

"If you are all ready," Adam said.

Nolan checked and they nodded. "Yes, we're ready."

"Okay, let's go then," Adam said. Nolan took his wife and son and they were off.

* * *

They stopped at the front gate. "Welcome to The Manor." Adam said opening the gate.

"Wow!" Was all Nolan could say.

"Yeah, it is very impressive. Wait till you see the inside, but no wandering." He warned seriously as he looked back. "You will stay with Feliss or I at all times."

"Yes sir," They all said.

"Then follow me." He said heading in. They followed gazing in amazement.


	15. Chapter 15 - Learning Experiences

**A/N: Sorry about the delay for us we each had stuff to do.**

* * *

Chapter 15

"What is this place?" Alyssa asked looking around with her eyes alone.

"Our home," Adam said.

"You LIVE here?" Alyssa asked impressed.

"Yeah, the whole family," Adam said.

"My owned it first. He was this super huge and successful inventor so he had a LOT of money to burn." Felicity explained.

"He lives in Canada now," Adam said.

"So, you guys basically inherited this huge mansion?" Nolan asked.

"Essentially yes," Adam said.

"That must be really nice." Nolan said.

"It is," Feliss said.

"So, let's get you guys to the training room." Adam said.

"Why does this place have a training room? What are you training for?" Eric asked confused.

"To control our powers," Adam said.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Eric said with some thought.

"Yeah," Adam said.

"So, where is the training room?" Eric asked.

"Towards the top," Adam said.

"Alright, lead the way." Nolan said.

Adam led them up a few floors and went into the training room. "So, Nolan's the only one of you with currently working powers. Correct?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, I guess," He said.

"Then we'll obviously focus on you but Eric might want to pay close attention to the materiel in case he gets his." Adam explained.

"I get powers?" He asked.

Adam and Felicity both shrugged, "We're not exactly sure but since your dad has them it is possible."

"Cool!" He said.

"They take a while to develop if you get them hereditarily though, Roslyn had gotten her on her twelfth birthday but that not necessarily the same for everyone." Felicity explained.

"Interesting," He said.

'Though, the fact that he looks normal is off putting on that.' Felicity thought but didn't dare say it out loud.

"Okay ready?" Adam asked.

Nolan nodded. "Ready."

"Let's go than strength or speed?"

"Strength," Nolan said.

"Okay, Feliss, the walls," Adam said.

Felicity smiled and pushed a button, the wooden wall came up. "Level 1: the objective is simple, just get through the walls."

"Okay, sure" he said stepping up. He drew his hand back and delivered a punch to the wall. The wall cracked but surprisingly did not break.

"You need more force," Adam said. He drew it back again and punched it as hard as he could in the same spot. That time it broke.

"Level 2." Felicity said liking the way this is going with him she didn't like being the weakest person with super strength. She pushed the button and the concrete wall went up.

"Same rules," Adam said.

He walked up to the wall and tried kicking it instead this time. Nothing happened. "Why didn't it crack?" He asked.

"You need more force." Adam said again.

"Okay let me try again," He said.

"Go ahead." Adam said and he kicked in again but harder. It cracked, but did not break Getting frustrated, he kicked it as hard as he could, but it still would not break. "You don't use your powers much do you?"

Nolan shook his head, "Unless you're in the middle of nowhere like you guys are, there's not many opportunities to use them without someone seeing."

"Well that's the problem," Adam said.

Nolan nodded, "Most definitely."

"No, I mean the less you use your powers the less effective they are," I said.

"I know exactly what you meant, just like anything else, but like I said, it's extremely difficult."

"Well, you can train here," Adam said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, if the other adults here approve," Adam said/

"Well, at least they were here to see the original video making it easier to explain why he has powers." Feliss said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"That video you sent here when you were mad at me so you ran away?"

"Oh yeah that," Adam said.

"Yeah, that makes this a lot easier to explain to the adults the kids are a completely different story."

"Yeah that will be difficult," Adam said.

"They don't need to know the details though, just like with us." She added.

"Yeah, I guess not," Adam said.

"...Maybe Roslyn." She said after a pause.

"Maybe," Adam said carefully.

"You're call on that." Felicity told her husband.

"Not sure," Adam said.

"Then we give it time. Nolan, for now do you want to call a quits, keep trying, cover control, or move onto speed?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah that sounds best, Eric go play," He said.

"There were for options here and Roslyn, could you come here?!" She called not wanting Eric to roam the manor alone.

"I'm coming mom!' They heard before she was there.

She looked around confused but was happy to see Eric there. "What's going on here?"

"We'll tell you later could you take Eric and go play?" Adam said. Roslyn hesitated but nodded heading off with him. "Thanks," Adam said.

"Now," Felicity said. "There were and are still four options."

"What are they?"

"For now you can call a quits, keep trying, cover control, or move onto speed." She listed again.

"Speed for now," He said.

"Alright, then it's my turn to be teacher." Felicity said with a smile.

"Good luck," Adam said.

"Now, you know that super-speed unlike strength is primarily mental right?" Felicity asked Nolan.

"Yeah, I guess," He shrugged.

"To give me a reference point, could you tell me what you do know?" Felicity asked being use to training people who just got their powers but hoping she could still trick him into running into the wall.

"Nothing just that I can move fast," He said.

"Good, then I don't have to adapt my lesson for that, to give me a quick idea give me a few laps around the room with your super-speed. I'll tell you when to stop." He set off fast as he could and hit a wall. "Never get tired of that." She chuckled, "The problem is that because super-speed is so mentally based, it needs to have a set goal and destination, sense you had a goal but no set destination, your powers got confused and sent you into the wall."

"These walls are soft," He said.

"I know right, so much better than the one's I had to learn on." Felicity said with a smile.

"Yeah metal walls hurt," Adam said/

"So do concrete, dry wall, brick," Felicity listed having crashed into them all, "Basically, any wall that isn't these ones."

"Yeah, brick has the aftershock effect," Adam said.

"It's the worst we you can see the huge dent later and realize that you caused it." She said honestly.

"Yeah," Adam sighed.

"Anyways, so, Nolan, you also have to try and stay focused instead of letting your mind wander or else your body will wander as well and you'll get the same exact results." Felicity said getting back on track.

"Right I'll try again," He said.

"Alright, give me three full laps stopping right there then." Felicity said pointing.

"Okay lets go," He said starting again. He just hit the wall again. "Ow!" He said

Felicity was surprised by the ow, "You okay?"

"Yeah the floor is not as soft," He said.

She tried to think of what he did wrong helping him up. "You were over focused," Feliss said.

He thought about that for a second. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does," Adam said.

"Alright, care to explain then?" Nolan asked.

"Too much focus and you can't stop or turn in time," Adam said.

"So, you have to find a middle ground then?" Nolan asked.

"Yes you do," Felicity said.

"Unfortunately, we can't tell you where that it seeing as it's different for everyone." Adam added.

"Got it!" He said.

"We have found that generally klutzy people are closer to the high focus end while generally graceful people are closer to the low focus end." Felicity explained since that will hopefully help.

"Okay, I can do that," He said.

"Then give it another shot." Felicity said simply.

"Okay," He said.

He ran and undershot it causing himself to trip. "Almost," Felicity said. He sighed getting up and trying it again. He made it around once. "Good job." Felicity smiled.

"Thanks!" He said.

"Think you could do it again?" She asked in case in was a fluke.

"I can try," He said.

She motioned him on and he tried again. He made it two laps. "Looks like you found it." Felicity said smiling.

"Yeah!" He said happily

"Then next would be the obstacle course, but that's really hard." Felicity warned.

"How hard?" He asked.

"Have you ever seen that Japanese game-show Ninja Warrior?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I love that show!"

"Then you should know exactly how hard it is." Adam said.

"It's not that is it?" He asked.

"Actually, it is." Felicity said honestly.

"No way!" He said excitedly.

"So, do you want to try it then or not?" Felicity asked with her finger on the button.

"Yeah please," He said. Felicity pushed the button and the same course Roslyn ran rose from the ground. "Okay, wow," He said.

"You obviously have to use your super-speed, ready?" Felicity asked.

"Ready!" He said.

"You have one minute." Felicity said being a lot loser on him since she has less faith in his abilities than anyone else she taught. "Go!" She said starting the special stop watch.

He went off but fell into the water on the slide step. "Dang!" He said.

"Maybe it would be best to stop for now." Alyssa said as her husband got out of the water.

"I guess," He said.

"Alright then, follow us." Felicity said.

"To where?" He asked.

"Well, there's two options, you could either go home or come talk to the other adults with us." Adam said.

"Let's go talk," He said.

"Alright, follow us then, you too Alyssa." Felicity said and they headed off at normal speed.

They seemed nervous. They found regular Isabella and Connor where they last left them. "Hey Isa!" Adam said.

"Um..." Isabella wasn't sure with the think of the man and woman with him. "Who are they?"

"Eric's parents," Felicity said.

"What are they doing here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Adam explained everything.

"Well... the certainly explains their reactions then." Isabella said but was still a little skeptical.

"What is it?" Adam said.

"Eric knew that we have powers, so, why didn't he just tell us the truth?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know," Adam said.

"It's just all very suspicious." Isabella said awkwardly.

"I know, but what are you implying?" Adam asked.

"What makes you so sure we can trust them?"

"I just do," Adam said.

"Well... I guess if you really trust them..." Isabella trailed.

"You can watch them," Adam added.

Isabella hesitated but nodded. "Alright, I guess I could agree to that."

"Okay," Adam said.

"I could, too." Connor said.

"Good," Adam said.

"Do you know where any of the other adults are?" Felicity asked them.

"Kitchen and Library,"

"Alright, which kitchen?" She asked surprising Alyssa and Nolan.

"Third floor," Isabella said.

"Alright, which first?" Felicity asked Adam.

"Kitchen," Adam said.

"Alright, come on guys." Felicity said and they headed off.

"How many kitchens are there?"

Felicity counted them out in her head. "Eight." She said.

"Does it really need that many?" Alyssa asked.

"Sometimes," Adam said.

"Well, alright." She said as they got on the escalators, "What is the point of the escalators?"

"I don't know," Adam said.

They got to the kitchen and found Ferb and Gretchen. "Hey Ferb, Gretchen." Felicity said.

"Felicity, Adam others?" Gretchen asked being very confused.

Adam explained who they are and the whole situation again.

"Suspicious," Ferb said.

"Why is everyone finding that suspicious?" Felicity asked getting annoyed.

"They did not come to us sooner," Ferb said.

"I had told Eric not to tell anyone about it, than when he found out that some people here have the powers, too. He was unsure if it was okay so he came to talk to me, I told him it was okay but since I was at work, by then it was too soon till they showed up." Alyssa explained.

"Oh well, that makes sense," Gretchen said

"See? Not suspicious." Felicity corrected.

"Okay sorry."

"It's okay." Nolan said.

"Still," Gretchen said.

"So, could Nolan train here regularly?" Felicity asked, "He'd still live at his own house though."

"Yeah that works," Ferb answered.

"Yeah, as long as you make sure he doesn't wander. Then I don't see why not." Gretchen said.

"No wandering," Feliss said.

"Yeah, we got that part when we first came here." Nolan said, "Always stay with at least one of you."

"Exactly," Gretchen said.

"So, let's check up with the rest then." Felicity reminded.

"Right, Library!" Adam said.

"The best place in the manor." Felicity said with a smile and they headed there.

"Why do you say that?" The guests asked.

"You'll see." She smirked. They looked excited. "Ready?" She asked in front of the closed door.

"Ready!" They said. She opened the door and their jaws dropped. "This is incredible!"

"I told you." Felicity said leaning over the railing.

"The house is built around it," Adam said.

"It also has pretty much every book or other periodical in the world excluding the Twilight series." Felicity explained looking around for who they need.

"Why not that?"

"No one likes Twilight." Adam said bluntly. "Why on earth would we carry them?"

"That is true,"

Felicity spotted them and pointed. "There they are."

"On the other side?" Adam asked.

Felicity nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Oh man," Adam sighed.

"Don't groan, just come on." Felicity said to her husband.

"Fine, I guess," Adam huffed.

Felicity frowned, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Adam said.

She looked over at the guests before saying, "We'll talk later," and heading around the bookshelves to the other side.

"Okay," Adam said.

"All the books are obviously real." Felicity said to the guests. "Almost all of them have been read too by at least one person in the manor. It's not just a pathetic ploy to look smart."

"That is impressive!"

"It gets even more impressive and honestly pathetic that I arranged everything in my own organized chaos BEFORE I had powers." Felicity admitted.

"No way!"

"Yes way, I had no life as a kid, like, legitimately. The fact that my mother was a drugging, gold-digging, bitch who absolutely hated my guts only made that a million times worse." Felicity hissed.

"Wow poor you,"

Felicity just nodded as they got to the otherside. "Hey guys!" She called.

"Hey Felicity, Adam, who's are these guys?" James asked turning to them.

Adam explained again.

"That's oddly suspicious." Adyson 1 said.

"We know," Adam sighed.

"Then why did you bring them here." She asked.

"They needed to train and we trust them," Felicity said.

"You really trust them?" James asked.

"Yes we do," Felicity said.

"Why?" Katie asked coming over.

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"You just admitted to yourself that they're suspicious." Katie reminded.

"Yeah but they explained," Adam said.

So, Alyssa went ahead and explained to them, too.

"Oh well okay," Katie said.

"Everyone has had that reaction though." Felicity said. "Even us, honestly. By the way, Katie, where's your husband?"

"The bathroom," She said.

"Alright, we'll obviously just wait then." Felicity shrugged.

"Yeah good idea," Adam said.

As if on cue, Phineas came back in. "Oh, hello, who's this?"

They explained again.

"That's so cool!" Phineas said.

"You trust them?" Katie asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I?" Phineas asked confused.

"No one else did," She said.

"Really? Why not?" He asked.

"Suspicion," Adam said.

"Suspicion of what?" Phineas asked that not helping at all. "They seem nice to me."

"The powers," Adam said.

"What so suspicious about powers?" He asked. "There's plenty of people here with powers."'

"That they did not tell us," Adam said.

"Oh, well, I sure they had a good reason." Phineas turned to them. "Right?"

"Yeah we did," They explained.

"See, no reason not to trust them." Phineas said simply.

"I guess not," Katie said.

"So, they're going to be training here?" Phineas asked.

"Yes," Adam said. "You're all good then, Nolan." Adam said.

"Thank you," He said.

"So, now what?" Alyssa asked.

"We show you around," Adam said.

"Alright, lead the way then." Nolan said.

* * *

Meanwhile Roslyn was walking with Eric, "So, do you have any idea what's going on with our parents?" Roslyn asked she had a more than fair idea but she wanted to hear it from him.

Eric explained about his dad.

"Figured, that would be the only explanation after all." Roslyn said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom told me not too," He said.

"Well, I could understand that to an extent but it should have been okay once you found out that I have powers, too."

"I know, but she never told me so..." He trailed off.

Roslyn sighed, "Well, I guess I could understand that."

"Sorry Roslyn," He said.

"It's okay, so much for getting a normal boy though." Roslyn said before smiling. "That's okay too though. Besides, like my parents always say, 'normal is vastly overrated'."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked and she realized he had not known about her crush.

"Well, I sort of, have a crush on you." Roslyn said turning back into the American flag.

"Y...you do?" He asked. Roslyn just nodded nervously. "I sort of like you too,"

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah really in fact you would be surprised how many boys do," He said.

"I don't care about the other boys though, I just care about you."

"Really?" He asked smiling.

"So, should we…?"

"If you want to we could...kiss," He said. She blushed even deeper leaning in towards him. He leaned toward her too and their lips met. She felt an immediate spark and wrapped her arms around him. Her lips were still to his. His arms slid around her waist holding her there

"That was amazing." She breathed once they separated.

"Yeah it was," He said.

"So, does that mean that we're… together?" She asked.

"I hope so," He said

"I hope so, too." She said smiling. "My parents are going to have a field day with you though."

"What?" He asked.

"They're just really protective." Roslyn said. "They'll examine your hopes, dreams, and dental records." Kudos to anyone who gets that reference.

"What?" He said.

"You'll see." She sighed.

"Am I safe?" He asked.

"More than likely unless there's something else you're not telling me."

"Not that I can think of," He said after some thought.

"Then you should hopefully be fine." Roslyn said still holding him close.

"Hopefully?" He said.

"I just mean it will be better if you are."

"That scares me," He said.

"Well, if for whatever reason they don't trust you right away, I'll convince them to give you another chance." Roslyn promised.

"How?" He asked.

"They trust me." Roslyn said simply. "Especially with my voice roaming here somewhere."

"Your what?"

"The voice that was in my head. Doesn't your dad have one? My mom said it comes with the powers."

"I don't know I never asked," He said.

"Well, he probably is but my parents built a device that separated us from our voices."

"Impressive," He said.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"This is normal for you?" He asked.

"Yeah, all the time," She said honestly.

"Well okay then," He said.

"There's actually some even cooler stuff though. Like, have you ever seen Dr. Who?"

"Yeah I love that show!"

"You know that sonic screwdriver he has?"

"The most useful tool that does not exist?" Eric said.

Roslyn shook her head, "That would be the TARDIS, thanks to my dad there are a few sonic screwdrivers in existence."

"No way!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah, he had been working on them years finished sometime when my mom was pregnant with me."

"That is impressive! Can I see one?" Eric asked.

"Unlikely, they don't like me touching many of the stuff they made because I have a nasty habit of destroying everything I touch." She admitted.

"I can't see you breaking things," He said.

"Not on purpose. I'm just, for lack of better words a reckless klutz."

"Well, I don't see it," Eric said.

"Well, I am."

"I like you anyway," He shrugged.

"You're so sweet." She said holding him closer.

"I try," Eric said blushing.

"You succeed." She said simply before kissing him again. He kissed her back going a bit light headed from it. "You okay?" She asked when they separated.

"Yeah it's wow that was amazing," He said.

"I thought so, too." Roslyn said blissfully. Someone cleared there throat behind them. Roslyn turned and gulped finding her dad standing there "Oh, hi Dad." She said awkwardly letting go of him. "How long were you there?"

"Since Sonic Screwdrivers," Adam said.

"Are you mad?" She asked nervously.

"Not really, no," Adam said.

"So, are you okay with it?" She asked.

"For now I will talk to Eric later though," Adam said.

Eric gulped slightly, "Alright."

"See you later," Adam said.

Adam left and neither of them was sure what to make of what just happened. "Should I be afraid?" Eric asked.

"Probably not, he's probably just going to threaten you on what will happen if you hurt me." Roslyn said. "But you won't have to worry about that, right?"

"Yeah I would never hurt you on purpose," He said.

"Good, then you're safe." Roslyn said truthfully.

"Okay," He sighed.

"Then what's with the sigh?" She asked worriedly.

"I was worried," He said.

"Should I be worried with your parents?" She asked.

"Mom maybe, but otherwise no," He said.

"Not too bad though?" She asked.

"No, not too bad," He said.

"That a relief." Roslyn said not wanting to be turned down.

"She won't turn you down," Eric said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, she likes you already," He reassured.

"That is definitely a relief then." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is" He agreed.

"Should we go talk to them?" Roslyn asked.

"If you're ready," He said.

"Yeah, we should get it done as soon as possible."

"Okay, let's go," She said.

Roslyn blurred him off to look for them. She knew the general direction at least. They found them in a living room.

"Mom, dad." Eric said.

"Hello Eric what's up?" His dad asked.

Roslyn told them what just happened.

"So you're dating?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah." Eric said nervously. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, it is," Felicity said.

"Thank you, Mom." She said holding Eric close.

"No trouble," She said smiling.

"Are you guys okay with it?" Roslyn asked Nolan and Alyssa.

"I have no problems, but we will talk later." Alyssa said.

"Of course," Roslyn said knowing exactly what that meant.

"And he has to talk to your father, so do you," She added.

Both kids nodded, "We knew."

"Good then," She said.

"So, now what?" Roslyn asked.

"You date?" Adam said.

"Well, yeah, but I meant right this second." Roslyn said.

"Well, they need to leave soon," Felicity said.

"Right," Roslyn said knowingly.

"So go play we'll find you then," Adam said.

Roslyn took Eric and headed back off, "So now what?" Eric asked when they could not see the adults any more.

"The park?" She suggested.

"You have a park?" He asked.

"The theme park I mean. The one you saw earlier."

"Oh yeah, okay!" He said.

Roslyn took his arm and blurred him back to the park. "Water first?" She asked.

"Sure!" Eric smiled.

She smiled and pulled him along. "Pick whatever you like." Roslyn said taking of her clothes so she was just in her swimsuit.

"I uh..." He said staring at Roslyn.

Roslyn turned back into the American flag. "You like it?"

"I, yeah," He said blushing.

"I always have it on under my clothes because I'm basically addicted to water."

"Well wow, you look incredible," Eric said.

"Thank you." She said blushing deeper.

"So, the slides?" He said. She nodded and they headed up.

An hour later the parents came looking for them. "Hey Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro." Eric said getting out of the pool.

"Hey Eric ready to go?" Alyssa asked.

Eric grabbed a towel and dried off. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Where's Roslyn?" Adam asked.

"Right here." She said getting out as well.

"Good, say goodbye," Adam said.

"Goodbye, Eric." Roslyn said hugging him. "Bye Nolan and Alyssa."

"Goodbye," They said as Roslyn kissed Eric's cheek.

"Will they be back soon?" Roslyn asked her parents.

"Soon enough," Adam said.

"Good, I'll see you soon then." Roslyn said to Eric with a smile.

"See you then," He said blushing and wanting to kiss her.

She wanted to as well but it was a risk with both sets of parents there. "Oh go ahead," Nolan said.

Roslyn smiled and kissed his lips. Adam huffed watching them, but said nothing. "You okay?" Felicity whispered to him.

"My daughter is kissing a boy, so no," Adam huffed.

"At least their mouths our closed," Felicity observed but wasn't too keen on the idea either.

"Yeah it's just something feels off," Adam said.

They separated and Felicity nodded in agreement. "We'll talk later?" Adam said.

"Definitely, Come on you three, time to go home." Adam told the guests.

"Okay well thanks," Nolan said.

"You're welcome." Adam and Feliss said.

With that they left heading back towards home. "You can have some more fun here before dinner." Adam told his daughter.

"Thanks daddy!" She said before running off.

Adam and Felicity headed back inside. "What do you think it is?" Felicity asked.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review. See you next chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16 - New Friend

**A/N: Enjoy the fun! **

* * *

Chapter 16

"Why do I not trust that boy?" Adam asked his wife as they watched Roslyn and Eric. It was a few weeks after the last chapter.

"It might be nothing, he's dating our daughter, it's natural not to." Felicity reminded.

"Even for me? I mean usually my mistrust is with good reason," Adam said.

Felicity didn't know what to say. "Adam I think you just have OPFS," She said after the pause

"OPFS?" He asked obliviously.

"Over Protective Father Syndrome," Felicity said

"So, basically the parental version of SPTBS?"

"Exactly!" Feliss said simply.

"Well, maybe… but when was I ever wrong before?"

"A few times over the years, but not often," She said.

"What if it's not nothing though?" Adam asked.

"We'll keep an eye out," Felicity said.

"Alright," Adam sighed hoping she was right.

"Good now stop worrying," She said.

"I'll try." Adam promised.

"Want to swim?" She asked.

"Duh!" Adam said unhesitantly.

"I was thinking more a private swim," She said suggestively. It click and Adam smirked taking her to the inside pool.

* * *

"So, what shall we do?" Roslyn asked lying on Eric's lap. She was a little surprised to feel his phone vibrate right against her head. "Hey Eric who's calling?" She asked.

Eric took it out and checked, "Just a friend from my neighborhood, give me a second." He said getting out from under her.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," She said smiling at him.

He went out of her hearing range knowing where that lands and answered the call. "Hello?" He asked.

"Honey, where are you?" A female voice half-whined from the other end.

"I'm busy with my family for now Jessica," He said.

"Well… alright, you've just been acting so weird recently." 'Jessica' sighed.

"Well we've been having a lot of family issues to deal with lately I promise you I'll be there as soon as I can," He said.

"Well, alright, I'll see you then."

"Okay, see you soon Jessica,"

"I love you, Eric." Jessica said sweetly.

"I love you too Jess," He said before hanging up. 'Hopefully she's not getting too suspicious.' Eric thought putting his phone away and heading back to his other girlfriend.

"Hey Eric!" Roslyn said dreamily as he came back.

"Hey Roslyn, sorry about that." He said but was smiling.

"It's okay who was it?" Roslyn asked.

"Just a friend from my neighborhood." Eric repeated. "She was wondering why I haven't been home."

"Oh, well sorry for monopolizing your time," Roslyn said leaning against Eric.

"It's no bother; I enjoy spending time with you." Eric said holding her close.

"I enjoy having you around," Roslyn said smiling at him.

"Then it fine. Besides, you're not taking all of it."

"Most of it," She said inching closer.

"If it was a problem, I would have said so." Eric corrected.

"You are sweet," She said before kissing him.

He returned it before saying, "Not as sweat as you are."

"So, what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"We could go swimming?" Eric offered.

"Sure the water park!" Roslyn said sliding off her clothes to reveal her swim suit and blurred them away.

What neither of them was aware of was Slate who had entered the part of the library they were in looking for a good book and had subsequently heard Eric. "Oh no." He breathed worried about his cousin. When she finds out... she'll be heart broken. He did what anyone his age would do, he went to his mother.

* * *

He found her in the third floor kitchen, "Mom, we have a problem. It's about Lyn."

"Why? What happened to her?" Isabella asked.

Slate explained everything he heard from Eric.

"That little...Slate give me a word." Isabella said.

"Rat?" Slate suggested.

"Rat!" She said very angry now.

"What do we do?" He asked not knowing.

"We have to tell her at some point," Isabella said.

"She'll be so hurt though." Slate said looking down. "I don't want to hurt her."

"I know that, but we can't let this go on," Isabella said.

Slate sighed knowing she's right, "She might not believe us though."

"Why not?" Isabella asked

"She wouldn't want to believe that he would do that to her. We'd need proof." Slate pointed out.

"How do we get proof?" Isabella asked.

"Maybe if we could find this Jessica girl."

"Okay you do that and I'll keep an eye on them and tell Adam and Feliss," She said

"Uncle Adam is going to kill him." Slate said in possibly an exaggeration but maybe not.

"No, he does not hurt kids," Isabella said

"Right." Slate said before heading off.

* * *

Isabella ran around the house looking for her Brother and Sister-in -law

She found them by the pool luckily done and dressed. "Adam, Feliss, we have a big problem with Roslyn."

"What happened to her!?" They both asked worriedly.

"Slate overheard Eric on the phone and has reason to believe that he has another girlfriend named Jessica." Isabella explained.

"That little...that...Isabella word?" Adam said.

"Slate gave me rat."

"RAT!" Adam snarled

"Slate's going to try and find Jessica and see if we can get this sorted out and tell Roslyn." Isabella explained.

"Good one of you two should watch Roslyn and Eric, because I can't be trusted," Adam said simply.

"I will." Isabella offered.

"Good go please," Felicity said.

Isabella blurred off having a good idea of where they were.

* * *

Sure enough she found them in the water park. When she got there she heard Eric's phone vibrate indicating a text, unnoticed she looked at it and seeing that it was from Jessica, she forwarded the message to Roslyn.

Roslyn's water proof phone vibrated in her swim suit, "Just a second," She told Eric staying flawlessly afloat with just her legs as she pulled out and checked her phone. "Oh Eric it's from you," She said.

"It is?" He asked confused.

She opened the text reading it:

Begin forwarded message:

Hey Eric! I can't wait for our date on Friday! Love ya! ~Jessica.

"Eric, who's Jessica?" Roslyn asked glancing at him.

"She's just a friend." Eric lied. "The one who called earlier."

"So then why are you two going on a date Friday I thought you were going camping with friends?" Roslyn asked.

"That is what she meant since she's going to be on the trip. Not like a romantic date. She calls every event that." Eric lied.

"Well, from the message I have her number right here. So if I were to call and ask her, would she say the same thing?" Roslyn asked dangerously.

"I well, I think..." Eric said carefully.

So, Roslyn pressed the number dialing it. It rang twice before a girl picked up. "Hello?" She asked

"Hello, is this Jessica?" Roslyn asked thinking of how exactly to ask what she had to.

"Yes, this is Jessica who is this?" The girl asked politely.

"This is Eric's girlfriend, Roslyn." Roslyn said wait for any reaction to that.

"What! Do you mean Eric Gram?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, that's him. Why? Is there a problem?" Roslyn asked glaring daggers at Eric.

"You can't be his girlfriend we've been dating for three months," Jessica said

"Well, then it looks like OUR boyfriend is nothing but a dirty, sleazy, cheating little skunk face." Roslyn hissed more at Eric, her ninja star eyes. "You won't have to worry about me dating him anymore."

"Oh, he won't have to worry about me dating him anymore either, but I want payback," Jessica hissed

Roslyn got out of the pool and blurred off to her room still on the phone with Jessica. "Maybe we could work out a plan together." Roslyn suggested, her ninja-star eyes still spinning.

"I think I would like that, it would be easier if I could get to you," Jessica said.

"It would probably be easier for me to get to you." Roslyn said honestly. "Where do you live?"

"Just down 587 Manchester Street," She said.

"Alright, I'll be right over." Roslyn smirked blurring to said address.

* * *

She was surprised to find Slate there already. "Slate? What are you doing here?"

"Okay Lyn listen Eric is cheating on you and I know you won't believe me so I have been blurring around to find his other girlfriend so she can tell you and..." He rambled before she stopped him.

"Slate! I know," She said cutting him off.

Then something clicked, "That does explain where your here then. How did you find out?"

"Someone forwarded a message Jessica sent to Eric to me," Roslyn said. "He tried to cover it up so I ended up calling her and we made plans to meet up so we can get pay back on him."

"Oh, so, I should go?" Slate asked.

She thought for a second, "Might be best, thank you tough."

"Okay, sorry Lyn," He said frowning.

"It'll be okay." She promised hugging him.

"Okay, what do you want me to do with Eric back at the house?" Slate asked

"Tell the others and don't let him leave yet," She said after a pause to think.

"Alright." Slate nodded before blurring off.

Roslyn walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and there stood a twelve year old girl around Roslyn's height with auburn hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was understandably surprised by Roslyn's naturally unnatural hair and eyes but she tried to hide it, which was easy since she's still so incredibly pissed at Eric so that was a good mask. "You must be Roslyn?" She asked.

"That's me," Roslyn nodded, "and you must be Jessica?"

"Yes I am, come in," She said. Roslyn stepped in looking around the normal house in amazement. "What?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing, just, nice place you have here."

"Thank you," She said leading Roslyn upstairs.

"So, we need to figure out the basic game plan first." Jessica said taking her to her room. "Any ideas?"

"I was thinking something with manure," Roslyn said.

"So childish," Jessica chuckled as if they weren't children. "Yet, it's so classic, and effective. I like it."

"Yeah, but we need to make it wet manure," Roslyn said.

Jessica smirked, "Perfect."

"Not yet," Roslyn said.

"Alright, when?" Jessica asked.

"No, it happens today, but two buckets is not enough," Roslyn smirked.

"Of course not." Jessica smirked back.

"Could you get a swimsuit?" Roslyn asked.

"Alright," Jessica said going to her closet.

"Try to tastefully show off so Eric knows what he's lost beforehand," Roslyn said.

Jennifer smirked looking for her skankiest swimsuit. "Here we go, showing off without overdoing it," Jessica said pulling out a blue swimsuit.

"That should work." Roslyn said looking it over.

"Thank you," She said.

"Should I put it on now then?" Jessica asked.

"That would be best then we can set the plan up," Roslyn said.

"Could you step out then?" Jessica asked blushing slightly.

"Oh, yeah I'll give you a few minutes," She said leaving the room blushing.

Once out, Roslyn felt her cheek confused at how hot it is. 'Why am I blushing?' She thought.

While Jessica was getting dressed, she noticed in the mirror that she was red and thought the same thing. "I'm ready!" She called.

Roslyn came back in only blushing deeper when she did. "That should work perfectly."

"Thanks you like it?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." Roslyn said with a smile.

"Well, you look great too," She said smiling.

"Thank you." Roslyn said looking away.

"So, do I put clothes on over these?" Jessica asked.

"You could until the actual plan if you want." Roslyn shrugged.

"Thank you," she said. She slipped them on over her suit.

"Ready?" Roslyn asked offering her hand. Jessica looked confused but took it anyways certainly not expecting what was to come.

* * *

Roslyn blurred her to the manor Jessica was absolutely shocked to say the least wondering how the heck she got there. "How did you do that?" She asked.

Realizing there's nothing else she could say after that, Roslyn simply said, "I have superspeed."

"That is so...cool!" Jessica said.

"Thank you, it's certainly fun and comes in handy." Roslyn said trying not to think of where her parents' came from put failing. She still kept a flawless composure though.

"Were you born with it?" Jessica asked.

"Well, mostly but they weren't actually to the point of being usable till my twelfth birthday." Roslyn explained.

"Wow! That's amazing is it fun?"

Roslyn nodded, "Very, I just said that."

"Sorry, it's just, how often do you meet someone with superpowers?" Jessica asked

"That depends if you mean the generic you or actually me." Roslyn said honestly.

"You know more people with powers?" She asked. Roslyn nodded deciding best not to go into an exact list. "Cool!" She said following Roslyn into the manor.

"Welcome to the manor." Roslyn said once inside.

"This so, wow!" Jessica said.

"I actually live here." Roslyn told her. "Always have."

"Whoa! No way!"

"Yes way almost didn't though since according to my mom, my evil Grandmother tried to kick them out when she found out she was pregnant with me." Roslyn explained sadly.

"That's horrible!" Jessica said.

Roslyn nodded, "When I say my evil grandmother, I'm not kidding. I only personally met her once though and boy was that a treat." The last part was obviously sarcasm.

"You sound like you have had an odd but fun life," Jessica said.

"That's an understatement for both of them." Roslyn chuckled.

"Is there time to see more?" Jessica asked.

Roslyn thought for a second, "There is some."

"Yes! I want to see it all!" Jessica said excitedly.

Roslyn chuckled at the enthusiasm. "Not nearly enough time for that." She said then thought, 'or clearance. There are many places I can't even go to.'

"Well, then show me your favorite rooms," She said.

"Then the largest and best on first." Roslyn said blurring Jessica to the library.

She blurred Jessica to the bottom floor of the library so she could see just how big it was, Jessica's jaw was practically on the ground. "Are these all real?"

"Yeah, some books get double copies, but not many," Roslyn said.

"Unbelievable." She breathed looking around.

"Yeah, it's incredible huh?" Roslyn asked.

"Very, rather surprising though, most people don't even bother with books anymore." Jessica said.

"Yeah, well, our family does we even have a section for electronic and audio books," Roslyn said.

"I didn't say that was a bad thing." Jessica added honestly.

"I know," Roslyn said.

"So, what else there?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"There is a lot more to this place," Roslyn said smiling.

"What's your next favorite room?" Jennifer asked.

"The pools!" Roslyn said instantly.

"Alright," Jessica said putting her arm out.

Roslyn took it and blurred her to the indoor pool. "You like?" Roslyn asked when they got there.

"I really like," She said gazing at the slides, diving boards, hot tubes, and floor to ceiling water curtain.

"Yeah, it's perfect. Especially since, I've always loved water personally."

"Me too, it's so soothing!" Jessica said.

"I think you and I will get along just great." Roslyn smiled at this.

"So we can be friends?" Jessica asked hopefully.

Roslyn nodded, "We definitely can."

"Yes!" She said happily.

"Wanna see more or move on with the plan?" Roslyn asked.

"Plan first," she said smiling.

"Perfect, then let's get some more manure."

"To the cows!" Roslyn said.

"You actually have cows here?" Jessica asked still having not expected that.

"Yeah, for fresh milk," she said.

"Wow, alright, to the cows then." Jessica said taking Roslyn's arm.

They came out near the cow pens. "Let's do this." Roslyn smirked going in and she had enough gathered in minutes.

"Excellent." Jennifer smirked.

"Alright let's go set up," Roslyn said happily then blurred away with the manure and Jessica.

"This will be worth all the cleaning," Roslyn said.

"Exactly, will you need help with that?" Jessica offered.

"A little bit yeah go dump the manure over there," Roslyn said pointing across from them.

Jessica nodded taking some of it over there. "Okay we're good Slate will bring Eric here when you're ready," Roslyn said

Jessica finished with the manure then took her clothes off to her swimsuit.

"We're ready," Roslyn said into her phone.

"Roger that." Slate said and blurred to the theme park to get Eric.

"We're at the largest waterslide," Roslyn reported.

"Got it.," Slate said hanging up and heading to Eric. "Time to get off!" Slate said stopping the ride that had been spinning Eric for an hour.

Eric obviously fell over at first from dizziness but managed to get back to his feet. "Come with me, you little rat," Slate said. Not giving time for a response, Slate took Eric to his now ex-girlfriends.

They were at the top of the waterslide that was tallest dressed in their swimsuits and looking down at him when he arrived. "Up the ladder," Slate said.

Though with some difficulty, he got him up there and found both girls up there dressed in their swimsuits. "Hello you little skunk." Roslyn hissed with a cruel smirk.

"Hey Ros, Jess," He said awkwardly.

"I'm not going to lie, I really thought you'd be better than that," Jessica admitted, "but you weren't, and for that, you have to pay."

"You're going to kill me?" He asked.

"No, just push you down this slide," Roslyn said and Eric idiotically cracked up at that. "Just go," Roslyn said.

"There's obviously something you're not tell me." Eric stated skeptically.

"Now you know what it feels like then." Roslyn pointed it. "Now go."

"And if I refuse?" He asked.

"Then we'll push you." Roslyn and Jessica both said.

"You wouldn't!" He challenged.

"Wanna find out or just go willingly?" Jessica asked through narrowed eyes.

"Find out," Eric said.

So, they seriously did push him right down. He was shocked as he slid down and then he saw brown at the bottom.

Jessica and Roslyn shared a high-five as he crashed into the manure. "This is the beginning of a great friendship," Roslyn said.

"Really?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Roslyn said smiling.

"What do we do with him now?" Slate asked looking over the edge.

"We send him home," Roslyn said.

"I'll call his parents, they can pick him up." Jessica said pulling out her phone.

"Then do you want to enjoy the other slides?" Roslyn asked.

"That sound fun!" Jessica said excitedly.

"Take my hand," Roslyn offered. Jessica took it knowing what's coming and they were instantly over at the other slides. "Pick a slide, any slide." Roslyn offered motioning around. Jessica smiled and pointed to the purple one. "Alright," Roslyn sighed and took her up there.

"I can walk," Jessica said.

"Right, sorry." Roslyn said awkwardly.

"It's okay," Jessica said.

They headed there at normal speed. "See?" Jessica asked.

Roslyn nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Thank you," She said.

"Wanna race on different slides?" Roslyn offered.

"Sure!"

Roslyn went to the slide right next to it. "Ready?"

"Bring it on!"

"3… 2… 1…" Roslyn timed and they both went down and arrived at the same time

"I won!" They both declared. "No you didn't!" They both said. "I did!" They both declared. "No I did!" They both said.

"Girls," Slate said from shore, "you tied."

"Really?" They asked.

Slate nodded, "Exactly the same time."

"That never happens," Roslyn said.

"I know; I was quite surprised." Slate observed.

"You tied with me!" Roslyn said.

Jessica couldn't help but laugh, "What are even the chances of that?"

"90 to 1," Slate said.

Jessica was surprised by this having not expected an actual answer. "Well, alright. Rematch?" She offered Roslyn.

"What is it you said? Bring it on!" Roslyn said.

They got out, "Once up like last time obviously." Jessica said for obvious reasons.

"Dang!" Roslyn huffed.

"It would literally be impossible for me to win otherwise." Jessica huffed crossing her arms.

"I know," Roslyn smirked.

"Fair and square or no deal," Jessica said seriously.

"Okay," Roslyn said nodding.

So, they both headed up at human speeds. "Ready?" Roslyn asked at the top.

"Ready." Jessica said and they both went down and they tied again.

"Unbelievable." Slate said as his jaw dropped.

"A tie?" Roslyn asked.

Slate nodded. "Exact tie."

"Impossible," Roslyn said.

"I thought so but it did." Slate said still having trouble believing it.

"I'm good?" Jessica asked.

Roslyn nodded with a sigh, "Very."

"Is that bad?" Jessica asked.

"She's a Garcia-Shapiro and a Daniels," Slate chuckled, "both of which make her extremely competitive."

"Hey, you're competitive too," Roslyn said.

"I never said I wasn't, I'm a Garcia-Shapiro too after all."

Roslyn just smirked. "So, you two are cousins?" Jessica asked.

"Yes we are," Slate said.

"That's cool; now that I think about I can see the resemblance a little bit."

"The weird eyes?" Slate asked.

"I was trying to ignore those." Jessica said honestly.

"Sorry, they are a bit disconcerting," Roslyn said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Jessica asked confused.

"We don't want to freak you out," Roslyn said.

"It doesn't I think they're pretty cool." Jessica said.

"Really?" Both of them asked.

Jessica nodded, "Very cool, actually."

"Oh she's going to fit in very well here," Slate said smiling.

"Yes, yes she is." Roslyn said with a smile. "If only she could stay."

"Maybe she can stay the night?" Slate asked.

"We'd have to ask the adults, it's never happened before as far as I know." Roslyn reminded.

"We never had friends outside the manor," Slate countered.

Roslyn chuckled getting out, "True, I guess it's worth a shot."

"Really?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"We'll try; we can't make any promises on what they'll say though." Roslyn said as Jessica got out as well.

"Still this place and you guys are fun!" She said.

"Of course we are." Roslyn smirked.

"So who do we ask?" Jessica asked.

"All the adults so: Mom, Dad, Uncle Connor, Aunt Isabella, Phineas, Katie, Ferb, Gretchen, James, and Adyson 1." Roslyn listed. "It has to be unanimous or it's a big fat no."

"Wow, okay" Jessica said now nervous.

"It would probably be easiest to start with Phineas." Roslyn suggested. "He'll be the easiest to convince and could help talk the others into it."

"Okay then," Slate said

"Let's find him then." Roslyn said grabbing Jessica and the three of them disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: See fun twists! **


End file.
